Legend among Yokai
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: Kaguya teleported Naruto before her defeat sends him to Yokai Academy. Founded by the Headmaster, where later, he decided to join Yokai Academy and reunites with a certain vampire from his childhood, and on top of that she was dead set on discovering his hidden secrets! Naruto x Moka (Main), Rias, Ravel and Kuroka!
1. My First Friend

**Legend among Yokais**

_"_Namikaze Naruto" transformed Yokai/human talking.

_"Akashiya Moka, huh?" transformed Yokai/human thinking._

**"Rasengan!**_**" **_**awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking**

_**"She's much more powerful than before"**** awakened/monster/bijuu thinking**_

**Author Note:**

**Yo minna-san! This chapter here has been edited by Shinnagami (All credit goes to him) I hope everyone like it and make sure to review after reading and give us your opinion regarding the chapter and thank you for supporting me and reading this story along reviewing it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**By now do you still think that I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? Oh well if you still think I do then I don't! I own nothing not even life!**_

_Opening: Kana-boon (Naruto Shippuden)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My First Friend!**

* * *

Akasha Bloodriver was a woman with long pink hair tied by a black bow, she had a fair skin and two green emerald eyes. The woman wore a large black Victorian-styled grown , along with a heeled platform. At the moment she was cupping her chin with her pacing back and forth in front of her daughters; Moka and Kokoa. Behind Akasha stood her husband, Issa Shuzen who was trying to defuse the situation as best as he could.

The reason for Akasha being so angered was that her daughters wanted to go to the Human world.

Suddenly Akasha stopped walking back and forth the room, she turned to face both girls and approached Moka.

Akashiya Moka gulped, she knew it wasn't the best idea to go to the human world but Kokoa persisted into going. The little girl kept crying and annoying her until she gave in and asked their parents.

Which wasn't a good idea.

"Moka, when I asked you to take care of your little sister I expected you to be more mature." Akasha scolded "The fact that you are planning to take Kokoa to the human world shows that I may have misplaced my trust."

Meanwhile Moka just glared at Kokoa, it was her fault she was in this mess.

"Now tell me exactly why, you want to go the human world?"

* * *

Issa sigh, women could sometimes be so troublesome and that proves it when Akasha kept paced back and forth from the palace living room. Eventually the woman stopped walking and send Moka, his beloved the daughter a stern look.

* * *

Akashiya Moka gulped, she knew it wasn't the best idea to go to the human world, but Kokoa wanted to go there, not to mention she kept on crying and won't stop annoying her wasn't getting any better and today she has enough with Kokoa's rambling and finally told their mother and father.

Akasha crossed her arms sending Moka a demanded look, "Moka I know you could take care of Kokoa, but why of all places you picked the human world!?"

"It's…it's because I wanted to gain more experience with other races!" Moka choked out whilst looking at her mother's eyes, the girl sighed in relief when her mother's glare seemed to soften.

"You could just do that by being inside the castle. There's no need to go to the human world. I could ask a couple of friends from different races to visit the castle, so there's no need for the both of you to go to the human world."

"B-but Kaa-sama! It wouldn't be the same!" Kokoa yelled out, finally having found the will to say what she wanted to.

Akasha looked at her youngest daughter, unlike Moka who always enjoyed fighting and training, Kokoa was a bit more than that, she likes to fight, yes, but she was a curious one and once she set her sights for something she'll go to the end of the earth to get it; and that fate happens to be hers.

Where she would make a hard decision whether sending them to the human world or let them remained here and do whatever they wanted.

"P-pwease Kaa-sama!" pleaded Kokoa not able to take the silence , Akasha inwardly sighed, it seemed that Kokoa was on the brink of tears.

"It's alright Akasha" interrupted her husband who was now sitting on the couch. Shuzen Issa was the leader of the Shuzen castle and he was currently known as the strongest vampire. He was a very proud vampire but still he loved all his daughters and the thought of them crying hurt his heart. "Kokoa…Moka" he paused and crossed his amrs on his chest "I'll allow you to go there to gain more experience-"

He was interrupted by Kokoa who started cheering and dancing around the living room of the palace, it was actually amusing to see her dancing weirdly.

Moka however wasn't so amused and send Kokoa a glare shutting her up and stopping her celebration dance. However Issa noticed the smile on her face.

Akasha send her husband a deadly glare, she was worried that something might overcome her daughters in the human world. Humans weren't exactly known for their compassion and kindness towards monsters.

"In contrary to what you might think I won't send you to the regular humans." Issa remarked raising one off her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me he's going to send them there!?"

Before continuing Issa send winked at Akasha. "The humans in the world where I'll send you are different from the humans you know, you shouldn't associate yourself with any human overthere and you have to pretend being civilians even though they have some special powers."

Startled at first Moka asked. "And why is that Tou-sama?"

Human having some special powers, surely what kind of human species are they to have that kind of powers?

"In contrary to the humans of our world the humans in that place are not powerless and weak, in fact most of the humans there are capable of handling C to A ranked monsters." Issa answered surprising both children, "Their leaders and elite forces are a whole different matter entirely, they are easily on the level of any S-class monster and some are even stronger than me."

"But you never told us what kind of special powers they have." Moka stated more like a question in a demanding tone that even him couldn't help but wanted to answer.

"Yes you are right musume (daughter)." Issa smile, "You see unlike us, Yokai, we convert the energy around us to strengthen our body, enhanced our speeds and double up our powers. Those humans used their inner energy calling forth what they would call us chakra and use it to make powerful techniques, enhanced their hearing, speeds, and many more that would make them deadly."

"But papa how do you know all that?" The now calmed down Kokoa asked; humans could handle S-class monsters? Wow they must be awesome to have that kind of 'special powers'.

"Well it's because I've been there before. And I have fought one of them where as 'he' came up to the top." Issei anwered honestly and shame.

"You lost to…a human?" both of them thought startled hearing him saying that looking at the man/father nodding in shame.

"While your father is strong he lacked something" chimed in Akasha making him twitch sending her a 'don't you dare tell them' looks.

"W-what is that k-kaa-sama?" asked Kokoa nervously looking back and forth between her father and mother.

"He was too arrogant thinking that a mere human was too weak in his comparison and that led him to his downfall."

"Ahh but now I don't do that anymore, Akasha~!" whined Issa crying anime tears, sulking somewhere earning a sweat dropped from both children whereas Akasha smile and tried her best not to laugh; this side of her husband was amusing.

Akasha took that moment to sit on the couch and looked at the children with a worrisome gaze.

"Just be careful" She spoke with a tender voice; even if knowing where Issa send them she still couldn't shake the bad feeling her guts was telling her.

"Don't worry kaa-san! We will be back in no-time!" an excited Kokoa exclaimed whereas Moka shook her head but smile nonetheless.

Issa regained his composure and opened a portal in front of the girls as they walked through. Just before they vanished they could hear Akasha yell 'be careful'.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Konohagakure no Sato**

Uzumaki Naruto was a child around 10 years old, he has two beautiful blue eyes, he has six birthmarks like whiskers on his cheeks, his usually wore a plain white t-shirt that has a fire symbol printed on the front of it, he also wearing a pair of black shorts, and blue ninja sandals given by the third Hokage. He was a very handsome child and fun once you get to know him, but most children tend to stay away from him because of their parents warning them that he was nothing but trouble.

Naruto was walking down the same usual path back to his apartment, it wasn't a cozy apartment but it was his only place where he could call home. Naruto stopped when he saw some thugs waiting on the street towards his home, the blond shook the feeling of fear and continued walking, he wasn't worried about them.

He have something else in mind and that is to master the clone jutsu.

The ten year old boy was worried that he haven't master the jutsu yet. Student after students would call him a loser, dope, and idiot. Nevertheless he wasn't worry about that, no, what worries him was not graduating the academy and,

Not having any friends.

Nevertheless Naruto sighed in relief when he passed the thugs, it seemed that they had something else in mind and whatever it was he doesn't want to know about it.

On his way home, the blond tripped over a small stone and his face was buried by the dirt. The blond groaned and then a bright light seemed to surround the area, he didn't know what it was, but he was positive that he could see two people walking out of some strange swirling portal and ran towards the forest.

A smile came upon his face; he decided to follow the girls to see what they were after.

* * *

**A Couple hours later**

Moka looked at the panting Kokoa with sweat dripping down her face; she narrowed her eyes when she saw Kokoa pour all her youki into her hand and charged forward to hit her in the head with a one shot punch.

Moka sighed and dodged the punch rather easily and punched her in the face, the girl huff, "it's over" Moka stated turning around. But Kokoa is not done, she wanted to show her that she has grown up…she has become stronger than the previous years, and she wanted to prove that to her great onee-sama!.

Not expecting Kokoa to get up and kick her in the chest. She went flying and crashed against a tree with a loud crash.

"How was that Onee-sama!" Cheered Kokoa when she saw her hit the tree; crushing it down.

Moka had a lot of bruises on her body and a trail of blood trailing down her lips. The silver headed vampire imitates a low growl as she stand up and glare at Kokoa"You dare to attack me from my back when I said it's over!"

Kokoa gulped fearing the outcome as she took a couple steps back, "O-O-Onee-sama…I…I'm sorry!"

Moka smirked and kicked her sending the orange headed vampire to the sky, "Learn your place!"

"I'm sorry~!"

Moka sigh, sometimes Kokoa could be annoying and out of control. The silver headed vampire shook her head and observed her surroundings. Moka started to sweats when she saw the once beautiful forest has turned…upside down whereas broken trees remain on the ground, followed by dead animals, and craters everywhere.

Nevertheless it wasn't her fault that it turned out to be like this.

"ONEE-SAMA~!" cried Kokoa as she met the ground head first creating another deep and large crater. Moka send an amusing smile, "Kokoa get up and grabs the bag pack, we are going to rest for a while" she informed walking towards a nearby tree casually.

Kokoa nodded as she walked out of the crater and grabbed the still safe and sound bag pack and shifted her eyes to look at her sister who has seated on the ground comfortably with her back leaning on a tree trunk while closing her eyes.

Kokoa sat beside her and asked, "O-Onee-sama…do you think I'm strong?"

Moka snapped an eye, "Why are you asking me such question?"

Kokoa looked at her nervously, "I…I wanted to know! I feel like I have grown up and yet here I still couldn't beat you in spars!"

Moka snapped both eye opened and titled her head to look at Kokoa with a smile on her face, "There is your answer…you are stronger than those previous years, yes, but you lacked something Kokoa…" she trailed off narrowing her eyes when she saw one of the bush moved.

"Onee-sama?" snapped Kokoa glancing at the bush her sister was looking at.

"Stay here…" Moka whispered alerted when she knew someone was eavesdropping under the past few minutes. Standing up from the ground Moka ordered Kokoa to get ready in case anything happen and walks carefully towards the bush.

However when she was about to go there and kicked their ass, a blond haired teen jumped out of the bushes with a smile on his face.

"Yo!" the boy greeted, now she was confused. Moka blushed at being surprised so easily

"Hey…you okay? Your face seems a little red." Moka shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"Sorry for following you guys, I was curious, not many people visit this side of the village and I was excited after I saw you guys fighting with each-other" he explained while kicking and punching the air.

Moka was taken aback by what he said, so he was like a stalker that enjoys fighting? But what can he do? He was just a human being like everyone in this village…right? Oh no! Sometime she regretted when she forgot to ask something to her parents; does a boy like one in front of herself have those special powers?

But what's with the whiskers on his cheek…is he a neko or a kitsune? She failed to notice as Naruto stretched his right hand "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you…"

Startled at first Moka nodded as she shook his hand with her, she was trying to be polite with someone new, and especially since the boy was the same age as she was.

"I'm Akashiya Moka and that one is Shuzen Kokoa" she mentioned .

Naruto nod giving Kokoa his foxy grin "It's nice to meet you Kokoa!"

Kokoa disagree charging at him and punched him straight in the face. "Shut up! How dare you thinking you have the right to call us that casually?"

"Kokoa!" shouted a horrified Moka as she saw Naruto flew and hit a nearby tree with a thud as the boy planted face first on the ground.

"Sorry about that Naruto-san" Moka apologized and helped him standing up, Naruto nod and laughs dismissively as bloods trickled down his nose. The girl was staring at him rather weirdly, Naruto was taken back when Moka was suddenly leaning on him.

"Your scent…is too strong…I…I cannot take it anymore, I'm sorry" he heard her Moka's faint voice as the girl merely inches away from kissing him. Naruto blush realizing what she was doing and unexpectedly Moka tilted her head to the side slowly reaching his neck, he didn't know what was going on, but when he closed his eyes he could feel something bite on his neck.

The blond widened in surprise when Moka was s-sucking his blood? He didn't say anything and look at Moka's sister; Kokoa. She was annoying but there's no way in hell he's going to say that at her out loud.

"H-hey…stop!" he moaned trying his best to push her away, but to no avail; Moka was planning to suck him dry.

"Moka!" he tried to called her name, but she was still enjoying his blood, the blond sigh; he was going to die, because of blood lost and to think that only a few people will visit his grave was kind of sad; the blond started crying but he stay silent, letting only waters leaving out of his eyes.

Kokoa frowned, she didn't know what's going on, but she was sure that her sister was drinking the blond's blood. She send Naruto a glare, "How dare he make Onee-sama drink his blood."

"Onee-sama!" shouted Kokoa desperately once she realized that Naruto will die if her onee-sama continues sucking his bloods.

Moka was in heaven enjoying herself, the taste of his blood was so delicious, she could even taste a slight ramen flavor in it…but still she couldn't stop drinking. The girl heard someone shouting her name but she couldn't shook the feeling to stop drinking Naruto's bloods.

The silver headed vampire froze when waters were dropping on over her shoulder, the girl opened her eyes and widened in surprise to see the blond was crying with a happy smile.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized straight away, she could see the color of his body start returning and he eventually stopped crying and sat down on the dirt while rubbing his eyes.

"It's okay…I was just surprise that you drank my blood"

"Oh about that…it's because I'm a vampire!"

"Vampire?" he pondered, is she that cool creature that could fly on the air and fight with some enhanced _strength? Wow it's hard to believe that she was a vampire._

Moka started trembling, she has said it, she told him about her race, the girl closed her eyes not wanting to see him running away, and after all he was her first. "S-sorry…do you have anything against vampires?" she asked, still not wanting to open her eyes, she could hear him saying something but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear it.

The girl reopened her eyes when a hand seemed to touch her shoulder, Moka turned around and saw it was her sister, while Naruto still in a daze.

"Well Naruto?" she asked again, the girl was hoping that Naruto doesn't hate her race and wanted to be friend with him, since they didn't have that many friends.

"No way! Why should I hate vampires?!" he exclaimed loudly, whilst Moka and Kokoa sighed in relief.

"Besides…if all vampires are as you cute as you are I don't really mind meeting any of them" he said making her blush and look away from the blonde.

Moka quietly mumbles, "Idiot."

"So do you guys want to be friends?" Naruto asked with a smile as Moka nodding and look over a hesitant Kokoa.

"Kokoa!" Moka snapped the little girl, making her nod and smile at Naruto.

"Great!" he cheered and dragged Moka away following by her sisters "Let me show you guys around the village!"

"W-wait…" Moka shouted halting the blond.

_"Hmm?"_ he ponders in thought looking at the silver headed vampire.

"We cannot do that Naruto-san…" he heard Kokoa's voice as the boy tilted his head to look at the girl in confusion; Kokoa pointed her finger at the dusk sky, "You see we are only allowed to stay here before dark…"

"Ahh…I see…" Naruto nodded in sadness as both vampires leads him back to wherever he saw them last. Naruto gritted his teeth, was this just a dream? A couple of minutes ago he became friends with Moka and Kokoa. But now they are going and probably he was not going to see them anymore.

"Well this is good bye, huh?" asked Naruto not in sadness when he saw Kokoa has entered the portal.

Moka turned around and send Naruto a smile, "No, tomorrow we will see you here again at the exact same time and place."

Naruto widened in surprise as happiness overcomes those sadness in his eyes. "Y-you will do that for me?"

To assure him that she was telling the truth Moka does something she never done to a stranger; she embraced him. "Yes I will do that for you. After all we are friends, right?"

Not expecting the sudden hug Naruto blush and gave her a foxy smile in returned. "Thank you Moka-chan." That caused her to blush as Moka ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see her blushing.

Watching the portal disappearing into nothingness Naruto smile and return to his apartment, in a matter of day he finally have someone that he could call friends. He really likes them, especially her smile.

"Goodnight Moka-chan…" he mumbles and went to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

When Moka had gotten through to the other side of the portal she noticed Kokoa was white as ghost. She shifted her eyes to look at the person standing in front of Kokoa with arms cross, "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to return home before dark?" asked an edge Akasha narrowing her eyes at both of them and what is this scent she smell from them? Did her daughters meet any shinobi over there?

Kokoa gulped she doesn't know what to tell her mother when she and Moka actually met and become friend with one of those humans.

"K-K-Kaa-sama w-we…" Kokoa started but was interrupted by Moka.

"We did some training after doing the spar and the timeline between there and here is quite different." Moka stated with an amusing smile on her face.

Akasha raised one of her eyebrow and started to muse her-self, "And please inform me how different the timeline between here and there."

Moka gulped, she didn't expect to hear her mother saying that. What does she know about the village their father has sent them into? Wait she did mentioned something about her dad being arrogant and-

Akasha smile when she saw that pure horror on Moka face and decided to make a statement. "You see my dear daughter. I've been into that world not just once but many time and I made some great friends there. It was amazing that those humans could create a different yet the same energy as us Yokais. So don't try to deceive me."

"H-hai kaa-san" Moka nodded nervously she wasn't trying to deceive her since she knew that she was telling the truth. She then heard a laughter coming from the shadow and there she saw her father casually walk into the living room and sat down on the couch with a cup on his hand. The man cheerful drank the liquid inside the cup before it shattered shocking them.

"After the girls stepped inside the portal you said you've got some problems to take care of. So Issa dear what are you doing here?" Akasha questioned with a sweet smile that made him gulped and sends his beloved wife a nervous look.

"Uh I-"

However Moka interrupted him with a question that made him smile and mentally shouted Thank you! "Tou-san can you please tell us about those powerful humans you mention from that village?"

"Sure thing musume" he smile and told her to sit those included Kokoa. "You see many years ago the people from that world don't know how to use chakra; thus making them weak the same as the humans from our world."

"But what made them change?"

"I'm getting into that!" he twitched a bit annoyed when Kokoa interrupted him. Akasha decided to hear this bed old time story as she sat next to her daughter; Moka. "Anyway thousands years ago a princess ate shinjuu; a fruit that rarely grow for around hundred years. The woman then-"

Hours Later

"And that's how chakra born into the Elemental Nation." He smile and sweat dropped when he saw them sleeping beside Moka.

"_Elemental Nation… So that's their continent; strange name yet quiet fitting."_ Moka ponders into thought and nodded before walking to her room completely ignore the crying anime tears man what she would call her father.

The silver headed vampire changed her attire into a white long sleeping gown that she would always wear before sleeping. Moka slowly reached to her bed and rested her head on the pillow with one thought in mind. _"Naruto are you one of those shinobi?"_

A knock came snapping her out of her thought, "Come in" she yelled informing the person as the door opened and walked in Kokoa; holding a pillow on her left hand whereas her other hand hugs a brown teddy bear. This caused Moka to raised her eyebrow, "What do you want Kokoa?"

"O-Onee-sama…C-C-Can I sleep with you?" Kokoa asked nervously making her sigh.

"Yes it is fine…just this once"

"Thanks!" she cheered and jumped onto her bed resting beside her. Both vampires stare at the simple white ceiling with neither of them dare to say anything until Kokoa asked a question. "So Onee-sama what do you think about Naruto-san?"

"Hmph, he's nothing but an idiot" Moka answered simply earning a sweat dropped from her before smirking.

"Why is that Onee-sama? Is it because his words and smile make your heart flutter?"

A Bam could be heard sending Kokoa to a nearby wall and fell down with stars on her eyes and a big lump over her head, "Idiot!" shouted Moka and quickly pulling the blanket over her face hiding her blush and quietly went to sleep.

"Hehehe…" giggles Kokoa reaching to the bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face, maybe meeting Naruto-san is not a bad idea.

* * *

_Ending: Dancing under the velvet (Rosario + Vampire)_

* * *

**Author Note: So yeah chapter 1 has been edited and once again all credit goes to him/her shinnagami. I hope with this story being beta-reader will make the story more popular and enjoyable to read and make sure after reading please go to the section below and give us your opinion regarding the chapter. **


	2. Despair

**Legend among Yokais**

* * *

**Summary: Naruto used Hiraishin to stop Kaguya from fleeing, but what happened when she managed to escape and send him crashing into Yokai Academy where he reunites with two certain vampires from his childhood, and on top of that they are close to unraveling his darkest secret!**

"Don't look back" transformed Yokai/humantalking**.**

_"__Narutooo!__"_ transformed Yokai/human thinking.

**"Rasengan!" awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking**

_**"**__**I guess this is it, huh?**__**"**_** awakened/monster/bijuu thinking**

**A/N: Yo minna-san! This here is the second chapter of Legend among Yokais and I can't believe how much followers and favorites this story got but I am a bit disappointed about the review section…I mean five reviews? C'mon what's with that? Anyhow without any further ado let's get on with the show…story I mean.**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you still think that I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? Oh well if you still think I do then I don't! I own nothing not even life! **

**Opening: Kana-boon (Naruto Shippuden)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Despair

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning with a huge smile since he somehow knew that Moka would keep her words and come today. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door to get his morning ramen with one thought in mind. _"I can't believe I finally made some friends."_

Naruto took his usual seat at Ichiraku's and ordered, "One miso ramen old man and make it quick!"

Wondering what the rush is, Teuchi gave him a questioning look. "Now that's unusual. Normally you would have ten bowls before leaving."

"You know me too well old man, but not today." Naruto smile, "You see yesterday I made some new friends and promised to meet up soon."

"Glad to see you made some friends." Teuchi said happily handing the ramen he has ordered, "You really deserved them kid."

Naruto could only smile and started drooling when he saw his delicious ramen. Getting a chopstick Naruto shouted, "Itadakimasu!"

"Hehehe" chuckles an amuse Teuchi as he grabbed the money from the table and sat on the chair watching his favorite customers eating his food.

* * *

Akashiya Moka and Shuzen Kokoa sat on one of the tree branches waiting for one Uzumaki Naruto to arrive. It has been sometimes since they sat here and this irritated Kokoa. "Why are we keeping waiting for him nee-sama? I am sure that he run away too scared to meet us, vampire" stated Kokoa with a sigh as her eyes look over the horizon.

Hearing what she said Moka frown and shook her head when she remember the sadness in his eyes. "No Kokoa. I am sure he will meet us here. Maybe there's something holding him up. That is why he is running late"

Kokoa nodded. She was still unsure about Naruto. To her…no to them he was a mystery but that doesn't mean they cannot be friend and meeting each other.

"HEY GUYS!"

Speak of the devil there he is running through the grassy field whilst waving his hand. Today he was wearing something different. He was wearing a black hooded jacket with a bit orange on it; he was also wearing black matching pants and black shinobi sandals.

"What took you so long?" Moka demanded with a frown on her face.

"_Moka is scary!" _Naruto shuddered hearing her tone and shook his head before answering her. "I was eating my breakfast and I thought that you and Kokoa would be here later since you are not from here…"

Kokoa smirked as a fat looking bat (yet cute) flew right above her before turning into a weapon; a hammer. "That is unacceptable!" Kokoa shouted as she jumped down and swung the weapon.

Reacting on instinct Naruto did a backflip and dodged her attack. "What the hell Kokoa!" shouted a sweating Naruto as he keep dodging her weapon.

"You are late! That is the reason you damn blondie!" she shouted angrily as she keep swinging the right and to the left but the damn human keep dodging her.

In curiosity Moka raised her eyebrow as she saw Naruto keep dodging Kokoa's weapon rather smoothly. The way he shifted his eyes and those stance he used was something that most monsters would do when they are into fighting.

Jumping down off the tree Moka rushed towards both Naruto and Kokoa. She lifted her hands and grabs a hold of Kokoa's hammer surprising Naruto. "What are you doing Onee-sama!?" shouted Kokoa making her twitch; annoyed that her younger sister shouting at her face.

"Be quiet Kokoa!"

"B-But…"

"I said silence!"

"H-Hai…" stuttered a nervous Kokoa. Seeing this Moka smile and turned around staring at the nervous Naruto.

"W-what's wrong M-Moka?" questioned Naruto with a gulped as Moka unexpectedly punched him in the face.

Not expecting her to punch him Naruto was send flying through the air and hit a tree. Naruto groaned and slowly sat on the ground whereas his eyes looking into Moka's crimson eyes in disbelieve, "W-what the hell Moka-chan?" he questioned.

Moka shook her head and extended her hand before mocking him to come and get her. "Fight me Naruto."

Confused by this Naruto slowly stand up and went into a fighting stance. "A-are you sure? I mean I don't want to hurt you…" he trailed off as he dodged an incoming punch. Moka smirk and raised her leg and kicked Naruto straight in the stomach.

Then the unexpected happened as the Naruto she kicked was replaced by a log. "What the hell?" Both vampires thought in surprise.

"Now that wasn't nice Moka-chan" they both heard a voice from a nearby tree and saw Naruto walking out of the shadow with bruises and a trailed of bloods. Moka looked at him in curiosity before charging into him and engaged the blond in close combat.

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right *PUNCH!*

"Damn that hurt!" he groaned as Moka's fist once again hit him but this time he was prepare and hurl in the air before standing back on the ground and engaged her with the same tactic she was using; close combat.

Unlike before whereas Moka in the offensive this time she was taken by surprise and went into defensive as Naruto randomly throw punches and kicks. "You are slow…" she mocked but Naruto didn't say anything and did a ram hand seal, "now what is he doing…" Moka thought eyeing the blond carefully.

"**Bunshin no jutsu!" **Naruto shouted with a visible burst of large blue chakra enveloping his body before a puff of smoke appeared beside him.

Seeing the poor clone standing beside him Moka sweat dropped whereas Kokoa laughs out loud. "What with this clone!?" shouted Naruto in embarrassment as the three of them saw the clone fell down on its knees before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was lame Naruto-san!" commented Kokoa laughing uncontrollably.

Naruto pouted. "Be quiet. I know that wasn't the best technique I have…b-but…one day I will be strong…and I will have lot's powerful techniques. I promise that!"

Moka smile and went back into a fighting stance "That is acceptable and I expected you to keep your promise. Now come Naruto; Show me what you got…show me what a shinobi is!"

"Shinobi…" Kokoa thought in surprise as she eyed Naruto carefully. Remembering her father's story she shook her head and denied, "There is no way Naruto-san is a shinobi!"

A shinobi was strong; they could climb trees, walking on waters, producing strong techniques. And Naruto wasn't like them. He failed miserably to make a simple clone! He is not a shinobi!

One hour later we have a panting Naruto and a limped Moka with her back rested on the ground; not able to move. Kokoa cannot believe that Naruto could do such thing. Sure her sister was at advantage then he done something that managed to surprise Moka.

Apparently through their fighting Naruto was using a tactic and managed to trap her using a ninja wire making her unable to move and thus ending their battles. When she fought Naruto Moka was amazed and yet a bit disappointed; he wasn't like the shinobi in her father's story.

Noticing the frown on her face Naruto asked. "Are you okay, Moka-chan?"

The silver headed vampire shook her head and gave him a smile. "No there is nothing wrong Naruto. Now c'mon you promise us to show the village? Did you not remember?"

Hearing this Naruto smile and quickly helped her standing up before grabbing her hand. Moka blush Surprise by his action and punch Naruto straight in the face sending him once again flying into a tree.

Kokoa shook her head as she joined them and the three of them walked towards Konoha with smiles on their faces. Though both vampires eyed Naruto; they're still disappointed with the performance Naruto was giving them.

Once again he saw the disappointment in their eyes and asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Moka quickly said but Naruto knew something was wrong with her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Don't lie to me!" He growled gritting his teeth surprising them both. "Is it because the way I fight you? I am not that good…I know."

"I-it's not that!" Moka denied when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't lie…" he whispered; hurt that Moka trying to deceive him. "I'm not like you alright. I'm not strong, not yet. But someday I will and when that time come I will become the strongest hokage; and I will protect this whole village and thus who are precious to me!" he proclaimed with a big smile on his whereas his hand rested on his chest.

Touch by his words, Moka smile. "I am sure you will."

"Then do not lie to me…ever again" he whispered holding up his tears.

Moka nodded sadly; she was disappointed how she acted towards her first friend. "I will not lie to you ever again Naruto."

Naruto smile and grabbed a hold of Moka's hand and continue to walk forward leaving a thoughtful Kokoa behind.

_Just in two days her sister was acting different in front of the blond. Was this a sign of weakness? Hopefully it is not since she believes that she was in the same shoes as her sister._

* * *

Naruto was still dragging Moka around by her hand as he kept showing them many places that many people would visit, but strangely when he mentioned the shops it didn't seemed like he was excited to tell them about it.

Eventually they stopped in front of what seemed a huge round building that was painted in red and has a fire symbol signed on it. Amaze seeing the building stood in front of them Moka and Kokoa gave Naruto a questioning look.

"What is this place Naruto?"

"That place is the Hokage mansion Moka-chan, Kokoa," Naruto smile and motioned his hand at the hokage faces, "And above it we could see the Hokage Mountain"

Moka shifted her eyes to look at the Hokage Mountain and looked back at him, "Wow that's amazing. So~ this is what a shinobi village looked like!"

"Yup!" nodded Naruto with a smile "I will surpass all the Hokage ever alive and one day the village will have my face up there!"

"Pfff, yeah right," Kokoa mocked much to Naruto and Moka disappointment. "You haven't even mastered the clone technique. You do know that you have to be the strongest in order to become a village leader." Kokoa commented remembering their dad's power.

"I see…" Naruto nodded solemnly, it seems no one believe him; not even his new friend.

"Ignore her" Moka rested her hand over his shoulder. "I will believe you." She smiles reassuring him. Kokoa though frowned and shook her head before they continue walking the streets of konoha.

* * *

After sometime walking around the village Naruto stopped smiling and talking when some familiars people blocking their way.

It were the same thugs that usually caused him trouble and send him to the hospital, Naruto stretched his hand in a protective manners and told Moka and Kokoa to stay away from his business.

"There you go brat! And here I was worrying that you wouldn't show up!" shouted the leader taking out a long blade followed by the others.

Naruto gulped, they never done this before, the thugs would always use their fist to hurt him.

Naruto looked at the surprised Moka and a bit of fear coming from Kokoa. It hurt him to see that he was going to lose his first friend rather quick.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized and took the vampires hand before running towards the portal he saw them disappearing into.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Moka asked; surely those people won't do something troublesome, right? There are too many people around them and there's no way that they will kill them…so why the hell were they running away from them?

"I-it's just…. don't look back!" he shouted when they stopped in front of the same portal he saw before, Moka was still wasn't sure, but she ordered Kokoa to enter it.

She was about to enter it but decided to go against his words and turned around. Moka widened in horror when multiple blades seemed to found its way on the blond's body, Moka cried and was about to help him when Kokoa caught her; holding her body with all her might.

"K-Kokoa let me go!" she growled but her sister was too strong and all she could do was scream and plead for Kokoa to let her go. She saw Naruto fall to the ground with a smile on his face, the blond was bleeding and even bleeding he was happy and gave her a sad look and said something rather shocking to her.

"I-I told you not to look back didn't I, M-Moka-chan? Please go and have a great day…I will always remember you guys…no matter what…I really like all of you. Especially you Moka-chan" the blond laughs at the end before falling into unconsciousness with a pool of bloods surrounding him.

Moka screamed for him to wake up with tears freely falling down her eyes, she couldn't believe it, her first friend and her first blood or maybe her first crush was dead!? Dead with a smile on his face! Why were the humans so cruel!? Moka couldn't take it anymore and she fell into unconsciousness.

"_I'm sorry Onee-sama, Naruto-san"_ thought a guilty Kokoa with tears falling down her eyes and entered the portal then seconds later the portal was closed with Naruto body on the ground still breathing but bareley.

The people around him were laughing and shouting that the demon brat was finally dead.

The next moment they were all dead by the hands of the Third Hokage.

* * *

**Shuzen Castle**

Issa looked at his daughters with surprise, he didn't know what happened in Konohagakure but what he saw worried him greatly. He saw Moka unconscious, fresh tears still on her face. He looked at Kokoa and saw her crying as well.

"Bring her to bed" he said to his servant who nodded after which he picked up Moka and headed for her bedchambers.

He could feel the eyes of his wife boring into his head, he knew it was his fault and his wife would be keen to remind him of that fact. The man looked at Kokoa and narrowed his eyes when he saw a small stain of blood on her clothes.

"I want explanation!" he ordered her was sending them to Konohagakure a bad choice? It wasn't like that when they stayed in Konoha for six months and meeting those two.

Kokoa didn't say anything and ran to hug Akasha. She didn't know what to say to him; beside she already promised Moka that she wouldn't tell their mom and dad about encountering Naruto; even though they already suspected it.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Akashiya Moka finally opened her eyes, she had fallen into a short coma because of the traumatizing events that happened before.

"Onee-sama" shouted Kokoa whilst hugging her. "Onee-sama, otou-sama used one of his technique to prevented us entering that place!"

"T-this is not a dream right? Naruto-kun is not dead right!?" she yelled at her sister hoping it wasn't true, hoping it was all just a dream, after all she kept dreaming about him, Kokoa was taken aback by her action and the suffix she used to called Naruto, she looks at her sadly, her sister was in so much despair that it actually hurt her "Naruto-kun…his not dead right!? H-he promised to us…didn't he?" she asked with Kokoa nodding.

"Y-yes he did! But you must accept this Onee-sama…Naruto-san…is really dead"

"No…n-no…that's not true, he promised us that he would become Hokage and will not die until then!"

"It's the truth he died nee-sama!"

"But he…he was my first friend…I like him…there's no way I can find someone else that could actually replace him!"

"I'm sorry nee-sama…but you must accept that he has died! After all he was a human being…t-there's no way he was going to survive!"

Moka heard her loud and clear, but she didn't say anything, she was still crying, the girl was sad; she would always receive this feeling…why does god like to mess with her life? She hated it…she hated it with her entire being.

Naruto…was her first friend…she never had a friend before beside him! People would enjoy playing around with Kokoa or her other sisters rather than with her, she hated it, she wished that meeting Naruto was only a dream, but it wasn't, he was real and he has scarred her with his presence alone.

Moka didn't know what else to say, she gave Kokoa a sad smile and nodded at her twin confirming that she was fine and walked back to her bed, it didn't matter anymore, she would always be alone, and without anyone loving her…yes she will accept that, after all it was her fate to be unloved.

Kokoa sighed in relief and looked at her sister's retreating form, she knew that she was sad, she her-self was also sad that Naruto died. The girl closed her eyes for a moment then an image of a smiling Naruto appeared.

He was kind, nice, caring, fun and maybe loyal. The girl shook her head and reopened her eyes, the girl thought over about him for a moment, sure the Naruto was handsome but he didn't matter to her like her sister was, and he has dead…so there's no point thinking about him anymore, right? He was a great friend…he was a human, but he doesn't hate monsters like them…

* * *

Then three weeks later Akasha disappeared. Moka once again was heartbroken when the people she cares keep disappearing. Not able to take this anymore Issa decided to make a move…in order for her sadness to disappear Shuzen Issa placed a seal on the rosary Akasha gave him before she disappeared.

"T-tou-sama?"

"I'm sorry musume…but, this is the only way for you to forget about them. One day you will return and when that happened you will have someone you could call friend/friends and maybe even lover. And remember…the rosary could be taken off by someone who cares for you greatly. It is a see you later musume…" explained Issa with sadness appeared in his eyes as red and black energy swirling around her daughter.

"N-no…no…I don't want this…noo!" she screamed with tears as she saw her hair changed color to pink, her once crimson eyes was turned to emerald green. Moka started to get sleepy with her surrounding turning blurry. The man what she called father was slowly changing into someone he met three weeks ago.

Naruto was his name, a great friend and a potential lover. But he is dead…there is no _him _in this world anymore. She was alone in the pit of darkness with no memory of the past and was bound to the rosary on her chest.

"Naruto…save me…" she whispered desperately much to Issa surprise and curiosity.

Who is this Naruto?

_Ending: Dancing in The Velvet (Rosario + Vampire)_

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is the second chapter of Legend among Yokais. After this you will see me updating A Shinobi in Yokai Academy or maybe the rewritten version of A Second Chance. Now it is the right time to answer some question or making a statement.**

* * *

_**Yellowflash98: **_Ahh yes about that I am sorry. After posting the new story (this story) I forgot to go to the poll section and make the poll. After updating this I will make the poll and put it on my profile straight away.

_**KaminariSenkou**__: Thank you and yes I will try completing all the story I made and I hope people keep supporting me and gave me reviews (like on your-self) so I could learn and fix my mistake._

_**Spark681**__: Well to answer that question…you needed to continue reading the story! _

_**Argorok: **__Thanks mate. _

_**Batthan the Dark Knight: **__I hope so. ^_^_

* * *

**There, all done. Oh and before I forgot I wanted to ask you something again. Do you want Sasuke to go to the Rosario + Vampire world? Where he will later have a reunion with Naruto and Kaguya is still alive? I can think of something if the answer is no. Once again like the usual…**

"**Will you kindly review?"**


	3. Invitation

**Legend among Yokais**

* * *

**Summary: ****Kaguya teleported Naruto before her defeat sends him to Yokai Academy . Founded by the Headmaster, where later, he decided to join Yokai Academy and**** reunites with ****a ****certain ****vampire**** from his childhood, and on top of that ****she was**** close to unraveling his darkest secret!**

**A/N: Yo minna-san! Sorry for taking so long but I've finally finished with chapter three and I hope everyone likes it! Anyway I forgot to change the summary and you can see above the new re-written summary for Legend among Yokais. If you spotted something wrong with the review please send me a PM or a review and fix it for me please since that's the best idea I could come up with the review for the rewritten story for Legend Among Yokais. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**LIKE, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW!**

***SPECIAL NOTES***

FOR A BETTER STORY…I NEEDED AN ACTIVE BETA-READER. PLEASE HELP ME REGARDING THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS.

"Don't look back" transformed Yokai/humantalking**.**

_"__Narutooo!__"_ transformed Yokai/human thinking.

**"Rasengan!" awakened monster/monster/bijuu/technique talking**

_**"**__**I guess this is it, huh?**__**"**_** awakened/monster/bijuu thinking**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you still think that I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? Oh well if you still think I do then I don't! I own nothing, not even life!**

* * *

**Opening: Kana-boon (Naruto Shippuden)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

* * *

During the time of war we felt anguish, fear, hatred and sadness.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War broke out. A single enemy proclaiming he will start the ultimate genjutsu and trap all mankind so that peace would be bestowed on the Elemental Nations. The declaration of a single man caused the kages of the five great villages to panic, but eventually came up with a plan to unite and crush the madman. Thus the shinobi alliance was created. Its purpose was to crush Madara and his troops and hide Uzumaki Naruto and Killer Bee from the enemy.

But fates seem to have another plan.

At some point the enemy found out where they had hidden the two last remaining jinchuriki **(human sacrifice)**. Kabuto sought to capture them but was stopped by Tsuchikage. However Naruto's new powers sensed the war and thus he and Killer Bee joined the war. Naruto created clones powered by the nine tails chakra to go to every battlefield to support everyone, while him-self and Killer Bee went straight to confront the lunatic claiming to be Uchiha Madara.

Naruto fought the man claiming Uchiha Madara and discovered that he wasn't what they seem to be. No, the man standing in front of him was someone that goes with the name of Uchiha Obito, a teammate of Hatake Kakashi and a member of his father's team; Namikaze Minato. He fought him alongside Killer Bee and tried to take down the jinchuriki corpses but he almost failed until Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko decided to help him; thus they became a partner.

But by then Obito has successfully brought the ten tails back to the world, and things were getting out of control when the Juubi used the bijuu dama on them. But luckily the shinobi alliance forces came and Ino at the last second disturbed Obito's concentration and changed the direction of the beam towards some mountain.

Uchiha Sasuke then came up and helped them. He was fighting Madara and Obito alongside Sasuke and the revived four hokages. Naruto didn't know what's going on when he saw his father, he wanted to talk to him, but he knew, he couldn't….at least not now, not when there was an primordial god in front of them hell bent on destroying the world.

Later on Naruto and Sasuke concentrated and by combining their powers; the Susano'o armor covering Kurama's body and they managed to stop Obito because of Naruto pulling the nine chakra entities out of his body.

But Naruto was too late when Madara was brought back because of Obito and things got worse from there. No one could defeat the Uchiha, he was surprisingly stronger than any of them, even the four hokages couldn't bring him down and just like that Naruto and Sasuke got killed while trying to stop/kill Madara. Madara successfully extracted Kurama out of Naruto whilst stabbing Sasuke right through his heart with his own sword.

They knew at that moment they are going to die until someone showed up inside their mindscape; it was a white haired man wearing a pure white haori with rinnegan marking on his forehead; this man was none other than the rikudo sannin, the founder of ninshu not ninjutsu; Otsutsuki Hagoromo.

The man gave them power, the power of controlling yin and yang energy. After meeting the rikudo sannin and Gaara moving the yang Kurama inside Naruto both of them were revived and they got even more confidence than before since they could feel the power running course their chakra system. But even so they still couldn't take Madara down; the man was so powerful that even with the help of Otsutsuki Hagoromo they still couldn't defeat him.

Things was getting even more worse when Madara activated the infinity Tsukiyomi, everyone on earth were trapped under the illusion inside a tree cocoon except five people. They are Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and above all the still alive Obito.

* * *

They were surprised and confused when Madara got betrayed by his own right-hand man and he were revived as a new person. His appearance was slowly changing; he slowly took an image of a woman; the woman has a delicate facial features, she has an extremely long, sweeping light color hair that touched the ground. They saw two horns like protrusions that were stuck out from her head. The woman has the byakugan and also a third eye like Hagoromo on the center of her forehead that's the eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrow were cut very short- showing a symbol of nobility and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long finger nails.

Kaguya was wearing a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown. But now it wasn't the time to check on someone appearance, the blond haired shinobi looked further behind the woman and saw that Kakashi and Sakura was perfectly fine; thanks to him Kakashi got back an eye and Sakura…well he trust her that she could handle her-self. Below them was a unconscious Obito, he wasn't dead, just tired and Kakashi or Sakura wasn't someone that could help them defeating Kaguya; tch, all he got is Uchiha Sasuke.

"You ready?" Naruto asked rolling his eye and saw that Sasuke was smirking, he got bruises all over his body, but Naruto knew his friend could help him; this is the time to put a good use with Hagoromo's power.

"Whenever…huff…you're…huff…dopes!" Sasuke smirked between panting, there's no way he was going to lose against Naruto. Before things could escalated too quickly Kakashi stepped forward, his eyes were looking at Naruto and Sasuke with a smile under his mask. The silver haired jounin narrowed his eyes when he was looking at Kaguya.

"What is your objective?" Kakashi asked with sweats dripping down his face; he could feel the strong enormous aura she was giving them and to tell the truth…her chakra; it was unmeasured. He doesn't know how powerful this woman is; but he got a feeling that she was even more powerful than Uchiha Madara him-self.

However he was worried that since Naruto and Sasuke with their new god-like power couldn't take Madara down and if this woman was more powerful than the Uchiha was…well, it's time to say bye-bye.

Kaguya closed her eyes, she was enjoying the sensation of getting hit by the small wind breeze; after all she has been sealed inside the moon for many centuries. The woman reopened her eyes and tilted her head to the left, she was looking at the two people standing in front of her, and more especially she was looking at Naruto.

The blond reminded her of something, something that once dearly loved her and betrayed her…yes he reminded her of her son Hagoromo and the boy beside him reminded her of Hamura, her second sons.

Kaguya turned around and narrowed her eyes at Sakura, the pink hair girl wasn't a threat; she was the weakest link among the four of them here. Kaguya trail her eyes down to look at the crouching Kakashi, he was strong, she could tell just by looking at him but he was currently low in chakra; he was not a threat, but a possible threat.

Kaguya scoffed all of them here possessed the same chakra as her and yet they are questioning her authority, their chakra is her and no one could have them unless her; but she decided to humor them and answer the silver haired man question.

"My objective is this place…this earth is my precious nursery. I cannot allow anyone else to damage it anymore…Let us end this battle. Here…I shall erase you all from existence, right now!" Kaguya smirked, her eyes was staring at Naruto and Sasuke as the ground beneath them shook and one by one the ground started falling, below them are appeared a field of lava.

Naruto gaped in surprsie as he along with everyone was falling down; but Sasuke acted fast and summoned his eagle to catch Naruto. Sighing in relieve Naruto look below towards Kakashi, Sakura and surprisingly Obito; he was there still unconscious with his palm imbedded by a kunai into a cliff.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes, so they are all just weakling, she expected more than this…especially from the blond kid.

Naruto and Sasuke widened in surprise when Sasuke's summoning disappeared since it couldn't take the heat thus causing both of them to fall. Naruto growls and started yelling when he suddenly…floating? Sasuke deadpanned, so the blond idiot could fly! Why he didn't do that in the first place!? Right…he was an idiot, that's why he couldn't do that.

"I heard that!" Naruto mumbles, he felt Sasuke emotion; the emo duck-butt feeling annoyed at something and then he could feel his emotion changed…it was like he was mocking someone; which he guessed was him. Naruto extended his hand as it travels towards the falling Sasuke and caught him before he could land on the lava.

Sakura breathe a sigh of relieve, she was looking up towards the kunai and saw that it was attacked to a big rock. She hopes the rope wouldn't brake and things going to be fine... eventually the rope stretched and loosened it-self.

Naruto widened in surprise as he saw them falling. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled out as his hands separated to three parts and caught both of them including the unconscious Obito. Naruto dropped them on the ground and send Sasuke a nod. Nodding back the last Uchiha body was covered by purple colored armor, it was his perfect Susano'o and in this mode he could fly just fine like Naruto.

"You ready dope?"

"Tch, there's no need to call me that teme!"

Kaguya raised her eyebrow watching them bickering with each other; so both of them are supposed to be rival? Like her sons? The silver haired woman closed her eyes as an image of Hagoromo and Hamura appeared and when she reopened her eyes she could see the image of them on Naruto and Sasuke.

The woman quickly disappeared into a strange black hole teleportation and appeared right behind Naruto and Sasuke; her hands shot forward as she gripped their neck tightly while shedding some tears.

"My sons…Hagoromo…Hamura" she mumbles sadly with tears dropping from her angelic feature face, the woman didn't know what else to say; they are her sons and it is time to put them to sleep. "I'm sorry my sons…but, enough playing, it is time for the both of you to go to sleep!"

Naruto gritted his teeth while Sasuke grunted; both of them are stuck against some woman grips and the hell with her calling them her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura? Naruto's hand trembled as it found a way to held her hand as he send a glare to her, an image of a red-headed woman with a smile on her face and a smiling blond haired man appeared inside his mind.

"You are not my mother…there's no way someone like you will ever be my mother!" Naruto snapped in anger trying to push her away. But Kaguya didn't budge her grips was too strong and it didn't get any better when half of their face slowly being covered by black Zetsu.

Sasuke was getting frustrated, like Naruto he has tried to break free but she was too strong! "W-what's the purpose behind all this?" Sasuke asked trying to buy time whilst his mind thinking for a way so they could escape from her grip.

Though Kaguya didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything since her mind was clouded by memories. Her sons were here and they are playing a dangerous game with her, it's already passed their bed time, it is time to put them to sleep!

Hearing no answer from the silver headed woman, black Zetsu decided to humor them and told them the true story behind all this, why he exist and the purpose he have in this world including why chakra existed. He told them everything; from the beginning of the shinjuu tree. Kaguya consumed the fruit causing her to go into some undergo changing and Hagoromo and Hamura defeated her and sealed her by creating a moon. Then he explain that he has watched Hagoromo teaching his children's and saw them debating with each other; the fool think he has created peace but all he did was causing more chaos and creating more war for centuries.

After that he told them he has changed the Uchiha's stone table, manipulating Uchiha Madara, the incarnation of Indra. He saw the Uchiha and the Senju boy battling with each other, neither side was winning until Hashirama tricked Madara and stabbed him with his own sword. Deciding to help Madara black Zetsu told them that he has fool the man thinking that he was his willed, he told them everything; he was the cause of wars, he manipulated almost everyone and he did all that so he could achieve one thing, to revive his mother, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Naruto growls, he was mad, no scratch that, he was furious. The reason he didn't have parents, everyone suffering and peace never cease to exist was because of black Zetsu! "You are not my mother…since a mother never threatened her child!" Naruto growled angrily as the chakra shroud covering his abs starting to taken a shape of a hand and a blue orbs sphere was created.

"Let go of us!"

Just like that his chakra shrouded arm thrust the rasengan completely hitting Kaguya in the stomach. Not expecting the power, Kaguya flinched, she was taken aback completely by technique as she flew across the air; hitting a certain hill.

"Thanks…" Sasuke mumbles looking away from the blond whilst scratching his chin out of embarrassment. So much has happened in this war, yet he never done anything, except to follow Naruto's shoes…just like he once did to his brother; Uchiha Itachi. Naruto reminded him so much of Itachi that is why he doesn't like the blond. Yes, he treated the blond like a sheer rival because of jealousy.

Naruto smirked in amusement, "No problem!"

Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes when they saw her rose from the ground and disappeared into her black nothingness teleportation. Naruto shifted his eyes to look at Sasuke. "Change of plan, Sasuke!"

"Right!" nodded the raven haired Uchiha as he went into a fighting stance and prepare for the outcome.

* * *

"Listen Sasuke…this is the plan"

Taken aback by surprise the Uchiha scowled. "What the hell Naruto…that's the most stupid idea a ninja has ever come!"

"We wouldn't know unless we try the jutsu, teme!" Naruto growled, he knew that wasn't the best idea. But he remembered that certain day where the technique managed to put Sarutobi unconscious.

"And then we die" Sasuke stated drily.

"Hmph at least that idea have work against one certain hokage" Naruto mumbles to him-self but the Uchiha could still hear him.

"Fine" Sasuke sigh shaking his hand in disappointment; his friend is being stubborn. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes when they saw Kaguya flew out of the portal going towards them in a full speed.

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto smirked.

"Hn, just don't embarrass me…" Sasuke mumbles back in reply as bloods trickles down out of his left eye. The silver headed woman saw bloods trickles down his eye as she used that certain speed to change direction; completely dodging the black flames of ametarasu.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow when he saw Sasuke missed aiming the ametarasu as he saw the woman rushed towards the unsurprised Uchiha. "They are planning something…" he thought wearily as he saw Sasuke dodged the woman bloodline technique before disappearing in a flock of ravens and appeared right behind her with his hand holding his katana.

Everything was so fast around them; thanks to the Sharingan he could barely tracked Kaguya movement. The woman was about to elaborate him with her bone technique that once contact could eradicate anyone.

"I've got you" Kaguya smirked in victory as the time seemed to move in a slow movement, her hand was thrust forward and the bone was about to touch Sasuke until he disappeared in a flock of ravens.

"Heh, no, I got you" The Uchiha smirked back as he held the kusanagi on his right hand and swung down the sword; attempting to slice her in half.

"**Mother!"** widened a surprise Black Zetsu as he saw Sasuke cut his mother in half. The Uchiha grin thinking that he has won the battle until her body reformed back to normal.

"Not enough Hamura…it is game over" the silver haired woman stated as she went for the kill.

"!" Sasuke gasped as Kaguya used his katana to stab him right in the chest. His lips slowly stretch as he weakly pointed his finger to the left. Confused the silver haired woman tilted her head to the side and there she saw a grinning Naruto with his hands on a 'T' signed.

"Here come the most anti pervert technique…**Sexy: Reverse Harem Technique!**" Naruto exclaimed as puff of smokes covering his entire body. Once the smokes disappeared there fly six different males in nude.

"!"

"…"

Both Kaguya and Sakura flew across the air/ground as bloods trickles down their nose with a pervert grin on their face. "Heh I told you it worked!" Naruto shouted whilst sweat dropping followed by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Hmph…well done, idiot!"

"Shut up freaky eyes!"

"What was that dope!?"

"Hmph know your place teme!"

* * *

Kakashi sigh, there they are bickering with one another. Sometimes he wonders if such teens like them existed out there. (Somewhere in Fairy Tail Natsu and Grey sneezed).

"Okay stops it"

"Hmph, you started"

Sasuke hummed for a moment as he disappeared into a blur and rushed towards the daydreaming Kaguya "What are you waiting for, idiot?" Sasuke questioned as he saw the blond growled and rushed towards Kaguya as well.

"Let's hope this work…" they pleaded as they thrust their palms opened, showing two strange symbols; a yellow circle that looked like the sun and a black crescent that looked like the moon. This is the yin and yang energy. The powers that could only seal Kaguya back inside the moon.

While in the air Kaguya snapped her eyes open and did a back flip and grabbed the surprise and unguarded ninjas. "It's time to end this" there she said those words as she threw Sasuke inside a portal.

"Wha-!" Sasuke widened in surprise as he hit the ground head first. He quickly turned around to look at the small path-way portal, "damn it…she managed to separated me from Naruto!" he growled in anger; they are now outmatch with her power!

The Uchiha clenched his hand into a fist and begun observing his surroundings. Apparently he was standing right in the middle of deserts. Step after steps he slowly took as the raven haired Uchiha walked around the desert in hope finding a way out.

Taken aback by surprise Naruto was standing a couple feet away from Kaguya. Apparently the crazy woman tricked them and used that moment to separated him from Sasuke. A bead of sweats rolling down his face as Kaguya and him-self went into a staring contest.

The blond headed shinobi decided to summon his clones as they surrounded him; protecting him from Kaguya's threat. "Clone and clones…you keep using those coward technique" he heard the woman comment.

"Meh, yet they are effective to gathers information" Naruto stated boringly, everyone has said that almost all his techniques are useless. Yet, he used the _useless _techniques to defeat powerful enemies.

"Hmm I guess you are right. Though I shall now not worry about you tricking me again. Since the Uchiha is now trapped inside my dimension." Kaguya stated.

The blond shrugged, he couldn't care less about Sasuke. He knew teme could take care of him-self, so there's no need to think about him right now, right? "Alright everyone…let's defeat this crazy woman!" he ordered as the clones nodded their head.

Kaguya raised her eyebrows as she saw them move towards her, they are fast, yes, but in her eyes they looked like a moving turtle. "Heh I just need to aim for the real one!" she shouted mentally as she rushed towards the _real Naruto_. Thrusting her palm towards the blond a thirty centimeters bones shot forward and stabbed the blond right in his stomach.

"ehh?" he gasped in surprise as his body turned ashes.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura gasped, Naruto has died! That woman has killed him! "N-no…our only hope is gone…" Sakura cried. Even if she was the strongest woman in her generation, she knew that she didn't have a chance to fight Kaguya; she feels hopeless now.

The unconscious shinobi slowly stirs and looked at both of them with confusion in his eyes. "it seems god have another plan…" they heard him sigh. Kakashi decided to help him and gave the weak man a hand, "thanks…Kakashi" he smiles for the first time.

"No problem Obito" Kakashi smile back; though they cannot see it since the spiky silver haired man mouth was covered by his damn black mask! The awoken Uchiha observed his surrounding, he saw Naruto everywhere, Madara seemed missing and black Zetsu was siding with Kaguya…how many more people is black Zetsu going to trick?

Obito shook his head; this was not the right time to think about that…yet. He was searching for Sasuke, yet he couldn't find him. The ex-jinchuriki narrowed his eyes when he saw a small portal. "Sasuke is missing…" Obito stated as he tilted his head to look at them "And Naruto…his-"

"I'm right here" a smiling Naruto appeared beside Sakura.

Startled Sakura looked at the Naruto that stood right beside her. "A-are you the real Naruto?" she questioned as the blond nodded.

"I promise everyone that I will not die until I become the hokage, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto with so much confident that make her believe him. In konoha he was the inspiration for everyone to become stronger, without him they are sure they won't have any motivation to get strong; the will of fire totally live inside of him

The white haired Uchiha smirked as he stare at the confident Naruto. "Hehehe…" he chuckles lowly "promise me this Uzumaki Naruto…no matter how people treated you; promise me that you will never change."

"Sure, sensei!" Naruto grinned shocking the once villain; he wasn't expecting to hear that from him; he believes him-self has failed everyone he loves. What? Obito is his father student and to him through the war the Uchiha villain has become a teacher; Obito has lectured him about many stuff he promise him-self not to forget and learned through Obito's mistake so he will not have the same fate as the Uchiha.

* * *

"Alright…gathers around fellow ninja" Obito ordered as Naruto tilted his head to look at him along with Kakashi and Sakura. Obito pouted "That is fine…anyhow; I've got a plan to get Sasuke back"

"That's great" Naruto smile as he, no, they listened begun to listen at Obito's plan.

"Alright…now Sakura I wanted you to grab my hand and we…" He was interrupted by Kaguya as she threw a long spear made of bone and disappeared into a blur as she appeared in front of Obito with her hand shot forward. She was about to kill Obito until Kakashi made a move and used the raikiri to anticipate her attack thus holding her in place as she dodged the fearsome lighting technique.

Quickly forming the rasengan Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash of yellow and thrust his hand forward planning to hit the rasengan in her stomach. That technique has fooled her once, and there's no way she was going to be fool twice! Bones erupted out of her stomach; protecting her from taking damage.

But Naruto wasn't done as he appeared right behind her and planted a paper bomb right on her body. **"Katsu!"** they heard the blond shouted as the paper exploded sending black Zetsu and Kaguya to the ground. "Know your place!" Naruto smirked as he did a roundhouse kick enchanted by chakra; sending them flying through the air.

"Damn it!" she growled as she flew through the air. That damn child once again has overpowered her. She needed to come up with something or soon they are going to get that damn Uchiha back and seal her back for another centuries or maybe forever!

"W-wow…" startled the three shinobi, under a couple of minutes Naruto managed to brought Kaguya down. But they know that wasn't enough, she was an immortal being and no matter how much damage she received time will her injuries. "Alright good job Naruto…now Sakura…we are going" Obito stated staring at Naruto in astonishment as his body swirls around and Sakura disappeared alongside Obito.

"While they are gone we should focus our attention back to her" Kakashi warned his student as the blond headed smile giving his sensei a nod and looked at Kaguya beating his clones rather easily.

A couple of hours later after Obito sacrificed him-self to protect them Naruto used the rasenshuriken mix with the bijuus chakra at Kaguya making her natural chakra overloaded. The woman was now covered in white, she looked like a plume fruit with heads of the nine bijuus covering her body, and she couldn't move.

Kakashi who was floating in the air looked below to look at his smirking students. "Naruto!" he shouted snapping him back to reality as the boy rushed towards her. But fate wasn't that as the woman changed back to normal. Her once overload natural energy/chakra has receded to their normal state.

"Damn you~!" she growled and threw random techniques at them. The three shinobi not counting Sakura dodges the techniques rather easily.

"**Concentrate mother. Don't lose your cool!**" Black Zetsu scowled with a sweat on his face as he watched his mother throwing random jutsus at the two shinobi that kept dodging her attacks.

"Shut up!" the angry Kaguya growled, completely ignoring black Zetsuand rushed towards the prepare shinobi. The woman though fell under their trap as a thousand clones of Naruto surrounded her. Kaguya gaped in surprise but release a heat of energy that quickly dispelled the clones.

Smokes filled the surrounding as she observed the clearance and prepare for any surprise attack. "Dodge this if you can!" she heard that blond idiot shouted from the smokes and saw the rasenshuriken flew towards her at an amazing speed.

"_Fool!" _the woman thought smirking slightly as she extended her hand forward and absorbed the technique. She was surprised when the _rasenshuriken_ technique exploded in smokes and turn into Naruto as the sixteen years old shinobi punched her straight in the face.

Meeting his fist the silver haired woman flew across the air as Kakashi appeared from behind and punched her from the Susano'o armor, enchanting his strength. The woman taken back by surprise flew back towards Naruto as the blond haired jinchuriki performed a normal rasengan and hit her right in the stomach.

"!" Kaguya eyes widened as she gasped in surprise when she saw Sasuke rushed towards her with his hand extended showing the black crescent symbol.

"Naruto!" she heard the raven haired Uchiha called out his friend as she saw him moved and done the same thing as him.

Kaguya growl and did a flip and planned to escape this sealing technique by flying below towards the escape route. But Kakashi was there blocking her way from escaping her punishment. **"Mother above!**" she heard her son voiced as the woman nodded and flew upward.

"Heh foolish child's" she stated with a smirk thinking she has escaped.

"There's no way I'm letting you go, shannaro~!" she heard a righteous female voice as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sakura punched her right on her head and send her flying down. The two symbols on their palms; a black crescent like moon and a yellow circle like the sun met her skins.

Kaguya could feel her-self losing her power as she glare at Naruto angrily. "I'm not going to die without me taking someone!" she shouted angrily as she formed a hand seal and a black portal appeared right below Naruto.

"What the-" Naruto thought in surprise as the last thing he saw and heard was Kaguya sealed inside the planetary devastation technique and three people calling his name as the world around him turned blurry; eventually passing out.

* * *

Hagoromo snapped his eyes opened when he feels Naruto and Sasuke chakra met with Kaguya as the man appeared out of thin air and thrust his hand upward forming one of the mysterious yet dangerous technique; **the jibaku tensei**.

The ground below them shook as the dirt below lifted upwards and surrounded the unconscious woman. Slowly but surely it turned into a moon as the technique continue to push her away from the earth.

The man turned around and was about to thank them when he saw Naruto disappeared inside the black portal. "Naruto~!" he heard their voice calling out for his name desperately. "It seems I am too late to stop that technique" stated a frowned Hagoromo gaining their attention as the three shinobi looked at him with great hope.

"Does that mean you could bring him back here?" Kakashi questioned and much to their disappointment they saw Hagoromo shook his head,

"Sadly no, it is too late for me to do that."

"So we lost him!?" the anger Uchiha growled as he glare at the old man floating in front of him with his legs crossed whilst crossing arms. "You are the rikudo sannin! You should know something about that!"

Despite the shouting and glare he got from Sasuke the man just smile thinking about his son, Indra. In the end Sasuke was someone that truly cares for his friend. "No, that is something beyond me. Even if I do know, my life force isn't enough to bring him back here."

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist and gritted his teeth. He was mad…no furious, the man was the most powerful and the oldest shinobi. Yet he doesn't know anything about that teleportation technique. He was about to retort the father of ninshu when Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder whilst shaking his head.

"Don't Sasuke. All we can do is hoping that he could come back here, safe and sound"

Frowning the Uchiha sigh in defeat sending a nod to his sensei and begun to looked at the horizon as he saw the sun rises with its light glimmering in the sky giving them a very beautiful view. Unconscious the Uchiha clenched his hand into a fist whilst gritting his teeth.

"_Until his back…I cannot settle my score with him."_

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly started to open and he found him-self almost reflexively scowling in annoyance as he was met with the familiar white walls of a hospital. He groaned; he hated hospitals.

"_Wait a minute, hospital?!_" his eyes fully snapped open in surprise as he sat up on the hospital bed. Looking around, he found that he wasn't in a hospital room he would always recognize.

"You are awake…" A man voice broke him out of his thought.

Naruto turned his head around and saw a man leaned on the wall wearing a priest outfit leaned with a grin on his face. "

"_Weird…_" Naruto thought for a moment observing the man's outfit. "Y-Yeah, how long have I been out?" he questioned the man nervously and wondered how he ended up in this mess.

Last, he remember the black portal enveloped him and then…nothing. From there on forward he cannot remember anything…but how can that be? Still, he was thankful that the technique didn't erase his memory completely.

The man hummed as he walked at the foot of his bed. "Three days. You were injured when we found you lying down outside the academy. Your face was almost as pale as a sheet of paper, actually. Any you seemed to have absolutely no energy left in you, whatsoever. We were actually surprised that you are still alive, human."

Hearing the man's tones Naruto flinched and wondered what he meant by saying that? Isn't he a human too? "What do you mean…Ojii-san? Aren't you a human?"

The man's eyes seemed to glow for a few minutes, freaking the boy out as he heard a chuckled escaped his mouth. "You could say that…I'm far more superior to the human"

"Umm batman?" he questioned.

The man chuckled, batman? Hah! That guy was still a human, but, he actually like the movie(s) and to think this kid think he was a bat man…ahh~ the possibility saving those weak humans. "No I am not batman…and do not say that again."

"Uhh sorry" Naruto mumbles a bit embarrassed that he said something…outrages? Naruto closed his eyes trying to contact Kurama or the other bijuus chakra, but all he got was silence. The blond snapped his eyes opened when he felt the bed shook, there he saw the man sitting down near his feet with that smirk still on his face. "Okay this is a weird question…but where am I?"

* * *

Mikogami stood still as he saw the child's closed his eyes, deciding to take a seat the man sat down on the bed beside the teen's feet. What he saw surprise him, the teen for a moment has that looked of a warrior, those who has witnessed war. "This boy…his not normal is he?" he wondered as he heard the teen's question about where he was.

"Hmm that is indeed a weird question. You see boy, no human has ever managed to get through the barrier that was designed by me…and certain someone for many years. I am quiet surprise that you didn't know about this place…" he stated casually staring at the child's blue eyes. "Right now, you are inside Yokai Academy infirmary room"

"Y-Yokai Academy?"

"Yes, a school that I built in order for monster to coexist with humans. You see, our world has two fraction, yokai and humans. For many centuries these two races has going through many wars and as years passed, we yokai, lost against the human because of their advance technology that caused us to hide. Some stayed behind and got killed once the human found out they are monsters. Because of that I…we created this school so monsters and humans could someday coexist with each other." The man explained with sadness filled his tone.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the man solemnly. "I see…you have very noble dreams. It seems the cycle of hatred still spread around the world."

"Hmph, you seemed to know much about the cycle of hatred. Mind telling me about it?" the man asked politely, hoping this…unique and mysterious child to explain about him-self.

Naruto nodded, there's nothing he needed to hide. Maybe it's better to tell him…and maybe by telling this the weird old man could help him return to Konoha. "Well then…you better get your-self comfortable because this is going to be a one of a hell awesome story"

"Hehehe…very well than brat, I am eager to hear it"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. On the day I was born my village was-"Like he said before, there's nothing he needed to hide.

Mikogami listened to the child's story; it was surprising if he must say. He never thought humans like Naruto actually exist. Akasha has once said that she and her husband, Issa, met strong people from that world, the Elemental Nation. There they met two wonderful and nice people ironically named Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato. "Heh so you are their child's, huh?" he asked interrupting Naruto.

"Hmm yeah I am. But, how do you know about them?"

"Let's just say I got a friend that has visited your world" Mikogami stated casually causing him to freeze as the memories about him meeting those _two_ to resurface. "What's wrong? Are you not going to tell me about your story?" he questioned wondering why he just froze like that.

Naruto shook his head and told the man about Kurama attacked his village, his ninja career, the fourth great shinobi war, meeting the Rikudo Sannin, the origin of chakra and finally defeating Kaguya.

"I see you are stuck here…and you wanted to go back there?"

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face as his eyes filled with hope. "Yes, that's what I wish for and I hope you could help me…"

Mikogami chuckled, unlike Akasha and Issa where Minato helped them to go back here in a couple of months he need the whole four years to do that. He's smart, yes, but still he doesn't have the knowledge with the time and space technique. "I see…I could help you regarding that matters."

Naruto face lifted up in happiness. "Really? You could send me back to my world? C'mon I needed to go there now!"

Mikogami chuckled whilst shaking his head, "No, I cannot do that now. To make the key I needed the whole four years…until then I believe you cannot go back to your world"

"Oh…" the down Naruto said between disappointment and sadness. "T-then…where am I going to stay until you finish making the key?"

"Here of course. Where else Naruto-kun? By doing that you could help me protect the school from the shadow. It will be perfect because you are a ninja" Mikogami smirked thinking about certain reports he always received every year because of the lack of security the school have. Beside this year he believes a human will attending the school.

Naruto frowned, him going to school? Is the guy mad!? But after thinking for a while the man was right. If he stays here he doesn't need to take care of other thing and all he needed was staying here for four years. Nothing is wrong with that right? "_Hmm…should I accept his invitation? Four years doesn't take long and all I've got to do was watching the school from the shadow…and attending the classes…I'm sure I'll survive. Beside Konoha doesn't need me now since they got the teme and Kakashi is pretty strong him-self…hmm, I think I know the answer"_

"Well brat? What do you say about this matter?"

"Heh of course I'll join the school. It will be interesting to protect monsters…since I'm my-self a human. But promise me you will finish making this key on the exact same year."

The man shrugged, he always keeps his promises. "Of course" he smiles handing Naruto a form that took him five minutes to fill. "Alright…Namikaze Naruto?" he inquired. A few minutes ago it was Uzumaki…now why the hell the boy did change it to Namikaze?

"Hehehe well new life new identity I guess." He chuckled laughing sheepishly whilst rubbing his hand on the back of his head. He wanted to try using his father name since childhood he used Uzumaki …so now is the perfect time to use his dad surname.

Mikogami shrugged, good thinking. "Alright Namikaze Naruto...the school will open in another week and tomorrow I needed you to go with the bus driver to pick up something for me…until then, take care of your-self Naruto-kun…" he turned around and stopped in front of the door before placing a key down on the near table. "That is a key to your room. All the stuff you needed will be there and I hope like my-self you could keep your words…" just like that the man walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto chuckled as his eyes gaze outside the window. "Heh, I always keep my words…because that's my nindo my ninja way!"

* * *

**_Ending: Dancing in the Velvet (Rosario + Vampire)_**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 finished. What do you think? Was it good or bad? Either way I hope you could tell me in the review section. Next we will have the fourth chapter updated…what? I am excited to write this story and I'm planning to stick with this first before updating my other stories. Anyway you might notice this longer than the two latest chapters. And you might wonder why I done that…well the reason is someone PM me that I should write the chapter longer…being the bad guy I am, I decided to make the chapter longer and labushka here it is. About Sasuke…he will not appear in Rosario + Vampire world…not until I reached chapter 30 or 40 (if I plan to make that long)…because he will have a big impact for the story… (SPOILER…SPOILER) Anyway I decided to make Moka a love rival…but I'm not sure who…please choose between Mizore, Kurumu or someone you would like to suggest…maybe someone from another parody? Sure I guess, it could be anyone…but only one or two? Tell me what you think about this. Though if it is from another manga…I suggested Lala, Yui…Akeno…bah you guys choose it…not me. Ahahaha (Awkward~) Like the usual…**

"**Will you please kindly review?**"


	4. Conflicted and Reunion

**Legend among Yokais**

* * *

**Author Note: Yo minna-san! Sorry for the late update. Shinigami has edited this chapter and yeah he's now my beta-reader, yay! Without any further ado, let's get on with the chapter.**

People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking: "Namikaze Naruto."

People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking: _"Maybe I shouldn't do that in the first place?"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: **"Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: _**"Interesting."**_

Technique/Jutsu: **"Rasengan!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you still think that I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? Well~ if you still think I do then I don't! I own nothing not even life!**

_**Opening: Kana-boon (Naruto Shippuden)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conflicted &amp; Reunion**

* * *

Naruto sat peacefully in the room as the rays of the sun shined into the room. The dorm was a nice room square twenty by eighteen feet. It was enough to fit a nice size bed, a desk with a single chair, a fridge, a closet for clothing and a microwave.

Standing up Naruto hummed before walked over the window and opened it only to receive a cold blast of wind causing him to shiver. Now wide awake from the blast of cold air Naruto went into the bathroom and turned the nozzles. Holding his hands together under the running water he leaned over and splashed his face a few times before reaching out for a towel on the handle and dried his face.

Walking out of the bathroom Naruto approached the closet. Getting dressed Naruto wore a school uniform consisting of a white collared shirt, brown pants, a green blazer and red tie. He was a bit disappointed there wasn't a hit of orange in it. Damn it and here he thought Mikogami would hear his suggestion about changing the uniform color…green is just too much of a reminded of Gai's and Lee's flame of youth.

Kurama rolled his eyes, he had to agree with the blond regarding that matters about the uniform being a reminder of those two ridiculous busy brows mans that would always shouts flames of youth…and that unbreakable genjutsu…grr, just thinking about that made him shuddered.

Looking at Naruto through his mindscape the orange nine tail fox chuckled out of amusement. **"This was your choice…and you knew it will be troublesome, so suck it up brat, you better get used with the school uniform."** Kurama said in a reminding tone, what was the blond idiot thinking? He chose this school instead of finding a place to settle in and have his own family? But no~ he chose this place and here he is again watching the blond being a student and study in some creepy looking high school built for monsters…well let's just hope the idiot doesn't become the dead-last like the old times.

Naruto frowned at that, closing his eyes for a moment, once he snapped them he was standing on a water surface with Kurama stood in front of him, he was still looking the same; big fluffy orange furs and nine huge tails swaying on his back, his once cold and angry demeanor has been replaced with a calm collected façade. "Yeah~ I knew that Kurama" Naruto sang happily causing Kurama to twitch as a tic mark appeared in his head. "But~ do you want to stay in this world forever? I mean I could find a place to settle in somewhere in this dimension and start a family but you knew that it would be different don't you Kurama? My heart…will be empty and hollow…because it will not be same…my friends…everyone I cherished for are not in this dimension. Every passing day I would always think about them…the Fourth Great Shinobi War has ended but I didn't know what happened to them and just thinking about that made my heart ache in pain." Naruto ended the sentence with a sad tone causing Kurama to nod, he knew all about that hell he cared about the brat but after everything he has been through he to start anew here and forget about the past and also the blond needed to find a mate, not that Hinata…don't get him wrong he liked that girl too but 'Hinata' is too shy for his liking and it…

A sudden thought entered his mind, those two vampires girl…they're yokai too right? Heh, maybe his host going to Yokai Academy was not going to be a bad thing and here he thought his live going to get boring. **"Meh"** Kurama shrugged his shoulder sounding like he doesn't care at all. **"That's what you said but look at where we're? Besides don't you dare say that you're all alone?" **Kurama growled surprising Naruto. **"You've got me and my other siblings! And besides…this is not the Uzumaki Naruto I would always know…wait…uhh you're taken your father name didn't you?"** The fox send him a questioning looked, Naruto nodded and continued to listen, Kurama has a point…this is not like him at all. **"Agh! Forget it kit! What I'm trying to say here…you can move on…you're Namikaze Naruto…you never know when to give up…surely moving on is a big task but you could do it and find new precious people…just like those two vampires. What were their names again? Maka? Mangkok? Ugghh…ahh I remember her name is Moko and the other one Kokoco!"** Kurama ended with a warm smile on his face, though Naruto raised his eyebrow.

The blond couldn't help but palmed his face, what's with Kurama mentioning those two girls suddenly? And the way he addressed their names are wrong, damns it. "It's Moka and Kokoa..not Moko or Kokoco!" Naruto corrected and raising his voice making the Kyuubi no Yoko pout and looked away with a stream of tears running down his eye. "Hey, what's wrong Kurama?" Naruto looked at in confusion, what was the fox doing…crying like that…wait is that the tears of joy? Seriously…something must have happened to Kurama when Kaguya send them here…must be something involving the fox brain...if he have a brain that is.

Ignoring the blond's thought Kurama grins, turning around to face the blond the nine tail fox send the blond a mental image of a grownup Moka wearing nothing but bikini. "Look-look kit…this is her…your favorite childhood friend. Akashiya Moko…isn't she hot?" the now happy Kyuubi no Yoko asked raising his voice at Naruto even though he was standing a couple meters ahead of him and the fact he was addressing Moka name as Moko again…

Hearing the name again Naruto could feel a tick mark appeared on his forehead. _"Stupid Kurama…"_ Naruto thought as his hand palmed his face, he couldn't help it but needed to do that. Shaking the thought of his head Naruto mesmerized the image Kurama provided him, it was an adult looking Moka with a smile on her face, and she has beautiful long silver hair that reached down her knees, two pairs of crimson eyes with black slits like cat that attracted him. Shifting his eyes down, the blond couldn't help but grin perversely with bloods trickle down his nose. Moka has two pairs of huge breast…a bit smaller than Tsunade, nonetheless it is still big and that ass. Dang she's hot and that bikini made her look sexy! The thought of seeing her…looking like that actually turned him on…he's horny just seeing an image? What's wrong with him? Damn Jiraiya and his influence.

"Damn it Kurama! Stop it…we are just friends!" Naruto scowled at the grinning fox that dropped the illusion with a pout on his face; Kurama looked really cute at that moment. Although he looked cute doesn't mean that he agree with Kurama, no, to love someone you needed time, it cannot happen just by looking at the person. Then Naruto eyes softened, looking away he mumbles something under his breath, but still Kurama could hear him, for god sake he has two pairs of huge ears!

"Beside…we haven't met each other since that incident…"

When he heard that Kurama's heart ached in pain, the fox knew that incident has scarred his life, even though he never show it the fox knew deep within him he has a grudge against the villagers who has done that to him, though he could never hate Konoha and its people. But still the fact that Naruto was supposed to be dead if the third hokage wasn't there…luckily he was there along with him; the one who has kept him alive and has healed almost all his unhealed injuries**. "Don't worry kit. I assure you that you will become more than friends…"** Kurama said truthfully in a soft tone remembering the affection the silver hair vampire was giving, she trusted the kit whereas her small sister…what was her name again? Kokoca…or was it Kokoa? Hmm he couldn't tell, fuck it…what kind of parents names their child's after drinks? Ahh right the vampires... Anyway what he was trying to say is that she believed in him, she was the first person he encountered that trusted him fully.

Naruto nodded, the thought of having a relationship with someone wasn't a bad thing, he wanted that, hell he was planning to start a relationship with Hinata after the war ended…ohh well he guess that won't happen, huh? He couldn't even tell Hinata how he feels about her, and the possibility of them to be together has been ruined by Kaguya…damn that witch! Naruto inwardly sigh, turning around the blond prepare to leave, a smile grace upon his face as his head tilted to the side, barely looking at the lazy fox. "Heh…keep that thought to your-self…but right now I've got things to do, talk to you later furball!"

Kurama nodded with a smile watching him leave his mindscape as he saw the blond disappeared in particles of life. Kurama dropped his smile when he realized something; the kit has called him Furball, again! **"Damn it kit! How many time have I told you not to call me furball…I am not a furball…I am Kurama the mightiest tail beast ever to exist!"** Kurama shouted in a loud booming voice that made Naruto ears cringed painfully, covering it he groans and cursed the fox name underneath his breath.

"Nope there's still the Juubi…you forgot to mention him…or was it her?" Naruto snickered as he grabbed his school bag and walked out of the dorm before closing and locking the door behind him. Smiling the blond couldn't help but wonder_. "Is this place really built for monster?"_

* * *

The school ceremony has ended; the head master has dismissed everyone to go back to their respective homeroom or in their case, the freshman needed to find their homeroom. Naruto was walking around the school hall trying to find his homeroom, he didn't know how much has passed but he started to get worry when he saw the students continued to decreasing, everyone but him has founded their homeroom, damn it!

Mikogami and that creepy bus driver has told him where to go after the ceremony ended but seeing him having some trouble Kurama started chuckling before it goes into a full grown laughter. **"Instead of turning to the left you should continue walking straight, you should see your homeroom after you passed the stairs…or whatever those midgets called it."** Kurama told him in utter amusement making the blond nods and followed the great Kurama GPS. Before he knows it from a far the blond could see the number of his homeroom.

"Ahh~ thank you Kurama!" Naruto shouted mentally and ran towards his homeroom.

Kurama just shook his head, he was a bit disappointed with Naruto, after war ended and trapped in this dimension the blond started to forget about certain things like direction for example, it is not like him, nope, not at all…wait, on second thought he might be wrong on that matter, after all this is Naruto, he was an idiot after all.

**"Yet, he was the one who ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War." **A familiar voice stated from a couple meters away from him, his figure were covered by the shadow, yet he knew who this…person was, eight long tails slowly swaying on its back, it's mouth were open indicating he was speaking to him.

Kurama smirk, well this is a surprise, he believe they will show up later. **"Long time no see…Gyuki."** Kurama greeted and barely raising his hand up in the air, once more his mouth were open indicating he was…yawning?

Gyuki could feel a tick mark appeared on his forehead, hand were clenched as he approached the nine tail demon fox at a great speed causing Kurama to slightly took a step back and be prepare for his…attack? But he was interrupted when a large figure shadowing him, covering all his- **"Shit!"** Kurama internally cursed and tried to dodge.

**"Hahahaha, got you, you damn lazy fox!"** Shukaku shouted as his tail sways side to side on its back, his paw were touching Kurama's back making him unable to move and the sound of groaning could be heard. But much to his annoyance the fox wouldn't give up and continues to break free, even struggling Kurama managed to make a bijuudama.

**"Get off me you stupid raccoon!"** The fox shouted and fired away the Bijuudama making the one tail raccoon froze as the whole black mindscape were filled with whiteness…

On his way there, Naruto halted his step and put his hand over his forehead, a cold sweat running down his cheek and a moment later he started to get dizzy and…what the hell is that sound? Was it Explosion? But where is it coming from? His mindscape? Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto snapped them open and mouth was gaped in surprise, his mindscape…everything about it was a mess. "The hell did you do, furball?!" The blond shouted in surprise as his eyes quickly locked onto Kurama not even noticing the two large figure standing a couple meters ahead of him or in Shukaku case was on the ground with smokes covering his body.

Kurama growl and pointed one of his sharp claws at the drunken like state Shukaku, it was not his fault of him firing the bijuudama, Shukaku was too heavy…the damn raccoon is freakin fat and the fact Shukaku jumped down to him could actually kill him, if not the jump the lacked of oxygen will. **"He did it brat! Don't blame me! He…he…damn it, now I've got to wash my back, I swear I could feel sand on it!"**

Naruto gave Kurama a deadpanned look. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kurama shook his head**. "You don't need to know about any of it Naruto…it's kinda disgusting I must say."** Pausing for a moment Kurama gave Shukaku a smirk. **"I do wonder though how did Gaara managed to put him in place." **Kurama mocked earning a growl from the smoking Shukaku who was now rising from the ground and glare at Kurama heatedly.

**"What did you say?"** Shukaku snarled, rushing towards Kurama as water splashes everywhere, and once reached he butted his head on Kurama, both tail beasts glare at each other as they continue fighting for dominance. Gyuki who was watching this shook his head, there's nothing he need to worry about those two idiots, and after the old men died they still acted like children. Inwardly sighing Gyuuki rolled his eyes down to look at the deadpanning Naruto.

**"Yo Naruto! How has it been?"** Gyuki greeted and much to his horror, he realizes he's starting to sound like Killer Bee, damn him and his bad rapped and now looked where that cost him, the guy probably laughing somewhere thinking he has influence him with his horrible rapped!

Not expecting Gyuki's voice Naruto stare at the eight tail octopus confusedly before a realization hit him. "Oh~ you guys are back, I thought it was just Shukaku! Anyway what happen? Why is it taking so long for you guys to contact me?" Naruto fired questioned after questioned causing a certain tail beast to rub his template.

**"We have a hard time contacting you Naruto-kun."** It was a female voice that made the statement, the said female was in fact a two tail cat demon, she was standing behind him with a disappointment expression which he might guess were given to Shukaku and Kurama, seriously they're acting like children..

Although he heard her right, he still doesn't understand what she means so the only best thing he could do was giving her a confused look. "Can you explain what's that supposed to mean Matatabi? Isn't it like all you needed to do is pin point my chakra location even though now I live in a different dimension?"

"It is…"

**"But it's not that simple, brat."** Son finished it for her who was appearing beside her, his body was mostly covered by red chakra before it actually became 'him', the four tail beast monkey**. "You see Naruto, this dimension…is a bit complicated, its energy was different yet at the same time it was the same. And not just that, in this dimension the people…or should I say human? Hmm…anyway once we heard you disappeared we tried our best to contact you, even the old man couldn't help…wait, he did, he just said to trust our bond and we done just that and now we're here. I guess we're home, aren't we?"** Son mile, though Naruto couldn't see it because of the darkness.

**"What he meant is that, we tracked you for the last few days using our chakra, it is a bit of pain in the ass since you're too far away and the fact your chakra was surrounded by this Youki…or whatever this yokai call it. Making things harder, but with our power combined we managed to get over that and pin point your location. Though we should fix the disaster Shukaku and Kurama has made."** Gyuki stated with Naruto nodding, hand were cupping his chin, closing his eyes Naruto started thinking about fixing the 'broken' mindscape and slowly his mind scape were changing, the darkness surrounding it disappeared, the once shallow water started to get deeper, mountains with forests could be seen from far away, blue skies and white clouds covered the ceiling and last but not least living thing started rising from the green grasses.

**"Now this is better."** Isobu commented as he dived under the deep sea and explore the inside of it. Son smirk and headed straight for the mountain followed by Kokuo, Chomei started flapping its wings and took off creating some kind of shockwave causing the blond to cover his eyes as dusts flew everywhere. Kurama, Shukaku, Matatabi and Saiken stayed there for a while and gave the blond a thankful look. Before he could blink almost everyone took off, aside from Kurama. He was just standing there staring at the blond with curiosity.

**"I admit this is amazing."** Kurama commented and praised the blond much to his delight though the nine tail demon fox shook his head; he was about to complaints until a certain madman stood below him. **"Ohh~ Uchiha Madara."** The fox licked its lips as the man stare at him with his Eternal Sharingan eyes, mouth were open and before 'Madara' could speak the man was eaten…and a second later Naruto covered his ears as Kurama burped**. "Now that was fun."** Kurama smirked whilst the blond rolled his eyes.

"Say whatever you want, furball. Now play along with your siblings since I've got to go and attend a certain…homeroom."

**"Yeah-yeah kit, good luck with 'school'." **Kurama said in a sarcastic tone, Naruto scowled and disappeared in a flash of yellow. The nine tail demon fox rolled his eyes seeing the familiar trademark of one Namikaze Minato. **"Show off."**

* * *

Back in reality, Naruto frantically observing his surrounding, it was now him, alone. Looking at his arm, the blond checked his watch and froze. His late, damn it! Running as fast as possible, Naruto recalled what Kurama's said a couple minutes ago about where to go and just like that he was standing in front of a white door, glass were attached on it, but it was blurry making it hard for him to see what's going on inside the class. Though, he did hear voices about yokai this and yokai that. Looking up, Naruto confirmed that this is his homeroom.

**"Get on with it."** An impatient Kurama said, he was busy chomping humans but he cannot stop watching after the blond, after all his family has entrusted everything involving Naruto to him and one of them is attaining happiness. Hearing the voice Naruto froze, he wasn't sure if he should open the door…well he can just turned around and walk away. **"No…don't you dare do something like that!"** Kurama scolded in a mothering like tone making Naruto sigh and nodded.

Taking a deep breath Naruto knocked on the door, the sounds of people speaking stopped for a while. Taking it as his cue the blond opened the door, his eyes stare at the female teacher for a moment, she was standing a couple meters away from him, she stood next to the table with a smile on her face, behind her was the familiar school white board with a large written 'Welcome to Yokai Academy'.

Naruto eyes were staring at the teacher, he was mesmerizing her appearance. The teacher has sandy blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulder, her hair were shaped as cat ears. The female teacher was wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel and sandals and glasses over her eyes. "I'm sorry for being late sensei." The blond apologized as his hand rubbed the back of his head whilst a sheepish smile plastered on his face.

"It is alright, by the way for the next three years I will be your homeroom teacher, the name is Shizuka Nekonome, you could call me Nekonome-sensei" The now named Nekonome-sensei said with a smile before gesturing her hand towards the students who was looking at him in curiosity, his ear would constantly twitch when he heard someone mentioned him being 'handsome'. "Now why don't you introduce your-self? I am sure everyone here is curious about you." He heard Nekonome-sensei's voice.

Naruto nodded, he could feel their gazes were all into him, he was nervous, yes, but he was not a coward nor was he- **"Get on with it."** Much to his annoyance it was Kurama who interrupted his thought…how rude. Taking a deep breath, the blond slightly clenched his hands, he was still unsure about this…fine, he could do it and he will do it! A foxy grin plastered on his face making the girls blushes whereas the boys groaned and cursed his name out-loud. "Yo minna-san! The names Uz…Namikaze Naruto, please take care of me." Naruto introduced, everyone stayed silent, a lone sweat dripped down his face as Naruto gulped and stare at everyone nervously…did he do something wrong? Did somehow they found out about him being a human…no, that's not it, but what's wrong? Ahh- it might be his introducing…oh well nothing could be done with that. Damn Kakashi and his influence…

"N-Naruto-kun?" an almost seemed like familiar voice entered his ears, the blond looked up towards the source of the voice hoping it was Moka but much to his disappointment it wasn't her, just similar looking. The girl has long pink hair, which he guessed reached down to her back, she has beautiful green emerald eyes and a rosary hanging above her breasts. She really did look resemblance Moka…her twin perhaps?

"Uh…do I know you?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head whilst giving her a sheepish smile causing her eyes to widened in surprise and before he know it the girl was standing a couple meters away from him. "Fast!" Naruto alarmed and prepare him-self in case she done something…dangerous?

"It's me…Moka…Akashiya Moka!" she shouted and latched her-self on him giving him a big hug with a stream of tears running down her cheek. "I-I-I thought…you died? But that's not it right? You're real; you're here…you…well are you?" Turning around to look at her sensei Moka asked the same question.

"Well he is standing in front of us all…and recently introduces him-self, so yeah he is real, Akashiya-san."

A smile plastered on her face as she tightened the hug. "I…I miss you, I really do, Naruto!" Moka shouted ignoring the sound of people groaning and curses about her hugging Naruto and how Naruto cause her to cry…to her…today is important as the day where she met him…that wonderful day before those human…took them away. Naruto could only blush feeling her breasts rubbing around his chest, and a second later the blond's eyes rolled back and he lost his consciousness.

Everyone sweat dropped. Nekonome-sensei could only giggles, and stare at Moka in amusement. "Akashiya-san since you is the one who caused this problem I think it is best you take him to the infirmary room." Nekonome-sensei said with Moka nodding and internally cheers, she spun around, her eyes roamed around the classroom until it landed on a brown hair boy, pointed her finger at Tsukune, Moka gave her sensei a questioning look.

"Sensei can I please have Tsukune Aono to help me?"

She just shrugged and let her do so causing Tsukune to groan but still helping the blond, he was a bit jealous seeing Moka…the girl he has a crush with has her eyes on someone else and by the look of it he knew he will lose straight away, he doesn't have a chance with this Naruto person…

On the way there, Tsukune glances back and forth between the unconscious Naruto and Moka. "So umm…Moka-san how did you meet Namikaze-san?" Tsukune asked nervously, his eyes were filled with jealousy and thankfully the pinkette didn't notice that.

Moka hummed happily as her green emerald eyes stare at Tsukune. "Well~ I don't know much about Naruto-kun…" Moka said with a frown on her face shocking Tsukune, what does that supposed to mean? Aren't they like close friends or something and doesn't Moka addressed Naruto as Naruto-'kun', the suffix indicated they're close to each other and yet… "It wasn't me who actually meet him."

"Huh? But I thought you…wait never mind…then who did?"

"Me. the real 'me', that scary Moka met him and became his friend…I'm not sure why I feel like this…but I believe like I knew him yet at the same time I don't…it's strange." Moka explained with a smile, like she said she doesn't know why she felt like she knew the blond when at the same time she never met him before this includes about the love inner Moka has for him. There was also a slight problem about all of these strange emotions, she knew she hates and despise humans but she for some unknown reason she cannot hate Naruto. So w-why…why is it like this? she knew the strange feeling were somehow involved with the real Moka but why can't she hate Naruto, he's a human like them…does this feeling of hers somehow involved with her real-self too?

"I see…" Tsukune nodded, deep inside he was happy to know that, he still have a chance to win her heart but knowing Moka's true form liking the blond made his heart pounding, he was nervous…no, he was terrified, what would have happen if that Moka hated him and told him to stay far-far away from them…d-does that mean their friendship will end there?

No…let's hope not.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and was quickly greeted by the white painted ceiling. "Ugh…did I just have a dream?" he questioned with a loud groans making the unnoticed figure to yawn cutely and stare at him in happiness.

"You're awake!" Moka shouted in joy and hug him, blinking in surprise Naruto just stare at the pink hair Moka, slowly his eyes traveled down and glued on her breasts. "What's wrong?" she inquired and waved her hand in front of Naruto's eye sight.

Noticing what he was doing Naruto blush from embarrassment and gave Moka an apologetic look. "You…look different." Naruto started with her still smiling. "I-I-I thought you had silver hair and cute red eyes? Am I wrong?" The blond questioned as Moka shook her head and pointed her index finger at the rosary hanging above her breasts. The blond shifted his attention down to her breasts…ahem, rosary.

"This here is the rosary." She started with Naruto nodding, obviously he knew that item but what does that have anything to do with her appearance? Maybe he spoke to soon as that right moment the pinkette continued her sentences. "The purpose of this rosary is to suppress my real power, the real me…the one you met in your childhood is now locked in here, she will not come out as long as this rosary is attached to its lock and because of that you got this me." Moka explained with Naruto nodding, though he was a bit confused about Moka using the rosary to seal her power.

"Why did you seal your own power Moka?"

"I…I'm not sure."

Naruto nodded and decided not to pressure her anymore; he stopped asking more question and just continuing staring at Moka. She looks pretty, she really does, even if this Moka is different from the other Moka, he knew this one still has the same kindness and just by seeing her smile the blond could feel at ease and all the problem he have seemed to disappeared…just by seeing that smile.

"Ne…" Moka called out gaining his attention, the blond tilted his head and rolled his eyes to look at her in the eyes, her green emerald eyes seemed to flare in life as her lips stretches and form another smile, it filled with so much kindness and wamrmness….it feels wonderful just being near her present and to see that smile. "How did you survive that attack? Years ago when we first met…you told me you're a 'human' and I saw you got stabbed and then you fell and hit the ground with blood covering your body yet you're here….how did you survive that attack Naruto-kun?." She questioned making him froze, he couldn't believe it, Moka did actually remember about that incident and what's with her addressing human? It's like they were some kind of disease or something; which he has planned to find out more about that sooner than later and hopefully solve whatever problem she has.

Though thinking about doesn't make the situation any better, the pink hair vampire was still waiting for him to answer her question and he knew that he shouldn't keep a lady waiting or else the sequences will be far worse than asking simple questions. Naruto started to think about this carefully, a part of him wanted to tell her the truth behind his survival and him being the jinchuriki of not one but nine bijuus, but, another part of him was terrified about telling the pink hair vampire the truth, what would happen if Moka decided to ignore him and reject him like what Konoha previously done? What would happen if she-

**"For goodness sake just tell her kit, she trusted you and I think you should trust her as well. Fuck about what happen in the past, she is different remember? Yokai. They're not human and they couldn't care less about a super powerful bijuu sealed inside a human."** Kurama explained as sagely as possible.

Hearing the statement causing him mentally to roll his eyes, though Kurama was right and deciding to pay a visit the blond closed his eyes but a moment and here he was standing in front of Kurama with his arms crossed; eyes were glued on Kurama crimson black slits like cat eyes. "I'm not sure Kurama, this Moka is…different. Hell you could see the difference between their hair and eyes, the old Moka has silver hair and crimson eyes…while this one has green eyes and pink hair, which kind of reminded me of Sakura…and not just that her personality is different than the Moka I used to know…"

Kurama rolled his eyes, Naruto was right, this new Moka…err…ahh fuck it, this Moka does resemblance like that banshee Haruno Sakura, though much more pretty and cuter…yup he admit the vampire girl is pretty and cute…problem? And about her personality…who would give a shit about that? What important is Moka still trusted him, it doesn't matter if her true-self were seal inside that thing…err…he meant rosary. **"Okay~ But what does that have anything to do with you telling her the truth?"** the fox asked, amusement were filled in his tone as his eyes twitched the moment Naruto ignoring him.

Naruto doesn't say anything, he was too focus what he should say to Moka, he could just tell her everything now and think about the consequences later…but he let his fear control him and decided to go with plan B; telling her some lies. Paying back his attention to Moka, although he wanted to tell her the truth, he still couldn't trust her…not this early maybe sometimes in the future he could trust her again…but it's not this soon and he knew that the moment he was going with plan B. "You spaced out, Naruto-kun." Moka scowled and lightly punched the blond in the chest though what she done make him widened in surprise, her strength almost lifted him off his bed and the blond winced in pain. "Oops...sorry." she blushed out of sheer embarrassment and looked away.

Rubbing the back of his head the blond gave Moka a sheepish smile. "Hehehe it's quiet alright and I'm sorry for spacing out Moka." Naruto apologized and dropped his smile; the blond gaze became serious as he clears his throat. "Hmm where do I begun? Well, to tell you the truth I wasn't dead, I was going to die if the third hokage didn't come and save me by stopping all of them…which is killing them on the spot." The blond paused waiting for her to comprehend everything, receiving a nod from her the blond continued. "I was in a critical condition…if Tsunade wasn't there I would have been dead but since she could heal almost anything and I mean almost…she could cure all your disease and…injuries, thanks to her I am here in this school now."

So that's the reason he was here, it doesn't make that much sense or maybe that's because she doesn't know much about Naruto's home but the fact still remain he was here, why did he go to this school when he knew this place is for monster? And not just that how did he arrive here? If her memory serves right she was able to visit Naruto's dimension because of the portal her father has created, that portal allowed her to jump back and forth between her dimension and his. "Why?"

"Huh? Why what Moka?" Naruto questioned, surprise were written all over her face.

"Why did you come to this school? You knew this school is dangerous…even for the humans of that 'world'. You could die here Naruto-kun. Why don't you go back?" Moka asked firing question after questions. Naruto didn't say anything, he send a glance at her for a while, he could see the worriedness all over her face, inwardly sighing Naruto looked away, he wanted to go back but he can't and until the headmaster finish making the 'key' he would stay here for three years and if not…well let's just say he will stuck here forever.

"Because…I have my own reasons…" Naruto simply answered, what else could he tell to her? Hey Moka I just arrived in this world through some crazy portal that was made by a crazy witch named Otsutsuki Kaguya…nope…that's not going to happen. Though unknown to Naruto Moka has made a conclusion about him being transported here; he should have known not to mess around with a vampire mind.

"I see…" Moka trailed off and looked away, so her theory was right, he must have somehow ended up here and couldn't go back, but to know he doesn't trust her made her heart ache in pain is that what he is now? A friend that doesn't trust anyone even her-self? But that's fine, she too has secrets and at the moment she was glad he doesn't ask anything more than her rosary. "I understand."

Naruto and Moka stayed silence until the school bell rang indicating it was recess time or so was Moka thought. "Ne, Moka?" He called out gaining her attention as the pinkette nod her head and look at him. "May I touch your rosary?" He asked making her eyes widened in surprise, the pinkette looked back and forth between the blond and her rosary, and she was wondering why he asked that kind of question. Seeing the trouble in her face Naruto sighed. "Don't worry I just wanted to check the seal. You know, I might learn something about it since I never heard an object like this caliber…could suppress a demonic power."

"Oh…sure I guess." The pinkette nodded, she started blushing when the blond move closer to her, their faces were inches away from another, if she has the gall to do it she could just kiss him and… _"n-no bad thought Moka!"_ she mentally scolded her-self as her eyes carefully trailing Naruto's hand.

Naruto hummed as his hand touch the rosary, within this close he could feel the power behind the rosary and…Moka's heartbeat; every passing second her heart was pounding faster and faster…waits, she was nervous? But why would she- _"Meh, observe first and ask later…let's see…maybe I could remove it?"_ He questioned and grasped the rosary.

"W-what are you doing!?" Moka shouted and reacted quickly by slapping away Naruto's hand. "I don't think you should do that, Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

The pinkette looked away, how should she say this? A part of her told her that it is fine, it's like that voice was telling her to let him do it but another part of her disagree, she was afraid to see Naruto hating her like those humans in Japan. At her old school she felt isolated, even though she was the smartest and always at the top of the class, no one wanted to be her friend, and started picking names like for example 'freak'. That is why she tried to push him away, she's afraid being rejected by Naruto…once again she feels strange about this feeling, where did all this came from? She never even met him yet she feels like she knew him.

"I…I-it's…the real me is scary and evil…I don't want you to get afraid of me and-"she was abruptly stopped by Naruto, his hands were over her shoulder and brought her closer to him, he was…hugging her? This feeling…it felt weird and…warm, she never receives this kind of treatment from someone other than her family, is that why she feels weird? But then…what about the warm sensation? Why would she feel warm and…safe. The more she thought about it the more her mind became hazy, she could feel her heart pounding faster and faster…w-w-what is this strange feeling?

"What are you talking about Moka? Why would I be afraid of you? Let alone to the real you? We've met before and I say we're pretty good friends…and all I wanted to do is to see 'her' again…" Naruto explained and gave Moka a smile assuring her that everything will be fine, he could still see some doubts in her eyes, but as long as she listens to him it will be alright, he just wanted to see her…surely nothing bad will happen right?

Right?

"So please, May I pull the rosary off and see 'Moka'?" He pleaded hoping Moka would let him, hand stretches as the blond's hand touch the cold silver steel.

"N-no!" She shouted and tried to stop him but she was too late as the blond pulled the rosary off. Red lights illuminated the room causing Moka's eyes to widen in surprise. _"N-no way, the rosary came off, does that mean-"_

Naruto doesn't know what happened, but he's starting to freak out when the whole room filled with so much chakra, wait no…youki? His eyes look back and forth between the glowing Moka and her rosary, a nervous smile was plastered on his lips_. "Maybe I shouldn't have pulled the rosary off?"_

Kurama scoffed, what an idiot, the pinkette has told him not to do it but here he done something stupid and ignore her. **"You wanted to see 'her', here she is."** Kurama said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto sigh, Kurama was right; he wanted to see 'Moka', the silver haired Moka, but this aura…this is ridiculous! _"i-is this the girl I used to know?"_ Naruto mentally asked him-self and stare at the glowing Moka with awe as the figure standing beside him changing slowly, green emerald eyes turned to crimson with black slits on the middle of her pupils. Her long pink hair changed to silver, her breasts and her hips become bigger than the previous Moka. Her lips stretched and turned into a smirk, her eyes were glaring at Naruto. **"Good day to you Naruto- 'kun'."**

Naruto doesn't say anything but stare at the silver Moka standing beside him, she looked exactly the same as Kurama has predicted. A blush spreads across his cheeks as the nervous smile turned into a horrific one realizing the glare she was giving him, the blond gulped as a sweat drop dripped down his face and the only words he could said are. "Uh Oh…hey there Moka…"

_**Ending: Dancing in the Velvet (Rosario + Vampire)**_

* * *

**Author Note: Chapter 4: Done****. I hope this chapter satisfies everyone and there's some bad and good news about some of my fics. As you can see I've deleted them, except this and A Shinobi in Yokai Academy. The bad news is that I decided not to re-write A Second Chance, why? Simple, I don't have any idea and what to do with the story, so basically it is abandon (unless the idea came to me, again) and if someone wanted to adopt the story or use some of the ideas just send a pm or something, and we'll talk. And the last one about Kitsune and Vampire it will have the same fate as A Second Chance. The good news are that I've been thinking about making a Naruto story, just Naruto, no crossover or anything and thanks to Tsunashi777 ideas (credits to him), I could start making another Naruto x Akame ga Kill crossover. With that out of the way do not forget to FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW!**


	5. The Past Recur

**Legend among Yokai**

**Author Note: Yo minna-san finally I have bought a new laptop charger! (Happily dancing around the corner) Anyhow the poll will ended in the next two chapters...and I hope whatever the result are, no one would be sad and will still continuing reading this work of mine. After reading make sure to give us your opinion and votes the ongoing polls and follow along with favorite! Without any further ado or fucking author notes I guess it is time for us to get on with the show…err…story.**

**(c) to Shinnagami**

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking:** "Namikaze Naruto."

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking:** _"Maybe I shouldn't do that in the first place?"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: **"Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: _**"Interesting."**_

Technique/Jutsu: **"Rasengan!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you still think that I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? Well~ if you still think I do then I don't! I own nothing not even life!**

_Opening: Kana-boon (Naruto Shippuden)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Past Recur**

* * *

The last time on Legend among Yokai…

_"Maybe I shouldn't pull the rosary off?"_

_Kurama scoffed, what an idiot, the pinkette has told him not to do it but here he done something stupid and ignore her. "You wanted to see 'her', here she is." Kurama said in a sarcastic tone._

_Naruto sigh, Kurama was right; he wanted to see 'Moka', the silver hair Moka, but this aura…this is ridiculous! "i-is this the girl I used to know?" Naruto mentally asked him-self and stare at the glowing Moka with awe as the figure standing beside him changing slowly, green emerald eyes turned to crimson with black slits on the middle of her pupils. Her long pink hair changed to silver, her breasts and her hips become bigger than the previous Moka. Her lips stretched and turned into a smirk, eyes were glaring at Naruto. "Good day to you Naruto- 'kun'."_

_Naruto doesn't say anything but stare at the silver Moka standing beside him, she looked exactly the same as Kurama has predicted. A blush spreads across his cheeks as the nervous smile turned into a horrific one realizing the glare she was giving him, the blond gulped as a sweat dripped down his face and the only words he could said are. "Uh Oh…hey there Moka…"_

Present…

* * *

The Akashiya Moka stood beside him with a smirk on her face whilst her long slender hands rested on her hips, her long silver hair was rested on her back, and crimson with black slit cat like eye was glaring at him, her breasts and her hips gotten bigger showing him her cleavage and a glimpse white color of her panties. "Good day to you Naruto- 'kun'."

Naruto doesn't say anything but stare at the silver Moka standing beside him, she looked exactly the same as Kurama has predicted. A blush spreads across his cheeks as the nervous smile turned into a horrific one realizing the glare she was giving him, the blond gulped as a sweat dripped down his face and the only words he could said are. "Uh Oh…hey there Moka…." He trailed off unsure of the current situation.

The silvernette flares her youki, as her crimson black slitted eyes narrowed at the retreating form of one Uzumaki Naruto. **"Where do you think you're going!?"** She inquired in a demanding tone making the retreating Naruto froze as he turned around and stare at the silvernette with uncertainty. **"Hmph…trying to deceive me…is that what those teachers teach you when you become a shinobi?"**

Hearing the words 'teachers' and the term shinobi causing him to flinch as an image of Iruka-sensei and everyone he knew that has taught him to become the man he is today crossed his mind, that includes Jiraiya last words of finding peace and he done that…but sadly he was send to another world, a different world where chakra doesn't exist or even if chakra does exist the possibility of shinobi is 0 percentage.

**"Don't ignore me…"** The silvernette growled bringing him back out of his little memory as the blond headed shinobi tried his best to smile.

Keyword: tried where he fail miserably as it was now Moka turned to be silent.

"Sorry about that…" He apologized bowing his head down in shame, instead of remembering the past he should move on and try to get to know her again. Beside he doesn't have anything to worry; the headmaster will take care of everything for him to go back there; to the Elemental Nation.

Deep within his mind the orange badass nine tail fox rolled his eyes, his head was rested on his paws as he watch both teens interacted with one another. He didn't know why but somehow the Moka he predicted were the exact same as the current silvernette. She was indeed become a gorgeous young woman and he will be a damned if Naruto lose this girl because of him wanting to go back to Konoha.

**"It still amaze me that brat of yours wanted to go back to the place that once hated and despise him."** Shukaku commented from next to him as Kurama rolled his eyes. How many time does he need to explain that- **"Yeah-yeah I know the story…the conclusion of it is that Konoha treated him like a hero because of their once demon brat defeated the Akatsuki leader; Pain or Nagato…whatever...and the exact same thing could be said, have you ever wonder how the people will treat him if he goes back to the elemental nation more stronger with monsters as wife/wives after the fourth shinobi war ended?"**

**"Hmph…you go talk to him and tell him that. It is not my place to say that. He has made up his mind Shukaku. He's going back and no one will stop him from doing so!"**

**"Fine-fine…sheesh…"**

The silvernette hummed, her eyes were filled with sadness seeing this Naruto and out of curiosity she decided to ask. **"What actually made you end up here Naruto-kun?"**

"It's…should I tell her Kurama?" The blond asked his partner.

**"I say you go and tell her kit. Besides you have nothing to lose so what's the point keeping secret?"**

"But…"

**"There's no buts you idiot! That girl…she trusted you...Why don't you trust her too? She was your first friend, also the first one that didn't treat you with indifference and was the first one that acknowledges you with her sister following suits…beside I could feel her emotions. At the moment she was sad probably because of how you acted towards her, happy because she's seeing you again after such a long period of time and fear…I'm not sure why but I think it has something to do with her belief…"**

"Alright fine…" the blond nodded and cut of their connection.

Shukaku laughs. **"Do you think he will tell the truth?"**

**"I hope so…if not he'll probably made up some lies that he thought will save his life."** Kurama sighed.

**"Hmph you're probably right…good thinking."** Nods Shukaku.

The silver hair vampiress could feel a vein appear on her forehead, she has waited for three minutes and still received no answer from the blond. His action annoyed her to no end…didn't he say that he wanted to talk to her? Then what's the point staying quiet? Tch…if this keeps up she might need to go back to the seal and wait for another opportunity before she could talk to him…again.

Meanwhile with Naruto he was thinking about all the possibility to say to the silvernette, like Kurama said he could just tell her the truth or probably tell her some lies and tweaked a little bit of what happened to him and how he ended up in this world. Unconsciously his hand curled into a fist before a couple of second later a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as the sound of ring bell entered their ears. _"Times up…thank god…"_ he cheered to him-self and look at the deadpanning Moka. "So-"

**"I'm still waiting for you to answer my question…"** She growled in a demanding angry tone and approached him closer. The blond widened and took a couple of step back but to no avail the silvernette managed to hold him from moving and pinned him on the wall. **"You've changed…"** She whispered unto his ears as her hand grazes his six birthmarks like whiskers. **"Not just body…but mind too…you've experience war…haven't you?"** She asked him with a smirk as the blond widened. She actually read him like an open book…how was that even possible!? **"Surprised about how I could read you like an open book? Don't be Uzumaki…I could tell the eyes of a warrior hell my father and mother has experienced that so I know...and don't try to lie…tell me Uzumaki how did you end up in this school let alone in this universe?"**

Naruto gulped, sweats were dripping down his face. Deep inside Kurama and Shukaku were laughing like madman. **"I like this girl already, hahahaha!"** Kurama laughs rolling around the green grassy field follow by Shukaku who was starting to have tears falling out of his eyes due to the uncontrollably laughter.

"Err let's see…well it's a pretty long story…do you really want to hear it, Moka?" He asked in a low tone like whisper as the silvernette nods and pressed her body on his making him blush as he saw her smirking. "…I think I should start with what really happen after-" The blond wouldn't able to finish his sentence as the door slammed opened with a panting Tsukune standing on it, in his hands were two cans of juice tomato he hope to share with Moka.

"M-Moka-san!" the brunette yelled in surprise, his eyes were widening to the point it's going to come out of his socket as his hand dropped the juice cans.

_**"Damn him!"**_ The silvernette mentally growled in anger as he send the brunette a death-glare making him trembles in fear as he took a couple of step back hoping the mad vampiress wouldn't attack him. **"Tch…fine"** she nods to her-self and look back at the smiling Naruto…damn that smile of his! **"You'll regret this Uzumaki…the next time I am out I want answers and 'you' to give me a full story…"**

"No promises…" Naruto shook his head whilst crossing his arms with that smile still on his face.

**"Is that so? Then what do you say about making a bet?"** The girl asked with her own smirk as he saw the blond dropped his. This surely reminded him of that day where he fought her.

"Sure…what is it?" He asked with his blue cerulean eyes piercing with confidence at the unnerve girl crimson black slit, he did that because he knew he never lost a bet, hell every time he made a bet with someone he will always won…surely something like this won't make him lose…right?

**"Fight me!"** Moka said and took her own fighting stance followed by a slightly stepping away Naruto. **"Fight me like the ol-days and if I win after this…or whenever I'm out I wanted you to give me the full story, no lies…I hate liars and if you try to deceive me…you will forever lost my trust."**

"But if I win?" Naruto eyes narrowed when he saw her smiling.

**"You…can do whatever you want with me…" **The silvernette trailed off, her cheeks were burning red after comprehending what she has just said. The blond didn't say anything, he doesn't know what to make out after hearing her say that but it should be a good thing after all he can order her not to ask him anything about his past or he could ask her come to bed and have fun with him or he could just tell her to do both. Hah! Jiraiya is probably laughing seeing how he acted like a total pervert…

"Are you sure? I-I mean…I'm pretty strong, unlike the last time we fought each other…even though in the end I still won that fight didn't I?"

**"Yeah you did…" **She hummed and was about to strike him when Tsukune stopped her. **"What do you think you're doing human?"** She growled causing the brunette to flinch as he looked at both of them nervously.

"I...I thinks it's best if you guys don't fight in the infirmary room…" he trailed off unsure what else to say as Naruto nodded followed by a huffing Moka. "C'mon I know the perfect place where you guys can go out fighting each other to the fullest!"

"Sure..."

**"…"**

* * *

They were now standing outside the school area, in the middle of a clearance; the school forest to be more precise. In the middle of a clearance stood four students; one of them has brown flat spiky hair, the other two has blond spiky hair and the last one being the only female with beautiful silver hair that reaches down to her knees. The perfect clone of one Uzumaki Naruto or 'Namikaze' Naruto was staring at both competitors with narrowed eyes while the brunette stayed on the sideline observing the three of them.

Aono Tsukune, a human that accidently ended up in this school; a school full with monsters and with him being the only human never expected him-self to end up in this situation. He wasn't happy per say because at the moment, just with his presence being here Naruto has stolen Moka's attention away from his and to him-self. If he didn't exist he wondered to him-self what will happen to him…but after seeing this side of Moka, her real self he started to have a second thought. He have a crush with the pinkette but the silvernette is in a whole other level and just being near her presence…their presence he feels like a small ant with them being the human and at any moment they could just stepped on him and killed him without remorse or even dare to acknowledge his existence.

Meanwhile Moka hummed silently as her thoughts went back to the past. When they're younger the blond doesn't actually feels like a threat, no, he was weak…very weak but still he managed to catch her off guard and defeated her. Even if he played dirty she still respects that, after all a win is a win. But unlike her Kokoa disagrees, she sees the blond as a weakling and he will stay that way as long as he is alive…and she hated it. Even now she would always wonder why she actually loved him, he wasn't that special or anything, he was an orphan, no one knew anything about him not even her…or maybe she was wrong…maybe he was someone…someone important that played a huge role in his ninja career…and parents from the royal side…but she will never know unless she could gain his trust again. Like the last time they met each other and her being his first friend.

However the Naruto she knew before was not like the current one standing in front of her with an impassive gaze. His eyes lacked the will he used to have before…no, it is still there but she could see that it was slowly disappearing? It's like he doesn't have a will to fight anymore, and she knew that has something to do with him ending up here. But there was also that glimpsed moment where it showed her his sadness, his despair, his pleas for her to help him and restore the previous will he had. _**"No matter what…I'll win this spar and get him to answer me!"**_

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about a whole lot different matter, his impassive gaze was actually a cover. Deep inside he was talking with Kurama about this whole match, he asked some questions but his partner refused and just like that he is now back to reality with time barely pass and send his clone a nod. The clone who was being a referee nodded his head, looking at the other side he gave Moka the same nod which she returned straight away. Her bloods were boiling for a match, she wanted this and no matter what happened…no matter how much youki she used…she will win!

"Give up Moka…no matter what you try your percentage of winning this match is 0% so please give up…I don't want to hurt you." Naruto pleaed but the girl scoffed and crossed her arms. What was he thinking? Did he think she was that little girl who could easily catch off guard? No she has gained experience and she knew she will win unless Naruto has more tricks under his sleeve.

**"You do know that no matter what happen I'll never give up! I'll get my answer and unravel your secret Uzumaki!"**

"Well I did warn you not to fight me…" Naruto trailed off as the silvernette clenched her hand, she could feel a throbbing mark appeared on her forehead as she sends Naruto the scariest death-glare she could muster.

**"Cocky aren't you?"** Moka frowned.

"No…it's just a fact." Naruto smirked with confidence.

* * *

The clone gave both competitors his own smirked; his hand was rising to the air before he moved it down and opened his mouth to proclaim. "The match begins!" Just like that the clone jumped out of the way and grabbed the surprise Tsukune before appearing and standing on a tree branch. Tsukune was caught off guard when he did that but he was even more surprise the moment he closed his eyes he was standing on a tree branch with the perfect copy of Naruto. "W-who do you think will win the match?" The brunette asked nervously with Naruto humming.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure…but what I know is that both of them are rusty…"

Hearing that the brunette couldn't help him-self but deadpanning. "What about your-self? Aren't you rusty too?"

"Of course I am…after all I'm a part of boss personality." He smiled and went back to look at both Naruto and Moka. So far no one made a move; both of them are still staring at one another each. One that has determined filled in it whereas the other one lacked the will it usually has…yeah he knew who will lose now.

Moka stayed silent and that action was also followed by Naruto. The silvernette send him an annoyed look. **"Aren't you going to attack me?"** She asked in a taunting like tone whilst her hand lifted up and gestured it for him to come at her. The blond could feel his eyebrow twitched, the action she done reminded him of Sasuke. That guy was probably having fun talking with Konoha eleven…it was supposed to be twelve but this time he was the one that went missing.

"Well there is always that word; ladies first." The blond smirked, this time it was Moka's eyebrow who twitch. The silvernette didn't say anything but instead continued observing him, he was calm surprisingly, his eyes were calculating the possibility of her attacking…tch, she needed to watch her step or else she could get her-self defeated.

The blond hair shinobi smirked as he saw the silvernette vampiress took her own fighting stance, her left fist were lower hanging on the side of her waist with the other one still on that same gestured for him to come and get her. Naruto sigh, was she stupid or something? The blond blinked and once he opened his eyes he gasped in pain and surprise when the air went out of him as he spat out saliva.

Naruto widened, she just moved instantly, how the hell did she managed to strike him like that? It supposed to be impossible! Hell Kaguya, Sasuke and Madara are pretty fast than her-self and he could track them with ease but this is…outrages! Moka managed to catch him off guard. But what's surprise him even more is her punch! The strength behind her fist was probably stronger than Sakura or maybe Tsunade combined and that proves when she just punched him with pure punch, there was no trace of her using her youki or anything that involves with the supernatural and it hurt so fucking much! **"I told you to take things seriously."** Moka warned with a smirked barely appeared on her face as she used her other fist to punch him in the chest. This time though Naruto has prepare the outcome and strengthen his ribs with his chakra protecting his internal organ the same thing could be said with his skeletal as Moka narrowed when she saw her fist hissed and burned as it was covered in blue azure flames.

Moka jumped a couple meters away from him, good she has managed to distance her-self. Her eyes went down to looked at her hissing fist, the flames has died down but what surprised her is that her hand become unusable, maybe for a while because her vampire healing rate started to work on it and healing it one hundred percent making it usable. Her expressionless expression turned to anger, as a frown appeared on her face. What was the blond doing standing there and watching her with amusement? Did he really think she was weak like some little girl and decided to watch things out before went out and strike her? The girl hissed not from pain, rather it was from anger. **"Well that hurt you moron!"**

Naruto blinked in surprise, he didn't expect out of all things to hear her saying that. "What? You punched me…that hurt a lot of more than those flames of mine!" he countered hoping that would make her angry. If he managed to do that he'll win this fight with ease or he could just go all out and went to Rikudo Sennin mode…on second thought it is not the best idea to go to that mode. He will be a god and no one can hope to defeat him…tch he sounded arrogant there or maybe he has become arrogant?

**"Hmph maybe…but since when can you control flames? Let alone blue azure flames? Actually…those flames reminded me of something? A twin tailed neko…was it? Hmm not quiet…"** She murmured to her-self but even from this far away he could still hear everything she said. He was actually worried when the girl said 'a twin tail neko' but that worried completely diminished when the girl shook her head and went back to her fighting stance. **"Ahh it does not matter. However I am happy that you have become strong. But still I'm curious about your dream. Did you somehow achieve them already? Because at the moment I could see and know how strong you're and I believe you're in fact a great candidate to be the fifth hokage?"**

"there were five now actually." Naruto frowned, remembering Tsunade-baa-chan, she was a kind grandmother he could never ask for and he wonder what happened to her after Sasuke released all of them out of **'Mugen no Tsukiyomi'** "It doesn't matter Moka. That dream…the dream of being a hokage I gave up on that some time ago." He said in a monotone like tone whilst he gave her an expressionless expression.

Moka widened from surprise, it's not about him giving up being a hokage or there's already five hokage…but what surprised her the most is that the blond she knew that will never gave up has actually gived up. That strong will of his made her attracted to him but after hearing that could she still feel the exact same thing or let alone to befriend him because at the moment she couldn't gain his trust and it made her frustrated! He was supposed to be her best friend but after those damn humans that killed him or put him under a coma the friend she once knew has change to a new person! She didn't know anything about him other than his name and the little memory she have of her childhood time. .

**"I see…then you're a liar."** She stated in a fact like tone as the blond hair shinobi rolled his eyes. Deep inside he still wanted to be the hokage but that dream of his will probably be unreachable because at the moment he was very far away from his home continent. The elemental Nation doesn't exist here let alone it's people. Naruto sighed as his mind slowly being derived away from the challenged match they have as Naruto started thinking about what happened to Konoha after the fourth shinobi war ended. Has the village finish rebuilding and what happened to the Konoha eleven minus him? his sensei…Hatake Kakashi has he also change or still acted the same like when they're younger or like that time when he thought he lost Obito? Is right now Kakashi wasting his time standing behind the memorial stone whilst bowing his head in shame or sadness? What about Hinata? The girl has loved him like he was the world it-self…how is she right now? Hopefully she didn't kill her-self because of not ending up with him and the last final thought went down to once again the village leader; hokage.

Who was in charge of the village now? Was it Kakashi or Sasuke or maybe Sakura? Hmm…whatever he has no choice to think in that matter because at that moment Moka disappeared in a blur of silver and appeared in Naruto's back. She was raising her legs and planned to do an axe-kick but Naruto spun around and intercepted it straight away by just using his hand creating a gust of wind as his hair spiky hair sways alongside with her silver and black streaks hair.

The silver hair vampire widened in surprise, that kick…he managed to use his hand without enhancing it with chakra or that blue azure flames like it was nothing. She once again took a step back but unlike last time where she stood a couple meters away from him, this time the moment she jumped away she quickly enhancing her feet with youki before doing the exact same thing and this time Naruto done it again and blocked her kicked using his hand as her lips stretched and formed a small smirked as later the blond headed shinobi scream in pain whilst holding his hand hoping the pain would go away.

Moka just looked the way he acted in amusement, no matter how cold or serious he acted deep inside there's still that funny like child attitude of his and that proves right when the blond pouted and looked at her with a trail of tears leaving his eyes. The silver headed vampire just rolled her eyes as she waited the blond to calm down or hell this match wouldn't be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile from the sideline Tsukune was a bit conflicted, he was worried if Naruto will win the match because if he do he can do whatever he wanted to Moka…the Outer Moka or the silver Moka and he doesn't want that to happen…hopefully god will answer his prayer and help him so Moka would still be near his side even though he knew since the beginning he will lose against Naruto. He has everything he doesn't have, Namikaze Naruto, he was handsome, powerful and not a human being like him or so he thought. But what mattered to him and confusing him the most is why Moka just standing there waiting for the childish acting Naruto to calm down!? This is a fucking spar and didn't she say that she wanted to unravel some secret from the blond!? T-then why did she just- Oh god no…please no, was Moka actually taunting him to ended the match quickly so he could reclaim his reward and have fun with her body!? Nooo~ please lord don't let that happen!

"What's wrong?" Naruto's clone asked as his eyes averted to the worried young plain looking teen. The brunette not expecting to hear him speaking gulped in surprise as he shakily turned his head to the side to look at the narrowing Naruto. "I could feel lots of negative emotions coming from you? Will you please elaborate?"

"I-it's nothing!" Tsukune denied straight away. However Naruto wasn't buying it but decided to drop that matter.

"Hmm is that so?"

"Y-yeah!" He nodded straight away. "A-anyway the reason I feel like that is probably seeing what Moka is doing….shouldnt she used this chance to attack Namikaze-san now? A-and what had actually happened?"

"What are you referring to with the last question?"

"Ahh sorry. Well it's just that Namikaze-san blocked her heel like it was nothing but this time how did she manage to hurt him?" He corrected the question he has to Naruto clone causing him to nod.

"Well with the first question…it's probably because Moka wanted to feel more challenging. Just look at her…she is hungry for battle. She was sealed inside that rosary for years and with me the only who managed to realeased it made her feel excited to know there is someone that could push her further away to reach her limits so yeah and with the second question it's probably because she wanted to use all her free time to fight the boss until that time come to an end. There's probably a time limit before she was forced to lose her conscious and eventually going back to the seal and with the third question…she used youki, it is pretty much similar like chakra but-"

"But?"

"There's no point of telling you anything about that" The clone smile, he doesn't want to give a full answer or the truth to a liar that could probably become a threat in the future. Luck was probably on the boss side now because instead of the usual idiot clones this time it the other side…he was smart than those idiots that the boss would use to charge and collect information or maybe this actually has something to do with how the boss change. The clone sighed before he nodded to him-self and went back to watch the match between a shinobi and a vampire. The boss rose from the ground with one of his hand gone limp whereas the other one readied to attack.

* * *

**"Hmph…I expected you to be a challenge."** Moka sneered at the furrowing eyebrow Naruto. **"As you can see…even though I am sealed I could match you in term of strength rather easily. However sensing your chakra I could feel that it was matching my dad…or maybe even stronger and this keeps bothering me. Are. You. Going. Easy. On. Me?"** she asked in a dangerous tone that made Kurama and Shukaku shivered.

**"You're dead kit!"** Kurama shouted.

**"Run fucking idiot! Don't turn back! Run and used bijuu mode to evade!"** Shukaku alerted the twitching Naruto.

"I am stronger…there's nothing to be fear. Not even her." Naruto stated in an arrogant like tone causing the orange nine tail fox to rolled his eyes.

**"You sure you didn't sounded like Madara there? However I couldn't care less because I know how strong you're Naruto. But you need to realize this…your power is out of control. You need to control your chakra again and use your free time to train instead of…well sulking. Even so with the power of the sage of the six paths no one could match you and that worries me the most."**

"There's nothing to be worry about Kurama." Naruto denied shaking his head in disapproval as in reality the blond done a back flip to invade one of Moka's kick, he continues to dodged her assaulted until he tripped! He tripped over a small stone! Fucking stone…I will eradica-

**"It's over! Learn your place!"** Moka shouted and poured a portion of her youki on her fist, enhancing the power behind it as Naruto brought his hand together in an 'X' position and strengthen his muscle using his chakra with a trail of golden shroud protecting his face as her fist met it. The blond widened as he was being blown away by the sheer of power behind her punch, surprisingly it has more power than he thought as a bloods trickle down his face.

Moka scoffed. **"Tch and here I thought that will stop this match…"**

"Well tough luck Moka because I will win this match!"

**"Hn, you sure about that?"**

"Hundred percent accurate!" Naruto smirked as he and Moka run to engage one another, their fist were covered by chakra and youki enhancing their punch as their first met one another. Naruto grinded his teeth followed by Moka as each of them tried to win the battle that was currently occurred. Naruto soon was skidded across the ground as Moka poured a little bit more of her youki making it even stronger. Naruto who was hiding his true skill was getting frustrated, why is it so hard for him to beat someone like her! She was supposed to be below him and…okay he sounded arrogant there…think clear Naruto…ahh that's right, sage mode!

The blond closed his eyes, ignoring the look of curiosity coming from Moka as his closed lidded eyes were colored in orange. One moment he was skidding the next it was her turned to be thrown away from Naruto. **"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"** Naruto exclaimed bringing his finger together and formed the 'T' signed. Two puff of smokes appeared as two perfect clone of Naruto was created. The real Naruto opened his palm as the other two done the work, and soon the silent morning forest were filled with screeching sound alerting those who was at the moment stamping their worst enemy; paper works.

The man rose from his seat and quickly used his fist to create a wall that was fit enough for him to rush and hopefully will get there in time. What was that idiot thinking! He shouldn't create a mess…no, he ordered him to protect this school, not the other way around! "Let's just hope whatever technique he will use it is not a S-rank jutsu…if he did I pity those who will gotten hit by a fearsome S-rank jutsu" He prayed silently as he rushed towards the clearance in a blur.

Naruto grin as he threw the four point star wind technique towards the surprise Moka as she done a back flips in midair completely dodging the technique. However her eyes widened to the core it was going to come out of her socket. The moment her feet touch the ground she poured her youki to evade the fearsome technique of one Rasenshuriken. As she escaped she was quickly blown away when a dome of wind was created, shredding everything that trapped under its power. The two clones disappeared in a puff of smokes as the real Naruto sighed, he has missed that power…well he did that in purpose anyway. He doesn't want to kill Moka, after all she was his first friend beside Kokoa Shuzen…where is she anyway?

**"I admit…that surprised me."** The startled one Akashiya Moka commented making him grin in delight to hear her praising him. **"However what you did is unforgivable! You tried to kill me!"** She growled in anger as her youki flared making Naruto sweat bullets.

"You survived didn't you?" He asked hoping that would calm her anger.

**"No fucking way that will make me stop from beating you to a pulp!"** She growled as she clenched her hand into a fist and punched them on her open palm. A sickening grin stretched on her lips as her eyes glare at the nervous Naruto. He knew he could match her and defeat her but somehow the way she acted reminded him of his mother. Uzumaki Kushina, he just met her once but he could easily describe her as one of the scariest kunoichi ever exists and Moka could be one of them.

"What about blood?" Naruto asked in a whisper like tone as he unbuttoned his shirt and showed her his neck. The Vampire loves bloods so there is a chance that will stop her from her madness…seriously did he really try to kill her using the rasenshuriken?

**"Damn when I said I liked this girl…I think I started to fall for her."** Kurama sneered sending a glance at the laughing Shukaku who was probably enjoying this match and recording it with that four point star eyes of him.

**"Well he's fucked up brother."** The one-tail-raccoon nodded still laughing.

**"He sure is."** The fox smirked as his eyes stare at the nervous Naruto with amusement.

**"Well your blood is delicious…"** Moka admitted in a low husky tone causing him to feel a shiver running down his spine and pray to god that she will come to his term. **"However that won't stop me from beating you! Any last words?"** She asked in a sadistic grin.

Naruto smirked as he brought his palm together and flared his chakra, the blue spiritual energy was soon intertwined with red demonic energy and a golden shroud was slowly formed. But whatever he was going to do, his body was force to evade an incoming attack making the unknown figure to cough.

"I thought I told you to protect the school not create a mess…" The headmaster stated in a low dangerous tone.

"Nothing happen? Look everything is…" he trailed off as his eyes widened when he saw the state of the forest. Broken trees scattered everywhere, a large deep crater much like the battle he had with Kakuzu were there, dead animals were found there…wait there's animals here? "Okay…I'm sorry." The blond apologized while scratching the back of his head.

The headmaster nodded. "It is fine…however-"he was soon interrupted when an anger Moka thrown him away and tackled the surprise Naruto down to the ground. Her body was now on top of his as her eyes were covered by the bangs of her hair. Naruto gulped as his hand tried to push her away.

The keyword: Tried.

**"N-Naruto-kun…"** He heard her faint low voice; there was no trace of anger…nothing but sadness. **"You're an idiot you know!"** she stares at him with a small smile as a stream of tears escaped from her eyes and traveling down her cheeks. **"I miss you…for years I would always think and wonder if you survive…and to see here was the happiest moment I could remember since…well childhood!"** She cried in a kind low tone forcing Naruto to give up from pushing her away. **"But the emotion you send me…it angered me to know how much you have change! You're different and I don't like it…I wanted that side of yours here again Naruto-kun!"**

"I…I am sorry." Naruto bowed his head down in ashamed causing her to smile as the silvernette vampiress went down to his neck and…well bit him. "Ow that hurt!" Naruto squeaked in surprise as the vampiress ignored him and sucks the blood out of his neck. Unlike last time this time Naruto just smile and send his clone a nod, the once crater and scattered trees were fixed like nothing has happened, dead animals were revived as the clone nodded appreciate at his own technique before dispelling.

Tsukune was gob smacked as his head frantically looked around the forest. "H-How did he do all that!?" He shouted in surprise and confusion as the sighing headmaster walked towards the confused human.

"Easy…he used chakra."

"Damn it, I wanted to hear a full explanation not that kind of…well information!"

"Hahaha you better get used to it kid!" Another figure landed beside him. It was the fucking bus driver! "Yo! I was curious when I felt that tremor from the far distance and those two are…dangerous! Lucky you, you have them in your side!"

"Yeah…I guess." The brunette nodded giving Naruto a slight of respect look before it went down to hatred. "But with him…Moka-san will never notice me…" He whispered in sadness causing the bus driver to furrowed one of his eyebrow.

"Well put your personal feeling aside. No matter what you do, you cannot separate them…" The bus driver warned the human as Tsukune nodded and decided to look away, the silver Moka was attractive but she was scary and the thought of her laughing with Naruto feels like the blond was challenging him…whatever it took, he will have her and him the only one who will heard that laugh, that caring soft tone of the inner Moka and above all earning their loves…

Moka was in heaven as the taste of his once delicious bloods entering her throat, it was warm and tasty. The blood it-self replenish the youki she has lost in this spar she has with him and every second that passed making her mind hazy as the only think appeared on her mind was Naruto and his delicious bloods. The silvernette could feel heat spreading across her cheeks as she let her fangs out and licked the last remaining bloods that were glued on her lips.

"How was it?" He asked her with a smile.

Moka of course ignored it as she surprisingly done something out of her character; she was approaching his cheek and planted a kiss there. "W-w-what was that for!?" Naruto flushed in surprise and embarrassment at the sudden action that was made by her causing her to chuckle as she try all her best to hide the blush that spreading across her cheeks.

**"For what had happened today. I enjoyed the short spar Naruto-kun…and I hope when the time comes you will give me a full explanation…because as you know no one win this spar, that's mean I cannot demand you to answer or you…to do anything with my body"** She send him a seductive smile causing the blond to gulped. On the sideline both headmaster and bus driver was crying anime tears. Lucky bastard!

"Ahh…t-then-"

**"Sshh…you don't need to say more than that…foxy-kun. Now see you next time. Until then please take care of the sentimental Moka and get her away from danger."** She put her fingers on his lips whilst her other hand went down to her skirt pocket and took out the rosary before putting it back on its place. The silver headed vampire send Naruto a sad smile, she was hoping the blond would understand what she was trying to say. However it doesn't seem like her hope will come any time soon and to have him answering to her feeling she needed to tell the outer Moka to fix that damn problem of his and probably be there for him until they become one again! With the sound of something clicked her body started doing some changes as the pink hair Moka appeared in an unconscious form.

"Well I guess I better take her to the infirmary room." Naruto chuckled from amusement thinking about how this whole messed started and flashed away.

"Well what do you think about all that Mikogami?"

"Hmm…he sure is a pretty interesting kid Nurari. But his power, I am sure no one of his generation could match it and I'm pretty sure he will play a large role if someone actually managed to release the seal that was binding Alucard…and if those times indeed came I hope that we have him on our side."

"Yeah…I hope so too." The bus driver nodded as his mind went back to the past where they fought Alucard alongside Akasha Bloodriver, the mother of Akashiya Moka. Their minds started wondering about what actually happen with her. No…that's not it the real question is, is she even alive?

"Oooh now I remember!"

"What is it?" the curious Bus driver asked.

"He could be my successor!" The headmaster cheered making him deadpanned.

"Ahh are you sure?" He asked with uncertainty filled his tone. "I mean he-"

"Pretty sure!" The headmaster nodded interrupting whatever he was going to hear.

"If you say so…" the man nodded as they quickly left the forest and went back to their respective jobs.

* * *

_Ending: Dancing in the velvet (Rosario Vampire- Mizuki Nana)_

* * *

**Author Note: So~ how was the fifth chapter? I hope it's not a disappointment! I'm truly sorry for the three consecutive author notes…I really am and the reason for that was because I accidently broke my laptop charger but I am happy to finally getting out of that problem (by buying a new one) and so here is the new chapter of Legend Among Yokai! Lol I know I said that in the first author note…but just wanted to make sure you guys understand that I truly am apologizing! Anyhow please go to my profile and go voting for the girls you like to be pairs with Naruto. Whatever the outcome is I hope everyone is still happy! Next week there will be three new stories! Which I hope will not disappoint anyone! Hints: High school DxD, Akame ga Kill and Fem Sasuke! Like the usual**

**"Will you please kindly review?"**


	6. Akashiya Moka

**Author Note:** How long has it been since I updated this story? I am truly sorry for the delayed and I would like to apologize to all of you by giving this new chapter and about those who doesn't like it then there's nothing I could do about it.

Now I'm sure you knew this already; Naruto is getting a harem consisting four girls: Moka, Ravel, Kuroka and Rias. Anyway Rias and Ravel aren't devil which I'm quiet sure everyone already suspected that and I'm quite having a hard time on deciding what Rias race could be. Shinnagami suggested she should be a succubus like Kurumu her-self, tell me your thoughts regarding this and about Tsukune who do you want me to pair him up with?

Answered those question either by PM me or review. Thanks.

* * *

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking:** "Namikaze Naruto."

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking:** _"Maybe I shouldn't do that in the first place?"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking:** "Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking:**_ "Interesting."_**

Technique/Jutsu: **"Rasengan!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no make no money from writing this.

All Author notes are written at the end of the chapter. DON'T MISS IT!

* * *

Chapter 6: Akashiya Moka

* * *

Two black brick building colored in white that stands about four stories high located in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees, from there a couple meters straight without turning left or right you can see a cliff and below was a red colored ocean much like blood it-self. The dorm was a unique one; it took an image of horror movies reminding you of Frankenstein or the Dracula giving off a strange and creepy aura just by looking at it.

However even if it looks like haunted inside the dorm was actually cozy as the hall has black carpet on it, travelling from one side to the other and on the wall were some paintings along with mirrors. Each floor also has their own bathroom; it was designed like that by the unknown so the students wouldn't be late. The inside was colored in black making it darker than the outside though orange lamps enlightened the inside of the dorm.

Inside a certain room inside the dorm we could see Naruto sleeping on the bed hugging a bolster pillow with drools coming out of his mouth as he was dreaming about eating an endless of ramen; it was so delicious that he starts mumbling something out of his mouth much to the people amusement if they had seen him like this now.

However every good thing must come to an end as the sound of an alarm clock entering his ears. The sound it made making him releasing out a groaning sound as the blond uses covered his ears by using the pillow below his head. Even so the sound of its ringing still lingering in his ears as it became louder and louder; telling him to wake up no matter how long it takes.

Naruto who was still in a half-asleep state released out another groaned as he extends his hand towards the clock, his hand were frantically moving around trying to locate the clock and finding the button that should turned the alarm clock off.

"Damn clock!" He growled as he smashed it by releasing a gust of wind which made the clock flew to the wall breaking it once it made impact. "There…!" He sighed in relief as he turned around facing the white painted wall and closed his eyes; once again trying his best to catch a little more of sleep time that got ruined by the clock.

Yesterday, after the spar he has with Moka he hadn't return to his dorm. Not for a couple of hours anyway, it was an order given by Kurama. The orange nine tail fox has told him what to do and what to work on.

It was tiresome and he was very exhausted after the training schedule given by the fox and especially the time it took for him to finished the training. He returned at the boys' dorm and arrived in his own room at 2:00 a.m. in the morning. It was hell and by hell he means he was fighting Kurama with only his Senjutsu and his other techniques; no special modes like the Rikudo Sennin Mode or the help of Kurama's siblings' chakra.

It was a tough battle; much like the one when he plans to separate Kurama's chakra from his will. Even though it was tough and all he managed to win the battle without the help of his mother of course. The training was tough or so that's what Kurama called it; that damn fox almost killed him thrice if he hadn't uses the body flicker technique.

Then after he left his mindscape and return to the outside world he soon collapsed as face planted on the ground with half eyes closed as he unable to stand up properly. That occurs for a couple of minutes before his healing factors kicked in healing his external injuries and a bit of his internal injuries since the internal one took more time than the external.

Nevertheless he's still able to return to the boys' dorm and entering his room to get some sleep.

"In the end I couldn't sleep..!" He sighed out of annoyance and looked at the clock he has just smashed. "Why did Mikogami put that clock inside my room again?" He muses out loud before he cleaned up the messed and took a shower ready to go to school even if his body feels sore and tired.

After taking a nice cold shower and wearing his school uniform Naruto prepare an instant ramen using a certain ability of Son's that heating the instant ramen at a quicker pace even so it only decreased a minute and if he dares to try more lava would shot up out of his ramen cup and eventually burning the boys' dorm. Then after that he drank a glass of milk and summoned a clone to bring his school bag to him and put books in it a long with the materials that the school needed.

While eating the cup of ramen and enjoying the quiet scenery Naruto's eyebrow twitched the moment he heard the sound of people chattering, laughing, growling, etc. "So…they actually woke up at a certain time before school, huh?" He mused as his mind wonders if they're actually monsters or pretend to be one. "Even the humans in Konoha tend to be late…if the case was school…"

"Don't you mean you're the only human that's late…?" Kurama butted in making his eyebrow furrowed as he started remembering the ol' days where he usually went to the ninja academy late because of a certain matters and the glares he received from the villagers.

"Hey! You can't blame me for that..!" Naruto pouted as he stuck out his tongue. "Beside after I graduated things changes…and Kakashi-sensei was the only person that late to the team meetings or training or whatever he ordered us to do!" the blond counters back before he clicked his mouth shut remembering something.

"Beside…if you cooperate earlier before the Fourth Great Shinobi War this would never happen anyway!"

"Are you telling me that you regretted seeing Akashiya Moka again?"

"Err…of course not!" he denied as his cheeks reddened the moment he remembers that scene after the spar ended…Moka was just so pretty that the world around him feels like it actually stopped for a couple of second…she just that, stunningly beautiful…and of course a little mean…and scary, yes scary…somehow just thinking about her scary part reminded him of how his mother in her anger mode…

"You're doubting your-self, Naruto." Kurama huffed as he crossed his arms and watches Naruto put the ramen cup in the trash bin before grabbing his school bag and walk towards the door. "Do I need to remind you that you were quite mad when Moka actually managed to go toe to toe with you?"

"Tch…and how many time do I need to tell you that I am mad at my-self…not at her!?" retorted Naruto though Kurama stayed silent making the blond sigh as he opened the door then closing an locking it before walking away with hands in his pocket as he walking passing the undisguised monster that was still wearing a half uniform or strapped in towel; some were even glancing at him in amazement seeing him already in school uniform and also in a human form.

"Hey, that's Namikaze Naruto!" one of them whispered at his friend who has a big smile on his face before it turned into a frown and looking towards his friend who was looking confuse at hearing the Naruto's name.

"Huh? I never heard of him..? Was he also a freshman like us or actually our senior?" his friend questioned as he send the blond the longest glance since he was interested of knowing who he truly is and his true form; although he scowled when he saw how handsome Naruto is.

"Hmm…you haven't heard of him?" his friend retorted looking kind of confuse before he remembers the rumor he heard from the people of Naruto's homeroom. "Of course…no one could blame you. Apparently he lost his consciousness the moment Akashiya Moka hugged him..! I heard from Aono-san that he was her childhood friend…or so that's what he said."

"What!? Is that for real!?" the closest monster who apparently heard of their conversation as he butted in and sends Naruto a glare and sees him walking out of the dorm with hands in his pocket not even caring if they're talking about him. "Man talk about arrogance…I don't like him." He concluded crossing his arms as the two of them nodded.

"Yup, there's no way we would be friends with someone like him." the both of them said at the exact same time before shrugging their shoulder and continued walking through the hallways and send each other good-bye as each of them took separated ways and entered their own given room.

* * *

Aono Tsukune was having the worse day of his life...Especially when he is the only human that attends a school filled with monsters. It was the worse and all but then he got a friend; she was a pretty one…a girl with long pink hair and is a vampiress. Not just that, she had a split personality that acted very different then the girl he knew of. Unlike the silverette the pinkette was kind, caring, and friendly and many more that attracts people attention to like her and wanting to be her friends.

However while that's the truth, the silverette has a hidden emotion that she only showed it to a certain someone that was handsome then him and also a monster…or so that's what he thought.

Needless to say he was angry…why you must ask? To answer that question he's never actually been friends with a girl let alone a kind an pretty one…he thought that at least he could steal her attention away from the other boys and making her liking him however that thought was nothing but a stupid dream.

Namikaze Naruto…or Uzumaki Naruto was what he heard from the silver haired Moka...has managed to steal Moka's attention away not just from the other boys but also him.

"Damn it…and here I thought I could at least enjoy the school more if Moka-san was at my side..!" He gritted his teeth as he stopped from walking to the road of Yokai academy and took out a paper that was given by Mikogami Tenmei the school principal after he has witness the friendly spar.

He examined the paper as he read it not just once but thrice, his right foot were tapping the dirt like a rhythm of music as his mind debates within him-self whether he should just signed the paper and drop out from this school and start the same grade like last year or he could just stay in here for a couple of months so he doesn't need to start the same grade since it's…well it's embarrassing.

"Damn it what the hell should I do?" he thought gripping the paper tightly. "Should I just leave this school…leave Moka-san and go back to the human world..? No…I don't want to leave yet…wait should I even stay here? What's the point of staying…Moka-san doesn't even love me let alone like me…" he trailed off in his monologue as an image of a smiling Moka holding Naruto's hand. "If he hadn't come to this school I might actually have had a little chance! Damn you Namikaze Naruto!"

Unknown to him Naruto was actually standing a couple meters away from him; his eyes were mainly on the paper he was holding in his hands. Needless to say he was quiet interest of seeing what's written on that paper.

Even so he doesn't plan to just stand there and decided to be friendly, like the old days where he always goofs around at the people he knows. But now he know that couldn't happen not after what happened at the fourth great shinobi war and not when he is separated from the rest of his teammates and friends.

The blond haired shinobi quickly brushed those thought away from his head; he has planned not to think about Konoha or the Elemental Nation…not for now anyways. He knows that it will take sometimes until the headmaster made those special key that will eventually takes him back to Konoha…and the only thing he could do now is just waiting patiently.

"Oh hey there Tsukune!" greeted Naruto sending him a friendly hand gesture making the brunette turns around to look at him with a rather annoyed expression, though he tried to hide it but the blond still notice it; still he decided to stay quiet and just smile at him.

"Speak of the devil…why the hell are you here standing right beside me!?" He groaned out of displeasure making the blond's furrowed his eyebrow but still say nothing about the way he acts around him; since pretty much they doesn't know each other.

"So…err Tsukune what the hell are you doing standing there staring at that white paper? I wonder what's in it…" Naruto asked out of curiosity deciding to get to know more about him or to answer his curiosity.

"Nothing really…" he answered; honestly, that was a lie. "Anyway Naruto-san what happened to you?"

"Hmm…what do you mean by that?"

Tsukune hummed as he examined the blond. "You look like in pain…you look even better after the spar then this…" he said as he remembered that all the injuries Naruto got from Moka was healed at a quick pace that even in par with Moka her-self. "Don't tell me you fight someone else…o-or the headmaster beats you almost to death because of you misbehaving at this school..!?"

"Headmaster…beat me?" Naruto asked releasing a low chuckle before those chuckles turned into laughter. "Hahahaha…don't joke around with me Tsukune…you…you might be surprise of what I am capable of." Naruto grinned releasing a rather chilly sensation that sends a shiver running down his spine as the only thing the brunette could do was actually nodding his head.

"So~ may I see what's written on that paper?" asked Naruto in a rather happy tone which made him sweat dropped.

'Is he a bipolar or what?' Tsukune thought as he put the paper in his pocket. "Sorry Naruto-san but that paper was given straight by the headmaster to me and he told me not to give this piece of paper to anyone…even if they're my most trusted person…" he reasoned out as Naruto nod his head and was about to walk away when he heard the sound of someone panting.

"Naruto! Tsukune-san!" the familiar voice greeted with kindness and was rather in a high pitched tone making both males to turned around and looked at the panting Akashiya Moka.

"M-Moka-san!?" Tsukune yelled out in surprise though he calmed down the moment Moka send him a friendly hand waves and a smile that brought his world to happiness. "G-good morning...!" he greeted with his own smile.

"Good morning Tsukune-san." Moka smile before her attention turned to the smiling Naruto. "And good morning to you too Naruto!"

"Morning" Naruto nod his head as he stares at the rather exhausted Moka. "What's gotten into you Moka? Don't tell me that you…"

"Hmm..?" She hummed interrupting Naruto as she sends him a rather cute expression that made Naruto to stare at her expression for a couple of second before brushing it off quickly as possible and continued what he couldn't finished.

"Y-you…you have been training!?"

"Hehehe…of course not silly!" Moka shook her head taking those thought away from the Naruto head as the blond send her a rather awkward nods as the pinkette continued. "I-it's just that I would never think to actually meet the both of you early in the morning before school started! I was so excited that I rushed here thinking that the both of you would go to school without even noticing me..!"

"M-Moka-san…was glad to see me early in the morning?" a surprise Tsukune blushes as the thought of him-self dropping out of Yokai academy was completely banished out of his head as the only thing appeared in his head was the image of a beautiful Akashiya Moka

Naruto simply furrowed an eyebrow at the thought of her stamina…was kinda disappointing. Is this even the vampiress he drew in yesterday spar? Is this the vampiress he believe almost in par with him-self?

"You're tired already? Your stamina is weak and here I thought you're a vampire…" Naruto spoke out before he shut his mouth tightly with eyes widened in surprise as those words came out of his mouth without even him realizing it.

The pink haired Moka widened in surprise as those emerald green eyes rolled down in sadness, those words he has just said entering her ears and repeating it-self making her holding unto those tears as memories of the past resurface. However she braces herself not to cry as the only thing that came out of her was a sniffling sound.

"Ahh M-Moka…I didn't mean to say that! I swear!" Naruto quickly apologized realizing what he had just said. "Damn it…what is wrong with me!?"

"I-It's fine…" The pinkette nodded as she tried her best to give him a kind and caring sweet smile but to no avail she couldn't do it as the only thing she could do was giving him a sad smile as she closed her eyes unable to look at Naruto for a couple of seconds before she opened them showing the blond a rather crystal emerald green eyes.

**"You're an idiot."** Matatabi commented. **"You…and Kurama are the same…host and jailor acted like an idiot when they're around girls..!"**

"What?" Naruto asked as he could feel tick marks appeared at the back of his head. "That was a mistake…I swear! I'm not that bad when I'm around girls…I'm right aren't I Kurama?"

**"Hmph…such comments…Matatabi how many times do I need to tell you that they cried because of their own free will…!"** Kurama defended him-self leaving Naruto with his own mess as the two tailed nekomata rolled her eyes.

**"Keep telling your-self that…"**

"N-ne…why don't we just go to school?" asked Moka interrupting the blond's from talking with the Bijuu and also making him realize how fuck he is though he nods his head and took a step ahead just in case Moka needs more time to go back to her own-self as he left the both of them alone.

Moka was about to continue her way to school until she was interrupted by Tsukune. "Moka-san…I heard that the school have clubs…what do you think about it…are you interest in joining one of the clubs available in the academy?"

"Clubs?" She muses as the thought of joining a club was a joke. At the middle school no matter what she did people would always abuse her, bullying her and doing many unpleasant stuffs because of her acts a bit different from the rest of them but this is a school for monsters…so there is no harm of actually joining a club…maybe just maybe she could go into the same club as Naruto and gets to know him more.

"Yes clubs…" Tsukune nodded. "You know the activities…humans do in their free times, like swimming, playing football, and many fun activities…are you by any chance interesting of joining it?"

"Well…" Moka started. "I'm not good at physical activities, I have weak stamina a-and I hate water…" she trailed of unsure about the last part. She knows it's important to inform the people around her about vampire weakness but somehow even if she met Tsukune at her first day before Naruto…she still couldn't trust him.

Strangely she trusts Naruto more…but the reason behind is maybe because of the relationship her inner-self had with the blond. Needlessly to say she was left confuse as of why someone like her who doesn't know anything about Naruto or even remembering him was suddenly feels the need of being nearing his presence…it's like their personality going to merge and the thought of that terrifies her…

What would happen if she suddenly disappears…like she never even exists in the first place? How would the people she knew reacted once she disappears? What's going to happen with her feature? Was everything she'd done in the past and even up until now been for nothing?

"Moka-san?" inquired a worried Tsukune as he waves his hand at the front of her eyes waiting for the pinkette to responds.

"Um…d-did you say something?" She asked as she looks at the brunette with a nervous smile.

"Well…I was just asking if you plan to join any of the clubs available in this academy..."

"I-I hate clubs…sorry Tsukune-san but I need to go." She quickly brushed those questioned off as she ran ahead passing the confused Tsukune.

"What's that all about?" He questioned to him-self. "Moka-san sure was confuse and seems nervous when I asked her that…but why, why did she brushed me off like that? Does this have something to do with Naruto? I hope not…I mean what's so special about him? What's the reason the silver haired Akashiya Moka liking him so much to the point he could do anything with her body!?"

Those questions were left unanswered.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto or now is known by the name of Namikaze Naruto with many monikers with the latest one being Child of the prophecy was lazily staring at his classroom as he shifted back towards the opened window showing the blond the beautiful weather outside of the classroom before it shifted back to looked at the blonde hair teacher; Shizuka Nekonome, his homeroom teacher.

A couple minutes ago she has arrived at their classroom and gave him a chair to sit and a desk somewhere nearside Moka. It was more as a luck then a curse as he could hear them groaning and sending a death glare towards his direction but he shook them easily and without a care took a sit on his seat.

Even so Shizuka-sensei was staring at the classroom for a couple of minutes sitting on her seat before her hand grabbed her bag and took out a chalk. The blonde hair woman rose from her seat and stands up right beside her desk.

"Before I begin…" Shizuka started as her eyes was now unto his, a smile was grazing upon her lips as she closes her eyes in Kakashi manners making him sigh knowing what she plans to do. "I would like Namikaze-san to come forward and introduce him-self. Basically this is his first day since yesterday he fainted and I'm pretty sure everyone in here wanted to know about you..!"

Naruto 'tsk' as he rose from his table and walking towards the friendly, kind and caring smile of Shizuka Nekonome. Of course he ignores the whispering from the people around him since pretty much they're nothing but a cannon fodder. "So sensei what kind of self-introducing would this be?" inquired Naruto staring at her eyes waiting for her to respond as he stood beside her with a hand in his pocket.

Shizuka clasped her hands as she started pouting making her somehow looked cute in the eyes of a couple students within the room, hell he could even heard them whispering at one another at Shizuka-sensei's action. Naruto merely furrowed his eyebrow at their reaction but didn't say anything as his attention goes back to the still thinking teacher.

"Well sensei?" Naruto called out breaking her out of her thought as the Neko teacher hummed before her head nods.

"Tell us your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams…and above all the reason why you joined Yokai Academy!" she chirped happily as everyone inside the classroom nods in agreement. Some of them mainly girls were excited of knowing Naruto's likes and hobbies whereas the boys scoffed though deep inside they're curious about this Naruto.

"Damn out of all thing…why must history repeat itself?" scowled the blond before he closed his eyes then taking a deep breath and releasing it a couple of seconds later. 'Alright no problem…this should at least make them satisfied…I know you're watching this Moka.'

**"Pay attention"** Inner Moka spoke.

"Okay?" The pinkette replied in a whispering tone as her eyes locked at the deep in thought Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto hummed, his eyes were moving around the room watching everyone that was staring at him with either a kind smile or those of the mocking. "My name…" he started as memories of the past flashes. "Namikaze Naruto, I like many things...and one of those things is 'ramen', I hate many things and my dream is far away beyond my reach, for now at least and the reason why I came here is…" the blond paused as his eyes locked into Moka. "I…there's nothing really."

The class became silent, everyone wasn't sure what to except from hearing his introduction though a couple seconds later he could hear the sound of girls screaming whilst some of the boys groans out in displeasure and hears their comments about his introduction being kinda cool.

"What the hell..? I'm sure that doesn't exactly sound like Sasuke because I plan to make it sound like Kakashi-sensei…" the blond muses and folding his arms before he looked towards his teacher who was standing beside him with a smile still on her face. "So sensei how was the introduction?"

"Hmm?" she hummed and folded her arms under her breasts, the smile were still on her face as she ponders what to give about the Naruto's introduction. "Well it's good…but I think you need to open up and tell more about yourself. Nevertheless you have done what I had told you to do. Now Namikaze-san you can go back and sit on your seat."

"Of course sensei." Naruto nods his head as he took a step forward and walking down the path towards his table. Once he was seated Shizuka-sensei is walking towards the black board and started writing something on it.

"Now I'm pretty sure Namikaze-san already knows the fact this school is for monster. It solely purpose is for humans and monsters to coexist with one another." She explained as the blond nodded though he was curious of what's going to happen if a monster attend to this school but still he shut his mouth tight and pay attention as the woman draws something on the board.

"I actually forgot about this…but there are some rules students must follow and one of them are no matter what circumstances you're in you always need to be in your human form until graduation that's basically you need to be in disguise even after you're awoke from asleep."

"No way that's impossible sensei!" a certain student complained.

"Yes! There's no way any of us could do that!" another one joined it.

"But this rule is already-"

She was interrupted by Naruto as the blond rose from her seat making those around him to look at him out of curiosity. "Actually you can do exactly what she just said. All you need to do is practice and a lot of focus…I am sure even someone like Tsukune could do exactly what she meant..!" Naruto reasoned out making those who has complained to stay silent and nod their heads in defeat.

The blond smirked at their defeat before his attention was locked with the disguise nekomata. "Sensei what would happened if a human join this school?"

"Hmmm…" Shizuka hummed before she frowned. "They'll get killed in the spot…that's the rule made by the principal."

Tsukune pale and Naruto pale after they heard what she has just said. "That's stupid..!" protested the blond. "You just told us that this school is for monsters and humans to co-exist with one another but then what's the point if such rule was place once a human or in another case humans joined this school?"

Before Shizuka could answer his question, a person sitting next to Tsukune rises from his seat as he slammed his hand on the table. "Hey blondie are you an idiot or what? Such lowly creatures doesn't deserve to go to this school…hell they're all good for nothing…well the male population anyway but I'm pretty sure some of you agree at the fact those humans also have some good qualities, like for example…being our sex slaves." Explained the person, his name was Saizou Komiya.

At hearing his explanation Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as a small portion of his killer intent washed the whole classroom making the brunette to trembles in fear though a grin replaced his tight shut lips as once again he spoke out about his opinion on humans. "Why are you getting so worked up, huh? If you love those humans…you must be one of them, are you not!?"

Naruto glare but he didn't say anything, instead the blond took a deep breath as the killer intent faded making those who are afraid to sigh in relief, Tsukune was beyond unconscious as the brunette quickly rubs his sweat away and slumped on his seat sighing in relief.

'Damn that Naruto…he's so scary. I wonder if I really have a chance to win Moka's heart…' he thought sending the pinkette a glance before his attention went back to Naruto, Shizuka and Saizou; a person he had known since yesterday because of the threat he just gave him to stay away from his crush.

"C-calm down Namikaze-san and Komiya-san!" frantically yelled out Shizuka as she staring at both boys in worries. "N-now to answer your question Namikaze –san…that kind of rule was made even before I became a teacher of this academy…pretties much that's a law made by the headmaster…after the school established. I am not too sure of what happened…b-but I think it have something to do with the one whose funding the school."

"Huh what's that supposed to mean?" both male asked at the same time making them both glaring at one another though they didn't say anything and instead staring at their homeroom teacher waiting for her to answered his…pretty much their question.

"Hmm let's see…well I think it's best if you ask the principal himself." She suddenly clasped her hand sending them a smile that kind of pissing the hell out of Naruto though he nodded his head and sitting down on his chair with a distant look on his face making a certain vampiress to look at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Moka whispered loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Yes I am fine…" He assured her by giving her a smile. "Though I am curious of the headmaster reason…I mean I'm sure humans are not that bad…you know what I mean, right?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked but all he received was a smile as the pink haired vampiress turned her attention back towards the female teacher. "Strange…" the blond thought though he shrugged it off and paying attention at his sensei…lectures.

* * *

The class they had with Shizuka has ended; it was boring and not so useful lesson. Nevertheless he was patient enough to pay attention and not drift to sleep. Now after the class has ended he was eventually dragged alongside Moka and surprisingly Tsukune.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm well I'm not sure." Replied the pinkette with a smile making both male to sweat dropped. "But since we didn't have the chance to see the school after yesterday spar…I think it's best if we explore the school!"

"That's a good idea Moka-san." A frowning Tsukune nods his head. "Although that's a good idea, what do you think will happen if we miss our next lesson?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure." She pouted; she was actually thrills to know more about this school. "B-but I'm sure the teacher wouldn't mind if we…explore the school now because this is our first day..!"

"I'm not so sure about-"

"Just do it." Naruto sighed, folding his arms as he couldn't take any more of the stupid drama between the two. "It's fine."

"Alright!" cheered Moka in joy grabbing Naruto's and Tsukune hand as she drags them around the school; getting to know more about it. The journey was however ended when both sides couldn't continue; Naruto was tired, and he was sure Tsukune is beyond losing his conscious.

"L-let's stop…for now." A panting Tsukune spoke as he rested on one of the pillar that supported the corridor; he was breathing hard along with dizziness that made the world around him feels uncomfortable.

"D-damn it Moka…I-I need to take a rest." A tired Naruto groaned; he swear he have more stamina but the reason why he was this tired is because the last night training he has with Kurama and from a lacked of sleep.

"Mou~ okay then." Moka nods; staring at both boys with amusement. "Why don't you guys take a rest while I brought you guys a can of juice?" she suggested.

"Sure." Tsukune nodded alongside Naruto; but unlike the brunette he only lifted his right hand giving her a thumb up as Moka nodded as she goes to the closest vending machine and left the boys with each other.

"Darnn, Moka-san is crazy."

"I guess…" Naruto nodded as his mind wandered to yesterday spar. "So Tsukune…what do you think of humans?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" a terrified Tsukune asked; he was shaking in fear at the thought of Naruto finding out he was a human.

"I mean exactly what I meant…what do you think of them?"

"W-well, I-I think they're not a bad species…err, yes…that's right; even if we…Youkai hate them I think this school could help the problems between Youkai and humans." The brunette explained as best as he can.

"I see...that's actually a good reason." Naruto smirked making him gulped. "I was actually thinking…the way you acted and after hearing me asked that are you by any chance a human being?"

"W-w-what!?" he asked in fear and uncertainty whether to answered the blond question; it could either be a yes or a no…and this is probably the best chance since it seems Naruto doesn't seems like that kind of bad person.

"Well don't lie. To tell you the truth I can actually feel people emotion; it's ranging from negative to positive…and at this moment I can tell you're afraid, uncertain, shock, nervous and many more that describe you're indeed a human but instead of telling me the truth you tried to act like you're a part of the Youkai." Naruto mused as he stares at the priceless expression of one Aono Tsukune.

"T-that's stupid!" Tsukune yelled outrage, frustration, nervous and above all shocked. His expression was those of bewilderment as his right hand curled into a fist; trembling slightly under the pressure.

Instead of saying anything Naruto just stare at the brunette, he already know the fact Tsukune is a human but this is his chance to say it; since pretty much they're alone. "I'm…a human, happy?" Tsukune sighed in defeat making the blond chuckled.

"Hehehe…I see."

"What? You're not going to kill me?"

"Of course not idiot; that's because I'm a human too."

PANG!

"!?" the both of them widened in surprise as they saw a bewilderment Akashiya Moka standing a couple meters away from them.

"Moka, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, he wasn't worried about the fact of her finding out he was a human because…she already knew that fact, hell they were friend since childhood time.

"N-no…no way!" she screamed surprising the blond even more as he approached her with a smile on his face trying to calm her down.

"It's oka-" he was however slapped by her hand making the blond freeze in his place.

"I hate humans! Don't come near me! Stay away!" she frantically yelled in panic, her expression were those of horror and terrified.

"Why?"

"Why!? why!? I hate them because they always made fun of me and at the same time staying away from me as far as possible; they always isolated me…making me a unsociable person! I hate them! I despise them!" the pinkette explained in anger.

"I see…" the blond nodded. "So…you didn't know did you?"

"!?"

"the other side of you…befriended with me even when she knew I'm a human. It's alright if you hate me because I was once hated too…" Naruto sighed as the images of the past flashed through his mind, teeth were gritting in anger at the thought of someone who looked exactly like his childhood friend hating him. "I'm what those people would call a human sacrifice..."

"Human sacrifice!?" thought the both of them in surprise and shock.

"See you guys later…there's something I need to talk about with the headmaster." The blond sighed as he performs the ram hand-seal.

"Wait!" the pinkette yelled out but she was too late as both Moka and Tsukune sees him disappears in a swirl of leaves. Even if she knew such facts however her were still lingering in her mind as her attention turns towards the brunette. "What about you? Are you a human too?" she asked, this time instead of yelling the pinkette was minimizing her tone.

"Yes." Answered Tsukune without shame, he was too hurt and maybe it was the right choice if he could just leave the school now. Beside he already packed all his stuff, yeah that's right; his going to leave this academy. "If that's what you think about human Moka-san…t-then I guess I wouldn't want to be friends with a monster!" he yelled and turned around; running away towards the forest leaving the crying vampiress alone.

**"You're an idiot…out of all things you hates human. You should be ashamed of yourself." **Inner Moka spoke in a surprisingly calming tone. f

"No! You can't do that! I won't let you!"

**"I can and I will, all I need to do is tell Naruto to take the rosary off."**

"You can't speak to him; you're inside the rosary…there's no way Naruto can hear you!"

"I'm pretty sure he could." The silverette smirked "After all he is a shinobi."

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto appeared inside the headmaster office, he was however was not expecting to see a ton of paperwork on Mikogami's desk. "The hell!?" he questioned making the hidden man to smirk as he rose from his head.

"You're finally here! Please help me out!" the horrified headmaster screamed as he run towards the blond and hugging him. "Please! It has been four hours since the start of school and paper works keeps coming back again and again! I can't take this anymore!" he cried as he continues hugging the blond whilst at the same time weeping on his school uniform.

"Idiot…" Naruto face palmed. "What do I get from helping you out?"

"Anything you want!" Mikogami yelled until a light bulb appeared above his head. "On second thought I can give you something better…"

"And that is?"

"I tell you later for now help me!"

"Fine…but I want a free ramen for the rest of my stay…"

"I can't do that!"

"Two years?"

"Nope."

"Fine a year!" a frustrated Naruto snapped.

"Deal! Now get on with it." A happy headmaster nodded.

"Hai, hai." The blond nodded as he casually walking towards the ton of paper works upon the desk of Mikogami. He stares at them boringly as he cursed his luck; if he hadn't escaped from Moka's turmoil emotion this might never happen.

Then again Kakashi-sensei would always say; looked underneath the underneath.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk as a hundred copy of him-self appears piling the headmaster office. The moment Mikogami sees this he was beyond surprise and above all his jaw was dropping as tears flooding down from his eyes.

"You're a life-saver!" Mikogami said in happiness as he run and hugging Naruto.

"Yes, yes…the clone will stay for a day so it is safe enough to say you can do whatever you needed whilst the clone works." He explains making the rest of Naruto groaned as they started complaining at the fact 'the boss is so unfair'.

"Meh I'm your creator." The blond smirked in a god mode making the rest of them jaw dropped. The head master was chuckling in happiness before he took out a rather big book with…images. "What's that?"

"Your prize."

"I don't want it. Get lost." Naruto sighed as he walking towards the door with hand waving dismissively.

"Hey~ this is something important I am sure you're curious about vampires."

"Vampires…?" Naruto muses as an image of Outer and Inner Moka appears in mind. "I don't need it. They're nothing but a cannon fodder…even you headmaster; all I wanted is the key. Beside we already made a deal; a year of free ramen and protecting Tsukune."

"Are you sure~?"

"I'm sure."

"Even if it contained some important information..?" the headmaster smirked as he sees the blond's right hand twitched.

"What kind of information?" the interest and curious Naruto asked, his head tilted to the side to look at the smirking Mikogami.

"Let's say…the strongest Youkai ever existed, the three dark lords, the reason why I created the rule that states humans are to be executed the moment they're discovers…I am sure you're interested to know about that…are you not?" Mikogami smirked as he playfully tapping his hand on the big book.

"Fine…give it to me." Naruto sighed in defeat as Mikogami throws it towards the blond. Before Naruto could look down to see what's the inside of the book or even read the title a sudden voice of someone screaming enters his ears.

"Kyaaa~!"

"What was that?" asked Naruto in worried as the sound sounded so familiar.

"I don't know. Why don't you check it out?" Mikogami said waving his hand dismissively as he took out a book and begin reading it leaving the blond alone.

Naruto sweat dropped; the fact the headmaster doesn't even care about the student safety was something needed to be questioned. Releasing a sigh Naruto took a deep breath as he calming down him-self and begin gathering natural energy.

A matter of moment later Naruto could feel the natural energy goes inside him as it starts residing in his body and with the help of Kurama he could use the natural energy more than the normal time; just exactly like the time of the fourth shinobi war.

The only difference is they were now perfect.

"Natural energy?" muses the headmaster wondering how a human did such an impossible feat; he was even stronger than some of the most powerful Youkai of his generation and maybe…just maybe he was even stronger than himself..? Nah, there's no way a human could beat someone as powerful as him; hell the strongest of his group is Akasha Bloodriver, the mother of Akashiya Moka.

Meanwhile Naruto was trying to focus the aura of Akashiya Moka, it took him for a couple of minutes but he eventually did. The pinkette was deep inside close enough to the bus stop but she was with someone unfamiliar and yet at the same time he knew of this guy.

**"It is that Komiya kid."** Kurama informed.** "I can feel lots of negative energy…whatever you're planning to do I suggest you go there now..!"**

"Damn it…if that's the case then…do you think I can use that technique?"

**"Which technique you, idiot? You have plenty…I can't even name them all."** The annoyed Kurama retorted.

"The one we had worked on for twelve days."

"Oh that one..." Kurama chuckled sheepishly. "You could use that technique. Besides this is the first we're actually going to use it in action…so whatever you do, do not messed up..!"

"Sheesh, I know already. Bakayaro!" the blond spoke with a smirk on his face. Naruto brought his hand and performed a single handed ram handseal; his eyes were close as he pinpoints Moka location.

"Don't lose focus! Remember our chakra needs to emerge before the technique could take place; hell if you couldn't do it the move wouldn't work and instead of us getting there you will ended up in one of the hospital's rooms."Warned Kurama as Naruto rolling his eyes out of annoyance at the fact he always reminds him of such fact every time he tries it.

"I know already…be quiet…let me concentrate!"

Out of amusement, curiosity and surprise were what the headmaster of Yokai academy currently feels. It's a hard thing to describe; his eyes were staring at the super human standing a couple meters away from him with a ram hand-seal.

He actually knows of this technique, hell he was there when the blond practiced with it and so far he knew of one thing; it's a risky move that has failed for more than ten times…and the only successful one was those of luck. "I wonder if he could actually pull this one out..!" muses Mikogami folding his arms and watching the blond concentrate. "Somehow I have a bad feeling with this…"

"Hiraishin!" Naruto exclaimed as a surge of energy came out; it was the color of gold, blue and red; it was all mixing with the Bijuu, and of course his own. Then just like that he disappears in a flash of mixing colors; yellow and red.

"N-no way..!" Mikogami yelled in surprise, his eyes were widening to the point like it was going to come out of its sockets. "He actually manages to pull the technique out! Hehehe…I wonder if this is what you call true love..? Damn that Akasha's daughter…she is one lucky girl to have such a hero nearing her."

POOF!

He was however disappointed as the sound of exploding occurring inside of his office as white smoke like screen covering his entire room making him coughs in pain, his eyes were once again widening in surprise and shock as the clones Naruto has made have disappears in a matter of moment he left the office.

"Damn you NARUTO!" Mikogami yelled as he was once again left to do the works alone.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The technique was a successful and…he once again used a lot of chakra; hell he could only feel a tiny bit of chakra resides in his stomach. "Damn it!" Naruto groaned as face met a rather soft ground. "I would never think the ground would always feel this soft…" Naruto thought as he moving his head around the soft like ground.

"Ahh!" a familiar voice moaned in pleasure, her face were beat red as she continue staring at what Naruto was doing.

"What...what was that?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes as blue eyes met green emerald eyes. "M-Moka!?" he widened in surprise, fear and at the same time happiness. "S-sorry…" he blushes face turning away as he wonders what actually happens.

"I-it's okay…" Moka nodded bowing her head down in shame; as the heated conversation she had with the blond lingers in her mind. "I…I would like to apologize…I'm truly sorry of what I just said…about the fact I hate humans…b-because I don't hate you or Tsukune, N-Naruto."

The blond instead of replying was rather focusing with him-self, his eyes were looking around the clearing; he spotted Tsukune on the ground bleeding with eyes half lidded close as it stare at him, a smile were plastered on his face before he coughed up blood; apparently a big hole were on his stomach…it was surprising to see him even alive at this moment.

"Kurama give me your chakra."

**"Hahaha…always asking me to lend you my chakra, heh?"** Chuckled the orange nine tailed fox.

"Well I could always asks the others…"

**"No! I won't let you do that! Fine here!"** The fox huffed as he send a little portion of his chakra into Naruto.** "One more thing…you actually did it brat. A couple more of practicing the technique I am sure you could use the technique in battle. However at the moment I suggest you do not use the technique or even practice using it…since at the moment your body suffers internal bleeding which need the nine of us to work on it if we wanted to fix them in a matter of day."**

"Wow…that's new."

**"You almost die, idiot!"** Son's yelled.

**"You're so lucky brat. If we weren't sealed inside of you, I am sure you'd be at the door of Shinigami by now."** Chomei warned with a sighed making the blond pale as he remembers those who trapped in the Shinigami stomach will remains there for all eternity.

"I-I see…"

**"Hahahaaha! Well I don't really mind that!"** Shukaku laughs. **"To save those who are precious to you…isn't that the ideal you've always holds?"** the raccoon asked receiving a nod. **"If that's the case hell I don't even mind saving you…or any of my hosts more than one time!"**

**"Hehe…and here I thought you're one lazy bastard."** Kurama mocked.

**"What was that!?"**

"Hey I'm protecting someone here!" reminded the blond as he snapped his eyes opened showing the world his golden eyes and black slitted pupils. "You messed with the **wrong person..!**" smirked the blond as a little of Kurama's killer intent flare making those who are nearing him to trembles in fear hell Tsukune has lost his consciousness the moment he feels the energy.

**"This is!?"** widened the silver haired Moka as she remembers in one of the book she has read about Naruto's world. **"Don't tell me when he meant human sacrifice…he actually contained one of those beasts!"**

"W-what do you mean?" questioned a confused Outer Moka as she watch the blond frantically disappears in a color of gold.

**"Just watch…"** The silverette sighed.

"What the hell are you, Namikaze!?" yelled a terrified Saizou as he was trembling from such pressure coming from the blond haired shinobi. "Tch…complaining and running away won't stopped me from getting what I want!"

"And that is!?" Naruto asked as he ready to pummeled the brunette to the ground.

"Akashiya Moka!" he yelled as his transform body begun to get even bigger than it previous has; muscles started to bulge even bigger freaking the hell out of the blond. "Now die!" he yelled as he focus a portion of his Youki towards his arm.

"Heh you can try." Naruto smirked while speaking in an arrogant tone as their fists met each other sending a cloud of dust and debris flying everywhere as the wind around them started to picked up. Moka who was standing from the sideline forced to used her arms as she brought them to an 'X' position protecting her from dust and debris that could maybe a part of Saizou's plan.

"He's an orc Naruto! You need to be careful because his muscle could take any damage as long as it is not overloaded..!" she explained through shouting causing the blond to nods his head.

"Orc, huh?" Naruto smirked. "Then I guess this will be a battle between orc and a Kitsune..!"

"A Kitsune!?" Saizou yelled in surprise, fear and panic as Naruto brought his left hand and punched Saizou on his stomach. Unlike the normal punch he used Kokuo chakra making it ten times more powerful then it usually does as the color of white seems to seeping out of his hand.

"That's my steam release!" Naruto grinned as he saw Saizou flew a couple meters away from him. The back of his body were hitting many trees as all of those trees stumbled down to the ground making the once beautiful forests turns into a battlefield.

"Damn you **NAMIKAZE**!" He yelled as he ran towards Naruto at a movement exactly those like snail.

"Too slow..!" Naruto grin appearing right beside Saizou just by using pure speed as he send another fist but this time it hit his jaw crushing it but instead of flying away Saizou enhance his muscle with Youki as he used his arms to grabbed the blond and throws him away passed the surprise Moka as the blond hit a couple of trees and eventually one of the branch managed to get passed to his skin; impaling him like a sword impaled a person.

"Damn…I didn't expect that to happen." Naruto coughed as he used Son's power to melt the branch away and Kurama was already working on it to heal him.

"Naruto!" An anxious Moka yelled as she ran towards the blond and checking if everything was alright. "Are you okay? W-where's the wound?" she asked in surprise and curiosity.

"I…I'll explain that later, for now I'm going to defeat Saizou in one go." Naruto said as he pushed Moka away but instead of actually just pushing her away he accidently touched the rosary that was hanging above her breasts. "Ahh…sorry about that." Naruto sighed as a surge of powerful energy gathers in front of him, bats flew towards Moka as she undergoes some transformation and once the bats flew away the pink haired Akashiya Moka was replaced with the silver haired Moka; red eyes with black slitted pupils, larger breasts, and waist…everything change even her personality.

"You're weak Naruto-kun." She teases.

"Oh just shut up." Naruto sighed rising from his crouching position and stand side by side with Moka.

"Is that so? Why don't I show you a fastest way to defeat such lowly monster?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Or perhaps are you to afraid…to see what I'm capable of? I can feel it the anger resides in you…you're mad at the fact the spar we had yesterday was a draw; didn't you?"

"No." Naruto sweat dropped. "What is with everyone asking such stupid question!?"

"Everyone? I'm sure it was just us, Tsukune, Headmaster and the bus driver. So what do you mean by everyone Namikaze!?"

**"Tsundere!"** Kurama yelled with a grin as he remembers almost the same scene happened with Kushina and Minato.

"Oh shut up will you!"

**"Nope."**

"Fuck you!"

**"Yeah, yeah I love you too."** Kurama chuckled as his siblings snickering in the darkness whilst at the same time watching the scene between Naruto and Moka.

"What's with the change of name?" Naruto inquired with a sigh.

"Trying to change the subject? Are you stupid or what?"

"Err…fine whatever. Just tell me what you want!?"

Moka smirked; jackpot. "I want you to tell me everything…that is if I could defeat him in one go." She said in a confidence tone, hell she was sure she could do it and the same thing could be said about Naruto. It was just that he doesn't know anything about Orc or any other Youkai species. He was just that…an amateur…and this was not cheating because she said so!

"Fine…I'll tell you everything." Naruto sighed in defeat; there is no way she could beat Saizou in one go. Hell that is why he agreed with her. "So this is like a bet we just had yesterday right? Whoever win…"

"I'll let you do anything with my body." She nodded as she readied her-self and ran towards the growling Saizou.

"Matters not if you're a vampire! I still going to defeat you!" Saizou exclaimed as he send a fist towards the silverette face but instead of taking a hit Moka dodges them and more of them came followed by legs as the only thing she could do for a moment was dodging but still she hadn't do anything besides of dodging so that's mean so far she can still win this.

As the silver haired vampiress continued to dodges the punch, kicking and head-butt (Yes, head-butt) she notice every passing seconds Saizou movements became slower and slower indicating that he was tired and probably going to lose his consciousness as the sound of his hard breathing entered her ears.

"What's wrong big boy? Didn't you want to turn me into your sex slave?" She chuckled in disgust. "By saying such disgusting things…know your place!" she yelled and gathers Youki to her right hand as it curled into a fist and punch Saizou right on his nose as the sound of cracking entered their ears.

Saizou widened in surprise as the air went out of him and he eventually flew passed a couple of hundred meters crushing trees as he continued to descended further and further away from them. "I win." Moka smirked in a mocking tone with her tongue out pissing off the surprised Naruto.

"Sheesh you cheated."

**"I did not!"**

"Yes you did!"

**"I didn't!"**

"You di-"

**"Shut up already."** Moka huffed as she hugged the blond. **"And for my reward…let me drink your bloods."**

"Fine...here you go." Naruto sighed bringing down his collar showing her his white tan skin. The silverette grin as she opened her mouth showing him her white fangs and moment later she pierced the blond's skin making him moaned out in pain as the girl starts to drink the blood out of him at a surprising feat.

"H-hey calm down!" he yelled.

**"Mmmh!"** the silverette said ignoring Naruto words as she continued drinking his blood and pushed him to a nearby tree and at the same time accidentally injure him.

"Damn it Moka…that hurts!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey there! It's me; how have you been Mikogami."

"I'm good…what the hell do you want?"

"I want exactly what I want…to start another contract with the school. I'm sending someone there…and maybe we could have another wonderful relationship…"

"Wonderful relationship my ass…!"

"Heh…same old Mikogami…"

"I don't need you…or anyone anymore!"

"Hoh~?"

"I have a brat…he's powerful and I could send him there any moment to destroy your wealth, your wife, your son…and above all your beloved daughter."

"Don't you dare do that!"

"Bah…of course I dare!"

"Fine…whatever you say but seriously I wanted to start things over."

"Okay…I guess…maybe."

"Heh...well then, see you sometime in the future. Have a great day brother.

"Yeah…you too jackass."

* * *

**Author Note:** There chapter six is done! I hope everyone would enjoy this chapter…and again I would like to apologize those people who apparently hate this story. Nevertheless that doesn't mean I would stop writing…no I will not and by any means I will update…nah jokes, I was actually thinking of abandoning The Curse of an Empire…but that's just that…my stupid mind.

Anyhow there's something I would like to ask all of you.

Who do you want me to pair Naruto with if any case I decided to make a Naruto x Highschool of the Dead story?

I'm planning to start another Naruto x High School DxD crossover. Who do you want Naruto to pair up with? Give me your reason because this one gonna be a harem! No Naruto characters!

After this the Strongest Human or Light &amp; Darkness.

**PLEASE GIVE MY OTHER STORIES A CHANCE! AND REVIEW LOT'S!**


	7. Phoenix

Legend among Yokai

Author Note: Yo! I decided to split chapter 7 since it's too long and have a lot of mistake that took me an hour or two to fix them. I'm completely disappointed with my self since I thought it wasn't that bad but I was wrong. Whatever the case please do review and tell me if I do any better than the previous one :)

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking:**

"Namikaze Naruto."

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking:**

_"Damn it"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking:

**"Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking:

_**"Interesting."**_

Technique/Jutsu:

**"Rasengan!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no make no money from writing this. All Author notes are written at the end of the chapter. DON'T MISS IT!

Please read the author note at the end of the chapter that goes on with my other stories! And make sure to review! I some confidence in writing my stories :D

**Chapter 7: Phoenix**

* * *

Heavy.

That was the first word that came up to mind as he could feel a hand resting on his stomach. Whoever it was someone is latching onto him rather tightly making the blond unable to move. Wait...a hand? Since when did he have a roommate? Nevertheless he gave one last try to move out of the person grasp only to fail.

_"Ugh...this sucks."_ Naruto thought with a slight groan escaped from his mouth as he finally opened his eyes and look at the person next to him. Finding that it was none other than; Akashiya Moka, his childhood friend sleeping beside him with a peaceful expression on her face.

_"And here I thought I could have some more rest..."_

Naruto then carefully lifted his hand, as his fingers gently moved a strand of her silver hair off his cheek as he could feel the softness of her hair, and the wonderful scent emitting from them and strange enough it was the same flavor as the Outer Moka.

"_Perhaps they're using the same type of shampoo?" _Naruto wondered as curiousity got the better of him and he started staring at the sleeping vampiress. His eyes slowly averted down to her chest as he look at the choker around her neck and the rosary.

_"How can such a small object sealed her?"_

Kurama watching the scene with amusement as the Kyuubi decided to answer.

"**Seal is a masterpiece Naruto. You can make whatever you want...be it your imagination or reality. But I hate seal and the thought of it disgust me however after centuries and finally ended up insde you I finally realize the reason behind it. And beside sealed inside you is better than roaming out in this vile world."**

"Hmm...Why is that I wonder?"

**"I'm out of danger, it is safe for me...no, for us Biju to be bound inside of someone from the reach likes Uchiha Madara."**

Naruto pondered over Kurama's short explanation.

"So Moka is somehow like you...someone out there is targetting her?" The blond asked which the nine tailed fox hummed, arms folding underneath his chest.

**"Do you remember the book?"**

_"Uhh...yes, I'm sure I have it somewhere~."_ Naruto replied sheepishly.

Kurama facepalmed.

**"You're an idiot, brat!"** the fox remarked but not letting the blond responds as the fox continued. **"I believe you will find the answer of your question inside it. So start reading the book, who knows maybe we can fight someone powerful again. And please stop underestimating people."**

"Yeah? Sure, and we will be stranded inside another dimension or worse than that" Naruto retorted at the shrugging Kurama before the fox cut their connection leaving the blond alone with his thought.

At some point Naruto knew that Kurama was right. Maybe he really does need to stop underestimating his enemies.

The blond released another sigh as his attention went back to the sleeping Akashiya Moka.

"Good morning." Moka yawned covering her mouth with the palm of her hand gracefully as her eyes staring into his rather cutely. "You're so lucky that I would let you to sleep beside me inside my room...despite of you acting all emo." she teased making the blond froze at hearing that.

"Wait...this is your room?"

Truth to be told, he started to took notice of his surrounding as he spotted the difference between his and her rooms, not to mention...there's a lot of pink inside.

How come earlier he doesn't notice any of this?

**"Because you're stupid.**" Kurama commented which made Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment and look at Moka with a smirk on his face.

"Your dorm is an eyesore."

"Hmph." The vampiress rolled her eyes. "But Outer Moka prefered this."

"Well, thanks for taking care of me." Naruto muttered which the silverette smile. Moka then took notice of the blond moving closer to the edge of the bed causing a frown to appeared on her face before she remembered something of what happened yesterday.

"What was that yesterday?"

Naruto looked at her weirldy.

"Don't try looking so innocent..." The silver haired vampiress scoffed folding her arms under her huge busts. "You told us…yesterday afternoon that you're a human sacrifice. I want answers, Uzumaki Naruto!" She demanded with her tone raised.

"That can wait…" The blond mumbled wondering if he should tell her now or later despite of him knowing the answer of his own question.

"Oi."Moka called out as she waves her hand in front of his eyes snapping the blond out of his thought as he stare at Moka's crimson eyes that is filled with nothing but anger.

"You're spacing out there! I want answer Naruto! You promised me!" Moka snarled as she grabbed Naruto's hand and squeezed them tightly making the shinobi yelped under her strong grip

Hell he could hear the sound of his bone cracking!

"C-can't it wait?" Naruto once again asked waiting for Moka to answer his question though she gave him a serious look which already answered his question 'answer it or die'

"Fine, since I promise you. I'll tell everything you need to know even if you cheated at the end" The blond grumbled causing Moka to scowled and punch him in the chest sending the blond flying across the room and hit the wall hard creating spiderweb cracks.

"I did not cheat." Moka huffed as she send the blond a glare whilst shifting her position as she was now sitting at the age of the bed.

"**Brat, if I were you I would tell her now!**" The panicked Son Goku said as he ran amok in Naruto mindscape causing not one but all the bijū to palm their face.

Seriously?

"Ugh...is it necessary for you to punch me?" The blond groaned as blue eyes staring back at her crimson with black slit eyes.

"Yes." Moka nod nonchalantly, her youki then raises to the point it started to suffocating the room. "Or do you want me to beat you till you're going to tell me?!"

"N-no." Naruto gulped out of nothing but fear, damn it, he shouldn't be afraid of someone let alone Moka for goodness sake! He is a shinobi, he should not have shown her his emotion let alone acting like a fool idiot.

Moka left eyebrow twitch, her silver hair bangs shadowing her eyes as she cracked her knuckle.

Five minutes has passed, instead of an answer she should have received it was nothing but utter silent. Naruto hadn't made a move nor bothering to answer the questions she demanded from him

It left her frustrated, was it that hard to tell her the truth? Aren't they supposed to be friends? Beside what is he so afraid of?

"Fine! Just tell me why you're a jinchuriki!" Moka growled as she jumped out of the bed and punch the wall right next to his head missing a couple inches as it exploded sending debris across the floor and dust to covered the room snapping the blond out of his thought and the conversation he have with Kurama.

"O-okay, just calm down." Naruto reassured his tone was those of panicking.

"You're the one whose panicking." The silver haired vampiress grumbled with Naruto palming his face. The blond took a deep breath before releasing and spoke.

"So where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Hmm...Alright then let's start with that.' Naruto began with a mumbled. "

The disaster happened around sixteen years ago...on the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village killing thousands of shinobi and civilians. However the village leader-the fourth hokage- took things under control by sealing the beast away sacrificing his own life for the sake of the village. The Kyuubi was sealed inside a newborn baby that was born on that day-"

"And that baby is you?" Moka interrupted already heard this story from her father.

Naruto looked at her strangle before giving her a nod wondering how she knew about it when this is his first time telling her about the tragedy.

Moka hummed before smiling as her delicate white hand rested on his right shoulder.

"See wasn't that easy? Why were you so afraid of telling me the truth? It's not that bad you know..." Moka trailed off noticing the distance look he was giving to her.

"It's not that I'm afraid or anything. The past is something that made me what I am today; thanks to them...my friends, family...and foes I have become far stronger than before and will continue to grow stronger the older I became but..." Naruto said as he clenched his left hand pausing in mid sentence before continuing.

"It's just that...I'm angry at myself for falling for a cheap technique like that. On the final battle with Kaguya...she send me away and now I am stranded in this meaningless world while I do not know the fate of my comrades and the shinobi alliance."

Moka frowned.

Meaningless World?

Does that mean she was meaningless as well? Here she is happy to see him again after so many years has passed however to hear that coming out straight from his mouth causing her heart to ache in pain.

_"What am I to you?"_ The silverette wondered with her eyes staring at the blond, sadness could be seen in them though she managed to hide them from the blondbut that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto's tenants.

**"You're an idiot, you know that?"** a facepalmed Kurama remarked as Gyuki nodded in agreement with Naruto wondering what they meant by that. "**To think...for a slightest moment I thought you have mature but that's not the case, right? This 'depression' of yours' made you even become even more retarded."**

_"Hey I'm not retarded!"_ Naruto said taken offense of that.

**"Look brat...your speech just then hurt her**** feeling****, I'm sure of it."** Son stated in a sage like tone. **"Listen very well...she haven't see you for many years and since you're now here she's happy but after hearing the word 'meaningless' out of your mouth that's what crushed her hope and happiness."**

_"Okay...I still don't get it..."_

**"You're hopeless!" **They all shouted at the same time minus Kurama.

**"It's like this Naruto..." **Kurama began with a sigh. **"Sasuke ran away from Konoha and on that day you made a promise with Sakura...to bring him back. Then after some years the both of you met...that day you were happy to see him, and hope rises in you to bring him back. But you failed and that made you broken. You thought you were a failure."** The Kyuubi no Kitsune explained as Naruto comprehend everything his partner has said with the blond's eyes widening in surprise.

"I...I never thought I meant a lot her." A disbelief Naruto thought making the Biju sweat dropped.

Naruto silently cursed his own action and looked at Moka. Despite of her looked completely normal, like she usually does- an impassive face- he could see the sadness fill her eyes; the eyes never lie since the eyes are the window of your soul.

"_Damn it...what should I do..."_ He trailed off in his thought as he could feel his heart beat getting louder every passing seconds and then without thinking nor realizing it the young Uzumaki placed his right hand on the vampiress right cheek surprising even her as blush spread across her cheek out of utter embarrassment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka demanded eyes narrowing at the blond which made him flinched before he smiled and gently caressing her cheek making the color of her blush deepen.

"While I did say meaningless world...it's not meaningless at all ya'know?" Naruto said with a smile on his face as his eyes quickly looking away from her gaze, he wasn't sure what to say next.

"You were there when I was alone, you brought me to a new light; you gave me hope when I lost mine."

"It's been years since we departed, but I am here, you are here...Moka, I wish to meet you after that day. I want to show you how strong you've become...and see your smile again...after all; you're my first friend..." Naruto trailed off, as his hands outstretched and pulled her into a hug.

Moka could feel her heart beat increase, it was pounding far faster than she ever felt before...what is this feeling in her heart? Was she being nervous under his presence? Was this perhaps the love her mother once mentioned in the past? Moka then froze when she realize this is her first time of being hug by someone other than her family members.

"Err sorry?" Naruto apologized a bit unsure as his eyes stare at the frozen Akashiya Moka. The vampiress was brought out of her thought when she heard his voice although momentarily later.

"Idiot but...its fine." The silvernette mumbled underneath her breath looking elsewhere so he couldn't see her blushing. "But still...I know for a fact we're friends way past before today. So answer this Uzumaki Naruto; what am I to you?"

The blond stare at her, a smile spread on his lips as he already knew the answer to her question.

"You're my friend...My comrade...and one of my precious people and I won't hesitate to put my life in the line to protect you and the people I care about."

The silverette blush when Naruto said that, she was happy to hear that coming out from his mouth. Even if the old Naruto is gone she was glad there's still a certain part of him remained.

"Thank you..." The silverette said in gratitude as it was now her turn to pull him into a hug and after she let go Moka send him a glare remembering what happened yesterday.

"But still to say those mean words to Omote!" The silverette fumed making Naruto flinched.

"Hahahaha...I don't really know what you're talking about..." Naruto mumbled nervously, the tone of his voice was audible for the vampiress making her only to snarled back in returned.

Naruto slowly averted his gaze, looking around to room in search of the book from Mikogami, that cheeky headmaster, he wondered if he should check the old man alright because his clones did dispelled after he pulled one of a time successful hiraishin technique.

The technique is still under maintained because unlike his father this time he decided not to use any teleportation seal written on a tri-pronged kunai. No, he has his own creative idea. But to perfect the technique is a pain in the ass.

Fortunately he has perfected it, he now knows how much amount of chakra to use before using the technique.

_"I just need to find the book first!"_ the blond shouted to himself until his eyes landed on the book, it is opened showing the title; written -vampire-.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise when he finally realized that Moka had probably read the book...although a portion of it from the way things looked like.

"You have a great book there, I wonder where you got it." Moka chirped making the blond sweats nervously at how cheerful her voice was. "What's wrong? Don't be surprise of me acting like the Outer me...after all we're the same person, two personality but one soul..."

"It's just that..." the blond trailed off unsure if he should tell her. "You know there's something I would like to ask you as well." Naruto said as Moka quirked her eyebrow at hearing that, her mind was wondering what he wanted to ask but decided to stay silent.

"You seems to take things calmly...like you have seen it, my history- the history of shinobi-. While we're both from different dimension...it's like you know more about me than me about you."

The young vampiress hummed, a smirk was on her face remembering one of the story her father told her in the past.

"Oh I'm not really sure...after all you seems to be refusing to tell me a little more about yourself. I need truth Naruto not you deceiving me." The silverette stated making the shinobi frowned.

"But I did told you just then."

"Partly, there's still a lot more I wanted to know...like this women you mentioned, the one that made you ended up here. We vampire are curious being, like how you humans are." Moka chuckled as she continued. "The roads are still ahead of us. There's still a lot of time."

"Time that will passed as seconds will turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days and days into months; apparently it will turned into years. Yup you were right; we still have a lot of time Namikaze Naruto"

**"Damn she's good!"** Shukaku laughed at the blond whom lost for words after hearing that. **"She got you there brat! Choose your next decision or die as a virgin!"**

_"Fuck you, you stupid raccoon."_

"But to amuse you one thing…I was sealed not because I'm dangerous, there's a lot of thing I do not know about...whether it is my future nor the future of the world...but to tell you truth I have some suspicion; my father." Moka said as she remember a little bit about the past from her memory causing Naruto to narrowed his eyes after hearing her finished.

Perhaps he was right; someone dangerous is out there and whatever the reason behind her power sealed it's most likely to keep her safe and away from whoever is after Moka.

"There's so much thing I wanted to tell you...but like you said; it could wait." The silverette sighed as she went to the other side of the bed and grabbed the book she put last night on the desk beside of her bed.

"You're reading something...interesting. Just do not lose them." The silver haired vampiress reminded her friend glaring slightly at the blond as Naruto laughed sheepishly and with a nod he grabbed the book from her hand.

"Thanks..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he looked at the book, staring at it for awhile when he suddenly sense a surge of youki from the headmaster office. Releasing a sigh Naruto gave the silverette a smile as he shouted out a 'see you later' and run towards the wooden window sliding it up before pouring his chakra on his feet as he leapt away from her room through the window to the nearest roof and from there he left the girl dorm towards roof to roof leaving the girl dormitory.

Unaware that Moka is actually watching his back with a smile on her face.

"Powerful...yet kind and stupid too. You're truly an enigma Naruto."

_"Now let's put the rosary back on."_ The silverette thought with a sigh not liking the fact she's going to be in another slumber as her crimson eyes roaming around her room spotting the rosary on the floor underneath the wardrobe. The vampiress quickly approached it, swiping her hand down she grabbed the object and put it on the choker.

But nothing happened.

"Eh?"

* * *

The headmaster of Yokai Academy, Mikogami Tenmei glare at the large wooden door impatiently as he has been waiting for his acquaintance to make himself known for more than an hour!

_"Tch...typical of him._" The headmaster grumbled in his thought exactly remembering the man personality that used to fund the academy blah, blah, blah. He doesn't care about that anymore. The shcool could survive with that _man _helped yet how the hell did he agreed and made another contract? Bah, whatever! Now if he think about it so many years has passed since the dark era but that stupid human is alive till this day; it was astonishing yet scary at the same time.

Human life-span isn't supposed to be that long, but to still live from the dark to the modern era is something wondered about. Perhaps it has something to do with the person that man married with. She was after all a beautiful woman he could never have and sometimes at the thought of it would make Mikogami growled in jealousy. The headmaster sighed as he control his emotion and gave the door another glare.

The room was now quite, no sound could be heard other than the sound of Mikogami's index finger tapping the wooden desk where's his hands resting on. Sometimes waiting bored the hell out of him and beside he called Naruto earlier and should be in the room a couple minutes ago yet he was alone and started grumbling to himself. Damn brat, respecting the elders and shit.

"I'm here." Naruto sighed as he send Mikogami a smile that creeping him out as the elder man jolted on his feet the moment he heard Naruto's voice and that smile isn't any better. The blond haired shinobi stare at the headmaster wondering what causes the man to suddenly acted like this; isn't it pretty normal to see ghosts and shit for the Yokai Races?

Mikogami gave the teen a glare as he cleared his throat. "Damn it brat, could you come through the door next time?!" The priest growled Naruto rolled his eyes with a sweat trailing down his cheek. "Tch, take a sit and listen very well. Today we're expecting a guest."

"Really? I wonder who.." Naruto trailed off with lacked of interest as he took a sit on the vacant seat at the front of the desk looking around the room ignoring the annoyed expression on headmaster face. Mikogami of course ignored the blond as he hummed thinking of a way to make Naruto focused his attention to him rather than the room! A thought came to mind as the man right hand stratched down and reached one of the drawer on his desk and took out a book.

He put the book on the table as dust flew everywhere with Naruto now staring at the book below with nothing but curiosity causing Mikogami to have a smirk on his face knowing that he did catched the teenager attention.

"What's this...?" Naruto questioned the headmaster whom opened the book showing a much older looking paper within.

"The original copy of the book I had given you although yours' had been revised and filtered a quiet few times." Mikogami replied with Naruto now has his eyes widening in surprise and nodded his head.

As Mikogami turning the pages Naruto noticed some of the paper has some stain on it ranging from the color of red to many others wondering the caused behind it but before he could asked the headmaster the man stopped flipping the pages as the blond looked at the page with the number -19998- written on it.

**"Damn that's one big and heavy book!"** Shukaku whistled in sarcasm **"But I'm not reading it! You should do it for me!"** The one tailed Tanuki laughed with Naruto ignoring the Tanuki as his eyes focused on the book.

"Phoenix..." Naruto read it aloud glaring at Mikogami. "Okay...does this have anything to do with the guest you told me earlier and what's with that...huge burst of power? I thought there was an attack or something?" The blond growled with the older man giving him a 'are you stupid' look before shrugged his shoulder.

"Read the book will ya. You need to know their history and weakness along with powers in case if anything gone wrong." Mikogami told him as the blond as much as he hated reading books he gave the headmaster a nod agreeing that perhaps this might be important for him one day.

* * *

**PHOENIX**

_The great immortal fire bird of love and passion it is a race made purely of females that always have either blond or red hair with golden eyes._

_A Phoenix remains pure until she meets her Fated One which is the only person to draw out emotion out of her as the Pheonix's passion lust was too great so it was sealed away and only by finding their Fated One does the seal remove itself and all the Pheonix's passion, love, and lust is released immediately._

_Then after having them sealed for years but then come rushing back causes the Phoenix the need to mate with her Fated one very often for a couple years until her emotions of lust start to calm down._

_The race had made clothes with special seals to cool down their lust as well as clothes with special seals to increase their lust and passion so they can please their fated one when he needs to mate._

_Should a Phoenix be raped or have sex with someone they don't recognize as their fated one they will then fall into a coma and should they have gotten pregnant then once the baby is born that Phoenix will fade and die for bearing someones child that wasnt their Fated one._

_Should a unsealed Phoenix ever be forced to be away from her Fated one then after three days of being without him will cause him/her to go into shock and she will enter a Coma_

"**Wooah~ That's one nasty race.**" a surprised Gyūki commented with Matatabi nodding her head, Kokuō hummed silently to herself wondering the appearance these so called phoenix llike aside from their hair and eyes.

"_Still though, there's no reason for me to know any of this..._" Naruto groaned as he force to continue reading the book despite of him not wanting to read it anymore than that.

"**You'll probably going to meet them soon..." **Kurama sighed with a blood thirsty grin on the nine tail fox face as Naruto gave his partner a nod and turned the page, as he continue reading them.

_Their lust after being unsealed after finding their Fated one without the clothes to suppress their lust is much greater than the succubus race and if the phoenix doesn't mate for a while her passion and lust will cause her to lose control over her fire powers._

_Also when the Phoenix's Fated one dies the Phoenix dies to be with her fated one forever and for this reason makes the Phoenix and Succubus race to be sworn enemies. The Phoenix dies to be with her fated one and the succubus believe they are stuck up and selfish as their love wouldn't want them to die._

_But the succubus after their Destined one dies they drown themselves in the act of mating with any appealing guy they see to forget the pain, for that very reason the Phoenix thing of them as nothing but whores to betray the one they love so much._

_They have one way to be hurt and two ways to die, they can be hurt by the element of water and must have purified the water they bathe in with special herbs like the vampire does. The way they die is by being forced to have a child other than their fated one and the other way is for their fated one to reject them as they are a race of passion should their fated one reject them they will die slowly and painfully._

_When a monster who is not immortal like the Phoenix and is her Fated one then after they consummate their love the first time said monster will gain the gift of eternal youth._

_Page 19998_

* * *

Minutes later the sound of a person breathing out a sigh of relief could be heard as Naruto closed the book and slumped down on the soft comfy old European style sofa with sweats trailing down his cheeks with a satisfied Mikogami in the dark.

"Alright...that was really, really, really boring." Naruto groaned putting both hands behind his head as his eyes looked up at the ceiling. "You surely one lazy bastard, ya know that, headmaster?"

"Whatever you say but now you know a certain fact about their race like their strength and weaknesses." Mikogami reprimanded with a slight growl escaped from his mouth at the lack of respect the brat gave him.

"Yeah...but I don't need to know that, do I?" Naruto wondered aloud as he closed his eyes and took a peek staring at the smirking Mikogami. Damn headmaster tricking him to think the man was in trouble but that was all a mistake the stupid headmaster made in the first place because if he thought about it all he did here was hearing him ranting about shit and reading a book!

"Just because you're strong enough to take down Saizou doesn't mean you don't need to know anything about this at all." A smirking Mikogami sighed with the blond frowning, and glare at the man.

"I can take you down any time I wanted to, old man." Naruto warned crossing his hands under his chest with eyes narrowing at the headmaster who waves his hand dismissively laughing creepily.

"True...but you should know that we're Yokai. Even if you have powers you need to know about some of the races and their weakness. If you did that will strengthened your vicotry." Mikogami explained with a creepy smile on his face that made Naruto hummed knowing that the man was right.

Then the sound of phone ringing could be heard in the room causing Mikogami to quickly grabbed the ringing phone and answer.

Naruto tapped his feet patiently waiting for the headmaster to finished talking, he could hear the voice although barely but he knew it was Nurari, Yokai Academy bus driver.

Naruto hummed, tapping his index finger on the table, whilst his mind wonders at these youkai. From how he sees things here, Mikogami is old, he was an old man with some history back ground and so far he hadn't shown any illness like some old people in his village; aside from Tsunade that is.

If that's the case then how long can the Phoenix race last? Eternity? And the thought of them purely females send a shiver down his spine; does that mean it is rare to have a healthy baby boy?

"Namikaze Naruto, I have another tasked for you." Mikogami said snapping the shinobi out of his thought as the blond opened his eyes and stare at the headmaster "Our guest is here; go get her."

"Fine..." Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, and jumped out of the room through the window sending the broken glasses down splattering around the ground with a rage Mikogami behind

"You damn idiot! At least go through the door!" The headmaster fumed sending the retreating form of Naruto a glare. Naruto just laughed as the teen tilted his head behind him and stuck his tongue out to the irritated Mikogami Tenmei.

When Naruto was gone Mikogami's body tense as the door large door of his office swung open hitting the wall hard turning it into splintered of woods.

Akashiya Moka walked inside, her long cascading silver hair swaying gently in the air with her blood crimson and black slitted eyes staring into his very soul, reminding him of a certain pink haired woman, a look of nothing but seriousness which made him gulped out of fear more than anything.

"Ahh Akasha's daughter," Mikogami greeted pushing the fear away with a clasped of his hand as the head master send the silverette one of his creepy smile before the man started sweating as Moka send the man a killer intent and walked closer to his table, sitting on the chair with her petite white skin hand went down to her pocket grabbing a piece of an item.

"what can I do to help you?" The headmaster nervously although he already knew the answer as his eyes stare at the rosary on her hand.

"The rosary...it's broken."

**Author Note: **Do not forget to favorite, follow and review. Thank you everyone!


	8. Bodyguard?

Legend among Yokai

Author Note: Yo! This is another part of the split chapter 7 of Legend among Yokai the real update come next. But please dropped a review since I took some of my time in fixing some of the mistakes I made in chapter 7 which I believe most of the readers already knew and I apologize for that.

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking:**

"Namikaze Naruto."

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking:**

_"Damn it"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking:

**"Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking:

_**"Interesting."**_

Technique/Jutsu:

**"Rasengan!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no make no money from writing this. All Author notes are written at the end of the chapter. DON'T MISS IT!

Please read the author note at the end of the chapter that goes on with my other stories! And make sure to review! I some confidence in writing my stories :D

**Chapter ****8: Bodyguard?**

* * *

"Excuse me, are you by any chance Namikaze Naruto?" A petite girl with blonde twin drill-like curls hair with a blue ribbon on it politely asked.

The girl wears the traditionally school girl uniform of Youkai Academy consists of the white blouse and green knees length skirt followed suit by a white colored socks which ended up in the middle of her knees and a pair of black shoes. Over her shoulder is a large bag twice the size of orcs.

"Probably ton of clothes." Matatabi mused with Kokuō nod wheres the rest of the bijū to rolled their eyes.

"Ravel Phenex." The now named Ravel introduced herself with a smile on her face whilst her eyes stare at his blue ocean colored eyes. Naruto was brought out of his thought when he saw her outstretched her hand with an open palm.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto nodded as they shook hands. "So the headmaster inform me about your arrival...I'd take it your a new student of Yokai Academy?"

"That's right." Ravel nodded with a glint of excitement evidence in her eyes mixed with a bit of disappointment? It was quiet hard to tell since it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Can you take me to my dorm first...These thing are heavy." The blonde haired girl spoke with Naruto nodding his head.

That is an understatement.

**"Clothes"** Kurama reprimanded as his eyes stare at the black bag that was over the girls' shoulder. Whatever the case, he didn't sense any ill intent from the girl other then a mixture of disappointment and anger.

The question is what caused her to have these negative emotions?

"Do you need any help?" Naruto inquired noticing hers' struggles at carrying the bags which Ravel gave him a nod as the shinobi grabbed her luggage and lifting them off the ground. However he soon regretted of ever asking her the question as he started sweating heavily at realizing how heavy her luggage are.

"Follow me..." Naruto managed to said with a groan escaped from his mouth as Ravel smirked at that. No matter how much time she seen it, it was fun to see people suffer. The blonde haired girl followed the young man walking ahead of her leaving the scarecrow of where the busdriver has dropped her.

Neither of them said anything since they do not know anything about each other than their respective names. However Ravel is a very curious person and later on she broke the pregnant silence.

"Are you by any chance a freshman, Naruto-san?" the blonde girl asked with Naruto eyed her from the corner of his eyes and nodding his head with a smile on his face. Ravel stopped in her track with a shock expression; she never got used to someone smiling like that other than her family members.

_"G-get, get a hold of yourself Ravel!__ His just being generous__"_ the young phenex growled in her thought trying to banished the thought off her head. It was just a smile...But she realize no one has ever made her blushing like this.

**"Oooh~ she like you."**Shukaku cooed with hugging himself like a high school girl struck in love for her first time that made Naruto blenched at seeing what just happened and everyone else aside from the laughing Son Goku.

_"Shut up...just, stop ruining this conversation."_ Naruto sighed as he ignored the mental image send by the one tail tanuki. It was disturbing but that image was the guest behind him with her head replaced by the Tanuki.

"Stupid raccoon..." Naruto muttered underneath his breath which Ravel heard thanks to her enhanced hearing senses.

"Raccoon?" Ravel asked curiously as her head looking around the creepy forests with her eyes searching for the animal. The shinobi just chuckled and shook his head telling her it was nothing but just some stupid imagination.

"You sure are weird, Naruto-san." The smirking Ravel giggled causing Naruto to facepalmed and the Biju inside him snickered.

"I'm not weird."

**"Yes, yes you are!"** Kurama agreed with the petite girl laughing loudly that made Naruto's ears cringed.

Ravel smile at his reaction as she shook her head and took a sniff to the air around her, it was refreshing in her opinion, and much cleaner than the air of the Human World. However she catch something from Naruto, she couldn't quite place it together since his scent is mixed altogether.

Deciding to stay silent the girl pondered about Naruto wondering who he was or why she hadn't heard anything about him from her father.

"Huh?!" Naruto suddenly said realizing that she just sniffed him out. The shinobi looked down at his armpits with disgust. "Oh shit, I forgot to take a shower this morning and used a fuckin' deodorant!"

Ravel sweatdropped as she glare at Naruto with nothing but disgusts. "S-shut up j-j-just keep walking!" the girl shouted as she walked ahead to keep the distance between them with Naruto laughing.

"Is this supposed to be your room?" Naruto questioned her with his eyes roaming around the room of 76 located on the third floor and the very end of the left side with nothing but amazement.

Ravel's room was far different than his, the room wasn't just large but it has a European style with a freakin' air conditioner in them and a flat 56 inch TV and many more electronics he does not know the name. Above all her room was far different than Moka and his.

"_Damn you headmaster!"_

**"I tell ya this girl is either someone important for crying out loud or ****she's just**** lucky to get ****a hand on this**** vacant room."** Kurama grumbled since it was a bit unfair of the headmaster because Naruto made an agreement to get a fuckin' key so they could returned to the Elemental Nation.

**"Meh, I ****preferred our room any days than this.**** "** Shukaku shrugged not liking the cold air at night in Sunagakure.

Naruto of course ignored the Biju as he stepped after Ravel has entered the room by putting her luggae down nearing the queen size bed. Naruto tilted his head to the side and stare at Ravel whom observing the room in satisfaction.

"_At least the headmaster listened to my request."_ The blonde haired girl thought with a smile before she went to her luggage and took out a piece of paper and a paper board. She then grabbed a pen out of her skirt pocket and began to write something on the white sheet of paper.

"Is that a check list?" Naruto wondered curiously at what she was doing but he was ignored as Ravel then put the sheet of paper away before putting on a stack of papers on the paper board and locked it so it won't fly away. Turning towards the shinobi direction she gave him a smile.

"Naruto-san, can you please show me around the school ground of Yokai Academy?" Ravel asked politely which made Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

_"__I really hate escorting someone…"_

**"You're one to complained."** Kurama shook his head as the nine tailed fox watched the blondes duo walked out of the girls' room and continue walking towards the school ground. Ravel days' started by going into the homerooms of different grades as she inspected the room itself and the students not to forget the teachers as well.

Naruto eyes narrowed when he saw her eyes glared at the stack of papers before flipping anew one until he remember something. "Umm...I think, we have clubs to choose for today. Are you going to inspect them too?" The shinobi questioned curiously with Ravel nodding her head with a beamed smile.

"Thanks for telling me that, Naruto-san!"

"_This girl…_" Naruto thought with a sweat dropped as he started leading her through the crowded Academy.

It was noon, after they had finished inspecting the school library and cafeteria both blonde is on their way towards the school hall. It wasn't that far away but considering the time they had spend inside and outside, not to mention walking around the school and listening to her complains Namikaze Naruto admitted he was tired.

"So Naruto-san what do you think of Youkai Academy so far?" The curious Ravel asked though she suspected she won't get much from Naruto since he was a laid back person and doesn't care much about his surroundings.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, looking at the sky thinking over her question. He hadn't really thought of anything about this school since the time he was here because above all things Naruto hate school.

The shinobi averted his gaze towards Ravel he was curious about her inspecting the school ground and its curriculum. Maybe Kurama is right, this girl is probably someone important and a close relative with the headmaster perhaps?

"It's okay, I guess." Naruto finally spoke as he saw Ravel nodded sighing and started scribbling something on a small paper. "_Taking notes?"_ Naruto mused as he waited for her to finish by folding his arms and wondered how long this is going to take.

"So after this...Are we done?" Naruto asked hoping that she would said yes since the thought of escorting Ravel the whole day would stressed him out.

"Yes."

* * *

Akashiya Moka was not having a great day.

She was sitting on the seat her Outer-self usually sits. However the people around her was beyond annoying. First they stare at her, then whispering something among each other. The problem was she could hear their whispers perfectly well, third horny boys won't stopped stripping her with their eyes and lastly Naruto was escorting a girl around!

But fortunately for her the class has ended two hours later. Inside the classroom the silverette stood beside Naruto's table as her crimson eyes staring down at the table with nothing but curiosity. Wondering who that girl was or the reason behind him preferring escorting someone rather than class?

She knew he hated class and school but she knew better he prefer to do nothing rather than walking around escorting people. Releasing a sigh the silverette took a sit and stare at the black board with the words 'School Clubs' written on it.

"Naruto..." Moka muttered underneath her breath as her head rested on the table with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Then later she closed her eyes thinking about the event that has happened between them in the past and the recent one about his status as a human sacrifice.

"I wonder how he feels now?" Moka mused with a sad smile but then she heard the sound of the door slide opened causing her glare at the door only to see Tsukune with a smile on his face.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune greeted kindly as the brunette rushed towards the vampiress side. But before the human boy could Moka halted his step as the silverette send him a glare. The boy gulped as he forgotten that the Inner Moka personality is different than the Outer Moka.

However before he could speak someone crashed onto him making them both flew across the classroom hitting the wall with a thud.

"God damn it." The blue haired girl groaned out feeling dizzy as her hands hold her head in pain when she realize that she was on top of Aono Tsukune; her destined one. "Ahh~ I'm sorry Tsukune!" The bluenette apologized quickly with a sweat dropped when she saw the brunette is knock out cold.

Moka sighed, these two. She didn't know much about Kurono Kurumu but Tsukune is giving her a headache lately, the way he tries to gained Outer Moka attention it was something that annoyed her greatly.

"So you're Akashiya Moka true form." Kurumu spoke folding her arms underneath her huge bust, her purple eyes calculating the silverette. A trail of sweat could be seen dripping down from the bluenette cheek as Kurumu could feel the power radiating from the silver haired vampiress.

"What of it?" Moka asked raising her eyebrows when she saw Kurumu approached her and noticing her left hand has transformed, her neat and tidy fingernails was replaced with long and extended sharp claws.

"Stay away from my destined one!" Kurumu warned with a growl as the succubus send the vampiress a girl.

Moka cracked a grin before she gave the succubus a nod. She doesn't have any interest with a weak human boy it was mainly her outer-self. The Outer Moka acted clingy around the boy because of one reason; she was lonely and need friends.

"You can keep him...however you want, succubus." Moka responded causing Kurumu to narrowed her eyes at her lack of interest. Then just like that the dread feeling and death aura disappeared, and Kurumu was back to normal although Moka admitted she could have done worse than what Kurumu had displayed.

The young vampiress stand up as she turned around and walk towards the door. But the silverette stopped as a gust of wind blew her hair causing it to gently swaying in the air as her crimson with black slit eyes glaring to core of Kurumu's soul causing the blue haired succubus to freeze out of fear.

Kurumu's body shivered as her feet buckled causing her to fall flat on her butt as she could feel the youki of Moka flaring in the room, suffocating the air around her like a toxic causing not just her but the recently awoken Tsukune before the boy passed out again from the lacked of air.

"_T-there's no way__ I would lose!" _Kurumu growled as she tried to stand but couldn't. The blue haired succubus gritted her teeth. "_I'm out of her league!_" Kurumu thought angrily, but here standing right in front of her is someone far stronger than she is and the vampire gave her a warning.

_**Stay away from me or die!**_

Moka scoffed as she turned around and closed her eyes calming herself as she repressed her youki. The silverette slide the door opened and walked out of the classroom ignoring the gaze she got from the youkai around her. Some were on the ground trembling in fear while the rest would try to at least glare back at her but couldn't.

Pathetic.

"It's so crowdy!"

"It's a club day...isn't that obvious?" Naruto sweat dropped with Ravel nodding her head and eyes roaming around the area with interest. She could hear how loud the people are and could see some cool tricks done by the club members.

Out of all thing she admitted these yokai did pretty well in emitting the human society.

"Do your work, already!" Naruto groaned since all he wanted now is rest, damn it! Ravel stuck her tongue out at the shinobi as the girl continue her walk with Naruto fuming before taking a deep breath as he followed after her and stopped at the nearest stand with a large announcement on the front of the stand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALL DRINKS WATER**

**FREE!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's this?" Naruto asked with curiosity as his blue eyes staring at the green liquid inside the cup of glass observing the jelly thing before using sticking a finger inside feeling the stickiness.

Ravel snickered at seeing what he was doing, especially the stupid look on his face before grabbing a decent looking liquid and took a sip which she shivered when it tasted very bad and not to mention sticky.

"That's slime snot." The representative of the club grinned enjoying the dumbfounded expression on Naruto's face. The jinchuriki lost all his color due to hear what the representative had said paling before he quickly washed it at the nearest water fountain.

Ravel laughs at seeing his expression; it was priceless!

"And miss...you've just drank spider blood mixed with slime snot." The representative informed causing Ravel to spat out in disgust and coughed as she quickly grabbed a glass of water or so she thought and savored it feeling the warm temperature traveling down her throat.

"What's with the snots!" Naruto groaned though admitted to himself, it was funny to see how Ravel reacted.

"That's human sperm."

"What?!" Ravel roared and spat it once again with Naruto laughing out loud and stopped himself when he feels something dropping down on his head. Tilting his head upward Naruto almost vomited himself right there.

"God damn it what's with this place!" Naruto groaned running out of the stand quickly whilst his hand outstretched and grabbed Ravel's arm.

"W-watch where you're touching!" Ravel said not liking the fact Naruto grabbed her hand so casually though the later ignored her.

It was just her arm, geeze.

Both Naruto and Ravel stopped running after they have kept some distance from that weird stand and started walking slowly with their eyes observing the clubs stand looking for a normal one.

As they walk, Naruto sweat dropped when he sees the male students capturing picture of the girl students from their camera as flashes goes every where.

Looking at the stand, he wasn't that surprised -Photography Club- written on the sheet of paper on the table and behind them was a photo booth of sort with four printed picture of beautiful girls in their panties and bra and the rest were naked girls

Ravel quickly looked away with Naruto a little bit interest; hey he is a man after all!

A perverted giggles could be heard suddenly out of nowhere followed by a flashlight before the sound of the sound -click- entered their ears.

"Hehehe...who knew there's a girl in this academy wearing such a childish panties and she's hot too." Whoever that was said and taking more shots of Ravel before golden colored eyes met with the boys'

"Shut up you pervert!" Ravel punched him in the face which caused the guy to fly away with anime tears trailing down his eyes though his lips spreading into a perverted smile that made Naruto chuckled.

_"__I thought that__ was Jiraiya there for a second..."_ Naruto thought as he continue following Ravel and from there they experience so many weird things and Naruto for the first time in life witnessed how brutal fan girls could be.

"I still can't believe that..." Naruto shivered not wanting to think about the image again but it has burned into his mind quite clearly. "happened."

"Shut up you stupid blond!" Ravel grumbled as she stomped her feet on the ground with a huff leaving out of her mouth.

"Hey! Your have blond hair too." Naruto retorted with a fake hurt expression as he continued following Ravel whom continue inspecting the school clubs.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" a voice feminine yet slightly heavy tone asked breaking him out of his thought. Looking at the source of the voice his eyes widening in surprise to see Moka still in her real form.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked in suspicious.

"The rosary..." Moka started before she averted her gaze to look at Ravel with her eyes narrowing and the silverette looked back at Naruto sending him a small smile.

"It's nothing, really. I decided to...have a try."

"Huh?" the confused Naruto questioned the silverette choice of words not understand everything she said or what she truly meant but gave her a nod. Moka for her parts though was curious of the girl beside of her childhood friend, she could feel something off about her but she couldn't place it right.

"Have you found something? A club you're certain to join?" Moka inquired folding her arms underneath her bust, she frown when Naruto shook his head. "Maybe we should...look for it together?"

"Sure...but..." Naruto tried to came up with an answer as his eyes averted to Ravel who was doing some of her checklists. "I'm here to escort her. Moka this is Ravel, Ravel this is Moka."

"Hey there!" The blonde haired Phenex greeted the vampiress as she quickly left the duo with Moka scoffed.

"Ahh~ I gotta go!"

"Wait." Moka tried to stopped him though she was too late since Naruto already on the run. The silver haired vampiress pouted, which she didn't knew she could and follow after the blond enigma.

"Hey where did Moka-san go?!" Tsukune asked looking around with Kurumu clinging on his arm, the blue haired succubus shrugged and pointed her index finger at a random direction.

"I think there!"

"Okay!"

_"This is the worse! This school doesn't deserve anything from father!" _Ravel thought with nothing but disappointment as she continue witnessing many negative things about Yokai Academy although she admitted the school library and cafeteria are not that bad.

However the main problem here are the students and not to mention she haven't meet Mikogami just yet.

Naruto, Moka and Ravel stopped at another stance this time it was the cosplay club. The representative told them to go into inside of a room where the representative led them which they agreed and followed after him entering the room.

Once they're inside, the door was locked with Naruto narrowed his eyes at that but think of it nothing as his eyes looked around spotting the many clothes, dress and uniform ranging from different sizes to different eras.

"Welcome to the cosplay club!" A voice shouted with glee as second later the sound of drum band could be heard and many students mostly girls came out to the stage wearing revealing clothes that made Naruto blush the moment he turned to look at the stage.

**"DAMN!**" Shukaku roared.

_"Damn..."_ Naruto nodded in agreement as he feels something underneath his pants rises, causing him to move around uncomfortably. One of the girl weraing a sexy rabbit uniform with stocking covering her knees and high heels covering her feet deciding to approach the awestruck Namikaze Naruto.

"Hey there handsome~" The girl greeted with a sly smile on her face, her hand then playfully roaming around his chest. "I'm Tsuki, nice to meet you~"

_"W-what's with this girl..."_ Naruto thought taking a step behind but stopped himself from struggling the moment he stare at her shiny…beautiful eyes. _"__hypnotist__..?"_ The shinobi questioned through the haze in his thought.

"Stay away from him, you damn succubus!" Moka growled as she send Tsuki a kick, sending her across the room and stopped by a wall creating a spiderweb crack. Naruto returning back to his senses, staring back at the silverette thanking her whereas Ravel has a disgust look on her face.

"My, my a vampire?" a voice questioned causing everyone to look at the person flying above them. She has long black wavy hair, her eyes has the color of light blue but above all she has a hourglass figure and large breasts that put Tsunade to shame.

"President!"

"It's fine my lovely, Kouhai." The president giggled and stare at Naruto before narrowing her eyes both on Ravel and Moka. "I think...I have some plan in mind. Girls~ bring me the dress!"

"Hai!" They nodded at the same time as they brought out more revealing and sexy costume that made both Ravel and Moka blush although the later didn't mind to wear it for Naruto's sake.

Meanwhile Naruto couldn't take any more of this shit and plan to head out but stopped when he feels the temperature of the room suddenly rises.

"Heat?"

"You...all of you **disgust me!**" Ravel snapped as her body glows, fire erupted around her body swirling around her before she send the fire towards random direction causing the flame to burned everything it touched before the red flames exploded sending a shockwave that pushed everyone away aside from Naruto and Moka.

Moka and Naruto hold their grounds whilst the rest was blown away and the costumes were all burn into crisp. Ravel eyes tracked the club president and glare at her sending as much as killer intent she could muster causing the president to widened her eyes in nothing but fear.

Ravel then summoned a fire ball as she threw it towards the president of the cosplay club. The president snarled, using her youki a pair of light colored wings appeared out of thin air. Then it flapped as she flew out of danger but she quickly fall to the ground when Ravel flew towards her, wings made of fire was on her back as she send a round house kick causing the blonde haired girl skirt flapped harshly up in the air showing them a flash of Ravel's panties as the president of cosplay club hit the ground hard before losing conscious.

Ravel flew down, a satisfied look was on her face. After this she planned to burned the whole club building to nothing but ash. Moka narrowed her eyes as the whole room brightened and in a flash of light, fire is everywhere, burning down anything that crossed their path.

"W-what do you think your doing?!" Tsuki asked, terrified at the sight she just witnessed. Ravel glare at her, a evil smirk crossed her face as she flew towards the girl, intent to kill her. But before she knew it, a hand stopped her, as a leaf swirls between them and a frowning Naruto below them.

"I think that's enough." Naruto sighed.

"_Fast!" _Ravel thought as he grabbed her hand and walked away. "What are you doing?!"

"We're getting out of here." Naruto said glaring at Ravel as he walked towards the entrance door. A frown on his face when the guy guarding it won't move, he stood there with an impassive face.

"I'm not letting any of you out of here." The boy simply stated before a calm Moka run across the room and gave the guy a roundhouse kick, sending him away to the roof before falling down hitting the ground hard.

The silver haired vampiress looked at the door, her eyes averted to Naruto and Ravel before back at the door. Moka outstretched her leg, kicking it as the metal door bend before exploding away with splintered of woods and metals flying.

Naruto grinned at the display of strength from the silver hair vampiress as the three of them walked out of the cosplay club with the students outside staring at them. Shock was written all over their face at what they just witnessed.

Ravel for most of her part could feel everyone's gaze towards her causing her to blush out of embarrassment and anger at Naruto.

"Put me down this instance you idiot!" Ravel growled channeling her youki towards the palm of her hand. Swinging her arm towards Naruto as it hit him in his lower jaw, dropping her down from the unexpected pain he received.

Naruto winced, feeling the burn on his jaw as he watch Ravel running away with the crowds whispering to each other about what just happened.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Naruto frowned as Moka touched his lower jaw with concern, though knowing the blond everything would be fine. From the corner of her eyes, she saw something flapping down on the ground, a rock was on top of a stack of paper.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking at the crouching Moka, as her hand grabbed something from the ground. The silver haired Moka turned around, showing him what she has found.

"This is..." The silvernette trailed off, as she handed it to Naruto, who looked shock at what he was reading.

"Let's find-"

"Ignore her...for now." Moka said interrupting the sighing blond and nodded his head in agreement "Why don't we look around more...before searching for her."

"Sure."

* * *

Ravel Phenex was angry no, she was beyond mad and it was an understatement!

The school her father highly boasted was nothing than a piece of shit, it was the worse nothing good could be said about it. Not to mention all the students although not all of them likely broke the school rules like it wasn't there in the first place.

"Trash!" Ravel growled punching the closest tree, as flames erupted out of her fist burning the tree into the ground. The phoenix calmed down although not fully. A sigh escaped out of her mouth, her golden pair of eyes gazing at the night sky finally realizing how long she has been running away.

It was beautiful. This is pretty much the second time of her admitting something good about this place. Another sigh escaped from her mouth, it has been two hours or three, she couldn't really care after she departed from Naruto. But she regret her action, she got herself lost in the middle of the forest.

At first she thought he would come and get her, like an escort he should be. But when the sun has set she knew how fuck she was and here she is roaming around the forest trying to find her way back.

Ravel leaned her body back to the closest tree, her head gently touch the tree trunk as she took a minute or two to have some rest. But all she get was a headache that would not go away.

Deciding to stand up Ravel started walking to who knows where until she got herself tripped because of a small rock on the way.

"Ow..." Ravel groaned with her face planted on the ground. The girl grumbled as she looked down so she would not get tripped anymore missing the figure that is walking in front of her towards her direction as she hit him and fell on her butt/

"Careful miss." The person said in front of her, she swear she could see him smirking in the dark although she quickly dismiss the thought off her head

"Look what we have here. Isn't she cute?" another one joined it making Ravel avert her eyes to the left to see another boy. He was grinning widely like a madman as he laughs when he saw the fear evidence in her eyes.

"Hey isn't she that stupid girl that burned the cosplay club mini stage?" another one questioned as he approached Ravel closer though he winced when he recieved a slapped by Ravel enhance with her flames leaving a burn marks on his cheeks.

"You bitch!" The boy grumbled as he send his kicked to her stomach causing Ravel to cough out blood as she put her hands on her abdomen crying in pain.

The fat boy then grin as his tongue moving around the lower part of his lips whilst drool escaping out of his mouth. "Hey...why don't we rape her? No one is here to witness us doing it, right?"

"That's right!"

"Let's have a threesome!"

Ravel eyes widened in horror as she tried to make her run but stopped when the fat boy was now embracing her followed by the two as they were now holding her feet and opening her blouse slowly and lifted up her skirt before sliding down her panties.

Ravel closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but she didn't feel anything so she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his face with the three monsters lying on the ground unconcious.

"Are you alright, Ravel?" Naruto asked causing her to cry in nothing but happiness and quickly rose from her prone position as she made a jump and hug Naruto.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" She cried like a weeping girl holding him tightly not wanting to let go.

Naruto couldn't help but tightened the hug and nod his head as he patted her on the back. "There, there it's alright...everything going to be fine." The shinobi whispered right on her ear that send a shiver running down to her spine whereas her cheek burned from the sensation she feels right now and how cool he is and that smile...it made her calm without a single worry on her mind.

"C-c-can you please…t-take me back...to my room," Ravel whispered softly still uncomfortable about the fact she almost gotten herself raped.

"P-please…?"

'She sound so desperate." Naruto thought unsure of what he could do but taking her back to her room isn't a very hard thing to do. "Okay." He nodded with the smile still on his face as Ravel sighed in relief, softening her gripped she let herself fall on his hands.

The blonde haired girl stare at Naruto, who was to occupied with his thought as she could feel there's heat spreading on her cheeks and the burning sensation in her heart like a blazing torrent of flames.

She feels…so relaxed and safe.

"_He…he really is._ Ravel thought with her lips clenched as she wanted to ignore the feeling in her heart. Yet when she does the throbbing sounded louder as she closed her eyes momentarily

"_H-have I really found my destined…one?"_

"Well hold on tight." Naruto said after he has grabbed a hold of her school uniform before grinning as he finished his sentence. "Because we will be there in a flash." He grinned as she opened her eyes to only saw a blinding speed of the changed environment.

The blonde haired girl stare in surprise, eyes widened as a fish as she realized that she was now inside her room at the girls' dormitory with the blonde haired shinobi putting her down on the bed.

Ravel thanked him, she really did.

"Her you go." Naruto said giving her school uniform. The blonde haired phoenix stare at it realizing something was missing.

"You forgot to take my skirt, you idiot!" Ravel shouted as Naruto chuckled, watching her walking away into what he guessed was the bathroom.

The blond was currently sitting on the edge of Ravel's bed with the phenex changing to her pajamas or so he thought when she came out with a pink lingerie and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Ravel made her way towards Naruto, walking sexily causing the blond to look away but was forced to look back when Ravel's touched his head and moved his gaze towards her direction. "I...I-"

"Sshh..." Ravel whispered as she pushed him down onto the bed.

Naruto gulped in surprise as his blue eyes staring into hers' beautiful eyes, and slowly it averted to her breasts before looking elsewhere. Ravel smirk as she touch the blond's cheeks with blush spreading across her cheeks but he couldn't see the nervousness in her eyes. Instead he just stare at her with a narrow look.

"Ravel I think you should stopped playing around." Naruto reasoned out with the girl giggling.

"Who told you I'm playing around?" Ravel questioned him, playfully poking his cheek. "My precious fated one allow us consummate our fated love"


	9. Confession

Legend among Yokai

Author Note: Yo everyone! I apologize for how long it took me to update this story! But here it is the ninth chapter of Legend among Yokai since I decided to split chapter 7 and fix some of its grammar mistakes, spelling etc etc and I hope this chapter does satisfy you. And if you have a chance please look at my other stories. There are; The Strongest Human Revised (Naruto x High School DxD), The Exiled God (Naruto x PercyJackson and the Olympians), Eternal Love (Naruto x High School DxD), Savior (Naruto x Rosario Vampire)

Ahh and once again please tell me who do you want me to paired Naruto with if I write a Naruto x High School of the Dead crossover. Only two girls and do tell your reason as to why you choose her.

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Talking:** "Namikaze Naruto."

**People &amp; Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking:** _"Damn it"_

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: **"Naruto-kun."**

Bijuu &amp; unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: _**"Interesting."**_

Technique/Jutsu: **"Rasengan!"**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows. This is a nonprofit work. I make no make no money from writing this. All Author notes are written at the end of the chapter. DON'T MISS IT!

* * *

Namikaze Naruto had a sweat rolling down his cheek as the blond was pushed down to the bed from the edge by the innocent looking girl pinning him down and to make things even worse she took out a handcuffed and locked his hands onto metal bars on the bed which preventing him from moving or running away from her grasp.

Naruto struggles by her display of strength as he tried to come up with something…something that would let him escape from this place or from this situation.

Then a thought appeared in mind as his blue cerulean eyes looking around in search of an item so he can substitute with it. However Ravel smile at the way Naruto reacted as the said girl grabbed a hold of his head, gently moving his face towards her direction with their faces inches away from each other.

Naruto gulped, this is not something he would expect to happen to him!

"I…I need to go…" the blond quaked but he was ignored as Ravel has a sly smirk on her face before she stole his first kiss…wait no, it was his second!? What the fuck where did that come from!?

The blond haired phenex smirk at the reaction he was giving her as she gently bit his lower lips with her eyes closed enjoying the moment of her life. Slowly her hand went down passed his abdomen, resting on his junior as her right hand gently squeezed it.

"W-wait…" Naruto yelped with his eyes widened in surprise the moment they parted from each other and her squeezing his junior. But Ravel ignored him as she travelled passed his abdomen down to his knees. _"Shit…shit! I need to come up with something! Moka is not going to be happy if she found out!"_

"**God you're so stupid! That vampire won't know, trust me! Beside I would not turn down this kind of chance anyday!"** Shukaku laughed as the one tailed biju watching the scene with a lecherous grin on his face.

Naruto growled back at that, but before he could retort to Shukaku he was brought back to reality because of Ravel started slowly undressing him. The sixteen years old Shinobi gritted his teeth, Shukaku was right about Moka won't know anything about this. However he doesn't know much about Ravel let alone to let them having this kind of thing.

Beside he feels like he kinda betray Akashiya Moka if he did let this happened. **"Why should you worry about that damn vampire? Isn't Moka just one of your many friends?"** Kurama questioned his host with his eyes narrowing the moment Naruto body froze in realization.

"**You know I'm right Naruto because you told that vampire yourself she was just nothing more than a friend, a comrade which you will not hesitate in saving her."**

"_I…I don't know._"

"**Then if that is the case you should accept this girl feeling. You might not know her more than Moka…but at least she's bold enough to confess her feelings like this to you.**"

"No!" Naruto shouted startling the young phenex as the said girl tilted her head towards his direction confused and curiosity could be seen all over her face. Naruto growled as he channeled chakra to his hands melting the handcuff quite easily. "Ravel…stop, I helped you because the headmaster told me to watch over you. I do not want this nor do you…"

"Is it because of that Vampire?" Ravel questioned the blond choice as Naruto look at her for but a moment before giving her a slow nod. "I should have known." The blonde haired girl sighed in sadness as she stepped away from the blond and as much as she hated it; she bow at Naruto and apologize at her action.

Naruto stare at the bowing girl as he jumped down from the bed and lifted her head, a smile spread across Naruto's lips as the said shinobi said.

"Hey…you didn't do anything bad…I am thankful you understood my reason. Beside you acted like this because of what just happened yesterday…so I think you should think clearly for a moment because I'm not the man you want; there's a lot of fish to catch in the ocean and surely I'm not them."

Ravel just stare as she watch him running towards the door. The phoenix knew she could stopped him from leaving her room and rape him inside her room and no one but Naruto and she would know about this. However she doubted her strength, she couldn't defeat Namikaze Naruto since deep inside she believe he is far more powerful and superior than her in term of strength and wisdom.

Even if she did tried, he doesn't love her…he love Akashiya Moka. What's so special about that vampire!? All vampires are the same! They acted kind at first but the longer they stayed with each other that's the moment one would knew their true color! It's always like that!

Tears streaming down from her eyes as she watch the door closed and gone was her savior and destined one. Ravel rubbed the tears off her eyes but it won't stopped as she could feel a tear on her heart.

"You're wrong Namikaze Naruto." The petite girl said in an audible whispered. That night Ravel Phenex experience the pain of loving someone that loved another person. Akashiya Moka…she…she truly hates vampires now.

* * *

**Chapter ****9****: ****Confession**

* * *

"**I cannot believe you, Naruto!"** Kurama snarled. **"You knew how much pain that phoenix suffered because of your rejection, yet you choose over a friend than someone that would love you dearly!"**

"_Like hell Ravel loves me!"_ Naruto retorted to the nine tail fox. _"That was all nothing but lust! Even you know that!"_

"**It was lust, yes. But stopped lying to yourself! We can…and you can sense or feels her emotion and right now at this moment all she have in her heart is negative emotions!"**

Naruto fumed at his tenants, Kurama ignored the blond though as the Kyuubi no Kitsune continues his speech pointing out Naruto flaws or the mistake he has made. A sigh of relieved escaped from the blond's mouth as the Kyuubi finally stopped from ranting out nonsense until Kurama spoke.

"**These are Yokai…they weren't human. Their feelings are far different than yours'; perhaps that's how they showed their feelings to the one they loves dearly."**

The blond bangs were covering his eyes not noticing the figure of Akashiya Moka walking towards him with her long silver hair gently sway in the air.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Moka asked in surprise as she look at the blond whom stopped in his track startled by her voice.

The silverette have a confuse look on her face when the blond idiot just stare at her with that unsure expression appeared on his face. Releasing a sigh Moka gently slapped him which snapping the blond out of his thought.

However the silver haired vampiress hadn't expected Naruto to suddenly embrace her without saying a word causing a sweat to drip down on her cheeks. Under the darkness the silverette frown; this doesn't make any sense. As much as she's comfortable around the blond and knew him more than others she just knew that something must have happened to make him like this.

"Well..? What were you doing?" Moka questioned him once more when he let go of her arms.

"Ahh…well Ravel almost gotten herself raped." Naruto said as his brain finally functioning right causing Moka to narrow her eyes at the mention of that girls' name. "She…I just took her back to her room. That's it!" He explained but she sense a lie in it.

"Beside what were you doing out here? I thought I have dropped you back to your room?" Naruto suddenly asked before she could questioned his lies. The silverette blush out of embarrassment at hearing what he just said and what happened earlier today after they have wasted their time with each other to look for clubs.

Even so she was happy; at least she think of it as a date more than anything else.

"Hmph, why should you care?" Moka huffed to the blond who just smile to Moka's reaction. "Well you should go now. I don't think it's wise to see you here at this time of hour. Beside we have class tomorrow…"

"I don't care." Naruto mumbled loud enough for the silverette to hear what he just said. The blond looked down to the ground as he pondered over what Kurama had just said when he almost got himself raped by the young phoenix. Naruto clenched his lips as his hands curled into a fist.

Moka just stare at the blond not knowing what's going on or how she should react at this kind of moment. Sometimes she wish that she have taken the lesson Kahlua given so it could save her from this kind of situation. God, she feels hopeless and stupid of not knowing what to do.

"Hey…why don't we go strolling the night together?" Naruto suddenly asked snapping her out of her thought as the silver haired vampiress stare at the blond, especially the smile spreading on his lips.

"Pardon?" the silverette questioned out of nothing but confusion. Seriously, there must be something wrong with Naruto. There is no way Naruto would suddenly asked something like that out of the blue.

But what causing him to be like this?

"I want to spend more time with you tonight…just the both of us. No Tsukune…no Ravel…no distraction just us both alone enjoying each other company." Naruto repeated what he just said shocking Moka.

The night wind breeze blows gently causing their hair to sway in the air alongside of their school uniform. Moka slowly nodded her head as she accepted his offer.

"Well let's go..!" Naruto said as he grabbed the startled silverette and flash away from the female dormitory appearing elsewhere in a more comfortable area. The both of them could be seen on top of the hill with the bright moon colored illuminated their figure as Moka took note of their surrounding noticing that she wasn't anywhere in the Yokai Academy School ground.

"Where are we?" Moka pondered aloud at the blond who just stayed silent and send her a smile as Naruto pointed his index finger of his right hand to the city below them. The silver haired vampiress eyes widened as she stare at the crowded city below them, remembering where this was from the Outer Moka memories.

"This is…Tokyo?" The silverette questioned to herself but Naruto heard her.

"That's right." Naruto nodded with a foxy grin on his face that made her stare at him with pink tinge across her cheeks "I have spent sometimes in the human world with Nurari. It was fun to be around with that creepy bus driver, ya know?"

"Is that so?" the silverette hummed in thought trying to come up with a reason as to why Naruto would brought her here. Not finding any legitimate reasons the vampiress decided to push that thought away and follow Naruto since she trusted the blond.

As she followed Naruto through the cold night wind she took note of her surrounding spotting the sakura petals on the trees around them as some of the sakura petals would fall off the trees slowly approaching the ground in a matter of just five seconds; the scene around them is beautiful.

But no matter how much she tries to enjoy it; she couldn't.

"Naruto…is something wrong with you? You seems a bit off tonight?" the silverette asked with concern as she narrowed her eyes when the blond ignored her and continue walking.

"This isn't like you!" But she was still ignored causing her to take her steps faster. "Naruto!" Moka growled as she stopped him in his track with her hand grabbing his arm.

"Do you not want answer of how I got here?"

"You…" Moka trailed off unsure of what she should said here.

A part of her knew it was selfish for her to know the answer but the other part doesn't. After all she has been longing for this since the moment he arrived and beside the answer he had given her earlier today does not satisfy her. The vampiress clenched her lips before she sighed.

However she was right that something is wrong with him and whatever it is she have a feeling it's probably because of Ravel.

Kurama watched the scene around his host and Moka with a frown on its face. Akashiya Moka was a friend…or so what Naruto said. So why is the blond given her a special treatment and completely rejected Ravel's feeling when she had confessed hers' through her body!

"**Stop lying to her! There's no reason for you to take her all the way to here. You knew I am right! You knew that Ravel Phenex is in pain! So what's making you ignoring me? What's making you hating me?" **Kurama growled. **"You really are pathetic! No wonder Sakura-"**

"Shut up" Naruto growled startling Moka at hearing him suddenly shouted.

"Na-"

"I told you to shut up!" the blond repeated which made her growled back, grabbing a hold of his collar the young vampiress pushed him to the nearest tree causing him to realize what he just did.

"Moka…I…I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me!" Moka growled back as she punch his cheek enhanced by youki causing Naruto to groan out in pain as the tree trunk behind him cracked from the impact of her fist hitting his face.

"Now tell me what is going on because I hate being kept in the dark!"

"**You know she is right! Tell her! Do you not want answer yourself?"** Kurama growled repeating Naruto's own words that caused him to be mad.

"Ignore him…the Kyuubi." Moka whispered gently on his ears. "I might not be as romantic as the Outer Moka…or has her kindness…but look at me, I just want you to focus to me. Listen to your heart not your mind and ignored that beast."

Naruto didn't know what was happening but that…her words slightly calming him down. The words coming out of Kurama's mouth become deaf in his ears as the blond now focus only to the slightly smiling Moka.

"Now tell me, what's troubling you?"

"Moka it's just that Kurama and I, the both of us had a fight…God I feel like I'm such a child." Naruto laughed softly as he could feel her arms around his shoulder and slowly he put his hands around her waist as they enjoy each other company by staying in that position.

Moka smile as she released a giggle. "You're."

"You just giggled." Naruto said with eyes widened in surprise that made the silverette blush out of embarrassment for suddenly noticing it herself.

"Shut up!"

"Heh…well it's cute ya' know? Maybe you should try opening yourself up a little more." Naruto smile causing the blush on her face becoming heavier as the silverette started sputtering out nothing but nonsense.

Moka didn't know why but whenever she was around with Naruto she became weak…and kind of like a fangirl in seek of his attention. God is the Outer Moka personality started rubbing onto her?

"Alright I'll tell you." Naruto whispered hoping that she wouldn't get mad at what he planned to say to her. But fortunately for him Kurama's voice was now nothing but a muffled since Matatabi had enough of hearing the fox yelling out bullshit. That did soothe his nerves causing him to able to think much clearer.

"Ravel was going to rape me." Naruto began surprising the silverette as her eyes widened in surprise at hearing that. Though she shrugged, Naruto is powerful enough to prevent such thing from happening and from the way he reacted earlier that could either happen or he did let her raped him.

"You're not shock?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Moka sighed as she lightly pinch his cheek.

"Well…that's not the only thing happened." Naruto mumbled as he was now lost for words about what he planned to said.

"Naruto?"

"Hey…follow me; there's something I'm would like to show you." Naruto gestured as he let go of her waist and walk ahead soon to be followed by the nodding vampiress.

* * *

"Do you remember how I showed you and Kokoa around through Konoha?" Naruto asked as Moka whom just nodded her head not understanding where this conversation going to lead them.

"And…how Kokoa would always seems to mock me at how weak I used to be?" Naruto grunted at the memory not even himself liking the thought of someone underestimating other people. Moka frown but nodded her head, she could clearly remember them and the thought of her almost doubting Naruto left her disappointed.

Here is Naruto stronger than she is and he really did fulfilled his promise.

"You became stronger than me…you have fulfilled your promise Naruto."

"I guess I did, huh?" Naruto mumbled as it was now his turned to become silence. Neither teenagers said anything until they made a stop at the higher ground of the hill showing them the view in front of them as they could mostly see everything of Tokyo; the city and the Fuji Mountain.

"It's beautiful." Moka smile as she followed Naruto laying down on the grass with their eyes staring at the stars above.

"It is." Naruto nodded as he then look at the smiling Moka. "You know…the reason I brought you all the way here is because…I'm confused."

"Confused?" The silverette tilted her head to look at Naruto in the eyes as the blond gave her a nod and told her.

"I was wondering what am I to you, Moka?"

The silverette stare back at him as she pondered over it for a while and at the way she reacted around the blond or how nervous she is despite acting tough and arrogant. Even now she could feel the sound of her heart raced like a wreck train.

"Mother once told me…the only person that could take the rosary off is someone that doesn't have any ill intention or…my true love." Moka whispered with a blush spreading across her cheeks, gone was her arrogant self as the only thing shown to him was her honest feeling.

"To me…I believe you're the later." The vampiress said as she rested her left hand on his heart and approached his face; their lips merely inches away from each other. Naruto could feel his heart started pounding faster as he let her push him down to the ground and the silverette is now on top of him.

"I love you." She whispered on his ears that made Naruto shivered as he felt the warmth of her breath touching his ear. Tears streaming down his eyes as everything started connecting, the way he reacted when Ravel confessed her feeling to him or the way he debated with Kurama is because he love her and hearing the words coming out of her mouth itself made him realize that's probably the only thing he wanted to hear from someone other than the Biju, his parents and friends.

"I thought shinobi do not cry?" Moka lightly laughed as she rubs the tears away gently before capturing his lips with the moonlight illuminating them. After they parted from each other the silver haired vampiress have a serious expression on her face.

"Now tell me…what am I to you?"

"I love you too…that's the only thing you need to know." Naruto replied with a smile that made the silverette happy from hearing that. Naruto would probably not realize it, but her feelings for him started all the way back from the first time she met, his determination and kindness was what attracted her to him but now she realize it was more than that.

Deep inside she was sure of her feelings, she wanted to tell him but she couldn't and when the thought of her friend death caused her to go into depression. She would probably have killed herself if not for her father. "You really are dense, huh?" Moka said in a whispered more than a question as Naruto nodded with a sigh as he gave her a smile.

"I should have probably told you about all these earlier…but my fear get the better of me." Naruto chuckled which made her rolled her eyes in response. "I'm going to tell you about my past and as to why I ended up here in this dimension.

"Do you really want to do this..?" the vampiress asked not wanting to force him to tell her the reason of how he ended up here or about his past. She's fine to wait for years until he is ready to tell her wholeheartedly.

"I am…" Naruto nodded with an assurance smile on his face as he put his hand on his chin wondering where he should start. "Ahh…let's see…yes we should start from there. Because of the Kyuubi sealed inside me the villagers, children and adult would sometimes beat me to the point of me losing my conscious."

Moka grimaced at the thought as she nodded.

"They hate me because of Kurama and the fear getting the better of them. But after I met you…and how you seems to not coming back I started losing hope and slowly resenting the village. But then I met Iruka-sensei, he is my academy teacher and sometimes I would looked up to him like he was my father. Then after I graduated from the academy I met team 7; Hatake Kakashi is my jounin sensei, Haruno Sakura is my teammate and Uchiha Sasuke was my other teammate. Sometimes we would fought and argued with each other…it went through like that until Sasuke left the village. I was desperate to take him back and from there I trained under Jiraiya-sensei…he was a great teacher and a godfather but he was also a super pervert with a big kind heart" Naruto chuckled at that as he remembered the wonderful memories he had with the toad sage as he explained his past to her.

Moka closed her eyes silently listening to his story with a sad smile crossed on her face as she realized at some point when Naruto addressed Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Itachi and many others he constantly use past tense

"So at the end when Kaguya send you here…What happened to them…Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke?"

"They're fine I guessed?" Naruto responded questioning himself thus ending the story. Moka nodded with a smile happy that he finally told her about his past and behind the reason how he got himself here in the first place. She could either be happy that Kaguya send him here or sad because at certain point his going to leave her alone…just like her mother.

"But even if you love me…you prefer them, right?" Moka asked the blond softly as Naruto tilted his head in confusion and looked to the side at the sad expression on his girlfriend. "I mean…you were forced to come here. Even if I'm your girlfriend you would choose them…your precious people over me if you had found a way back, am I not wrong?"

Naruto frowned, he hadn't really thought about that. He was happy here…beside he has gotten himself a beautiful girl here than in the Elemental Nation. To say the least he wanted to go back to Konoha but he would not leave her behind. Naruto grin in return as he planted his hand on her abdomen opening the blouse of yokai academy schoolgirl uniform startling her by his sudden action.

"Calm down…and look." Naruto gestured down followed by the silverette eyes as she stare at where his hand laid and there was a mark written in strange symbols she couldn't understand.

"If I did find a way back…I surely took them…" the blond replied to her earlier question causing her to frowned.

"_I should have expected that…"_

"But that mark will always connect us and wherever I am I will always returned to you." Naruto continued with planted a kiss on her flustered cheek.

"I'm holding onto that." The silverette smile as she poked his forehead and whispered some words into him that made Naruto blush and looked away.

That night both teenagers spend their time with each other at the hills enjoying each other company not caring one bit about tomorrow school lesson or the problem lies ahead them. What matters now is that they're both happy.

* * *

**Author Note: **Yo! This is the eight chapter of Legend among Yokai. So what do you guys think? As for those who wonders about what happened with Naruto and Ravel its simple actually. Ravel loves Naruto because of her true nature being a Phoenix. In my story Phoenix and Succubus isn't that different, they seek for their destiny one and Ravel has found and belive it was Naruto but Naruto didn't know that since he often forgotten that these are Yokai and not humans so he kinda mixed up their emotions with human and couldn't reacted the way others would hope for since he is a human being. This chapter is mainly about Naruto and Moka. I wanted them to pair up with each other firs. Ravel and the other girls harem will come later into the story…but not any time soon since I planned to create more conflict before pairing him up with another girls. So yeah from now on it's going to be Naruto and Moka moment.

Well if you have some question in mind do not hesitate me by sending me a private message and do not forget to review for this chapter. Reviews are all that I need and I do apologize of how long it took me to update this chapter. After this I'm going to update Savior, The Strongest Human Revised and Eternal Love. As one would say; please favorite, follow and once again review my stories!

See you!


	10. Looming in The Dark

**Legend among Yokai**

**Author Notes: **I'm sorry and I apologize since it took me so long to update this story and my others as well but due to some criticism and reality needs I'm not certain if I should continue updating this story or maybe any of mine? Though I appreciated those that has reviewed and loved this story of mine and I thank everyone that flames and criticism me because without those I cannot learn or fix my mistakes. Now I'm not mad but I'm just frustrated; I wanted to update but uni holds me back. But today I decided to update this story after taking it so long…bear in mind that the plot is not going to be the same as the Rosario Vampire since High School DxD is involved here. I hope everyone sticks with me and continue reading my works.

Hehehe, but I still can't believe I'm already on my tenth chapter…the longest chapter I ever wrote since the beginning of writing Legend among Yokai and I thank everyone that has reviewed, favorite and follows! THANK YOU MY DEAR FANS! Now I might not be the perfect author here on fanfiction but I have so many ideas in mind…I'm planning to make a Naruto x Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist), and two stories of Naruto x Fairy Tail.

The pairings has been decided for both Naruto and Fairy Tail but I'm still not sure for Naruto x Ao no exorcist; I'm thinking of pairing him with Izumo Kamiki…but who knows maybe some of you have someone else in mind? Anyway please have a chance with my other stories (**THE STRONGEST HUMAN (Naruto x High School DxD), FIORE GUARDIAN (Naruto x Fairy Tail) and ANIMOSITY LOVE (Naruto x High School DxD x Rosario Vampire).**

**I APPRECIATE YOUR FAVORITE, FOLLOWS and REVIEWS! MAKE SURE REVIEWS MORE FOR THIS CHAPTER! IMPORTANT: **I need a beta reader and yes I need your help. So please help me if you can. Now here goes the answered for your questions/statements/etc.

**Please Read Me (Guest)**: Obviously Naruto does not forgot that they're indeed monsters. But you see he is a human…so he would've expected that the yokai would somehow fall in love for someone the same way as a human does which is completely far different than the love of humans; and he will learned about that later on this story (maybe at the end of this chapter? Who knows…?)

**(Guest): **I do need a beta reader for this story but unfortunately no one hasn't contacted me to help me. If someone loves this story and wanted to help beta reading this story; do not hesitate to contacting me!

**SHADOWNINJAMASTER: **Thank you! I appreciated your love of this story.

**Razor565 (Guest)**: I am…I won't abandoned any of my stories without a reason. So I thank you for being patient enough.

**Guest: **SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GOT THE CHANCE! Ugh sorry about that, but how many of you are there? Who the fuck have the time to constantly post a review of updateupdateupdate…and how could you write something like that without messing up each words? It's making me irritated to see something like that! But THANK YOU I guess, cause ya know you're one of the reason why I'm updating my stories!

**Rawrking:** I know what you meant. But for your information I made this story before the End of Naruto Shippuden and I did finished reading the manga since the final chapter. As for what I'm doing here is basically following the notes I made before publishing the chapter. I'm doing this for a reason…I biased Naruto or nerfed Naruto so the story would become more 'interesting'. There's no fun if Naruto wins against anyone with ease which I knew he could easily do. Naruto is super strong but not God-like; do mind that. He will eventually become God like at some point of this story

**YuukiAsuna: **Yes I know Akasha is stronger than Issa, and yes it is annoying when other character turns up and yes Moka isn't that strong compared to anyone he faced from the Naruto verse. As for the 'why do you keep nerfing Naruto' questioned I'm doing it for a reason. I made Naruto looks weak because I don't want him to be the center of the attention as of now. He is after all hiding his power because that's what Mikogami wants from him and yes he could easily trashed Moka and anyone from Rosario Vampire but I will have that happening later on but not for now. Anyway I'm tired of hearing these kind of questions and I appreciate that you do care by dropping reviews which I do not take very lightly. I'm not mad or piss or anything at you. I'm grateful for the criticism and I know what I'm doing after all I did read the Naruto and Rosario Vampire manga. For the Phoenix RV verse and High School DxD, I know their differences. That is why this is a crossover; I have plans for these and you will see it later on in the story (that is if you still read the story). I just hope you continued reading…if not I appreciated your time and I apologize if it's not what you're expecting.

**Dr. Sausage:** Thank you! Yes Naruto seems more like a OOC…I agree but the reason for that is because he is in another dimension, far away from his friends and people he considered as family alike. He still have that old side of him but I won't make him the same idiot as the one from the canon Naruto.

**CyberRutoPrime: **Ah for that...I admit you're right. The Uzumaki Clan has a great history compared to 'Namikaze'. So why would Naruto throw away his great heritage? Well for that, I guess the only answer you could find is by reading the story. It will be in here very soon…and I hope that would answered your question. Or if you want a straight answer PM me; I'll answer them for you.

**bladteri: **Thanks!

**Kintama77**: Thank you! Yes he might seems like an emo/pussy but what would you do if you appeared in a place that you're not so familiar with and very far from home?

**XMisterdarkX: **Thanks!

**NaruMoka (Guest)**: Glad you liked it. As for Ravel's current situation…you will know soon enough about what would happened to her. Maybe not in this chapter.

**GreatChapter (Guest): **Glad you enjoyed. Unfortunately I cannot update my stories weekly…it will take sometimes but I will update (I apologize for that).

**Grammarnicelyfix (Guest): **Lol…thanks for the praised I guess? There's still much grammar mistakes…I hope you don't mind those?

**Guest (Guest): **He holds back…as for arrogant he is powerful. But that doesn't mean he'll fight someone and underestimated them. Doing so with Moka is because he knows her and he believe that she won't tried killing him.

**Phoenix774: **Thanks and I'll try my best!

**Phantomsoul2015: **You will :)

**R-king 93: **Hmm…

**lou2003us: **Thanks.

**Jose19: **Yes thank you for the short explanation. This is a crossover so I would most likely mixed both races together (Phoenix of DxD and Phoenix of Rosario). The Phenex family is a devil yes, I know. But in this story they're a phoenix…and what happened to the phoenix of Rosario? Tell you the truth…continue read the story…and yes I know what I'm doing.

**Banjo the fox: **Hahaha yes but they doesn't think his life are worthless. Thanks for giving me a thought to think about.

**fresh prince 1: **Glad someone does understand!

**HearthlessAlpha: **Yes he does.

**ENavarro: **Yeah I understand it's not like Naruto at all. But tell me what would happened if someone you saved when you doesn't have the same feeling as they're and asked you to have sex with her? You would obviously turned her down…or maybe you'll accept her offer? I don't know the answer…you tell me. That's why I made Naruto run…instead of just doing it with her. He is still dense too and young…so it would honestly embarrassed him and he feels that she was doing it most likely due to 'lust'

**Gamelover41592**: Thanks but to correct you I decided to split the previous chapter that's why there are two chapters instead of one.

**Fateburn: **Thanks!

**god of all: **Thank you!

**Salasdaniel74: **Good idea…I'll think about those later. As for the age…no they're the same as elves…but has more lifespan.

**Thank you for everyone that has reviewed the ninth and eight chapter of Legend among Yokai and I hope the following answer above will satisfied your questions or to say the least the statement you made. As for Beta Reader yes I need you for this story and so please do not hesitate to contact me, I need your help and hopefully you would helped me! Without further ado let's get on with the tenth chapter of Legend among Yokai**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Looming in the dark

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

* * *

The sound of throbbing heart, and the sullen tears falling down from her eyes, streaming down like down like a waterfall with a melancholy expression on her face, eyes staring at the blanket beneath her as she could smelled his scent; and the scent alone reminded her of what happened last night.

It was…sad…sadder than she could explained in words.

She admitted she never knew this could hurt her so much…it's not supposed to be like this…they're supposed to be together yet all hope were lose when that moment…he just crashed her world upside down; like he wasn't worth his time.

A tornado of emotion filled her heart, be it sorrow, anger, jealousy and hatred…she knew at some point he would turned her down The gap between her and Akashiya Moka is so big…she knew that, yet she didn't; she doesn't want to believe that!

Her hand clenched the blanket, she wanted to cry to her heart content just to show the world how she feels. She wanted him to be here…she wanted to tell him that she loved him dearly; wasn't last night very obvious?

The obnoxious Namikaze Naruto should know that she loved him and yet he didn't. What did he see in Moka that she lacked? The vampiress might and perhaps has bigger breasts than her…nothing more than that.

Ravel Phenex has what everything Akashiya Moka doesn't…or so that's what she wanted to believe as her trained of thoughts were halt into a stopped and moved her body around facing the wooden colored ceiling, her messy blonde haired falling down to her side as a mixture of anger and pain appeared in her face and hatred filling her the pupil of her eyes; this made her frustrated!

Especially since she was here to study and provide her father information of what's happening here at Yokai Academy and yet on her first day she found herself heart fallen for someone that she doesn't know much other than his name and those span of minutes personality of his.

But it was that few minutes of their togetherness made her feels like he is the only one!

Was she wrong? Is Naruto isn't supposed to be her destined one? Was she too quick to judge on someone that thought would have the same feeling? But then why…why is it every time she looked at him or even remember his name makes her so happy?!

It's not fair…

Ravel Phenex was gritting her teeth, she then clenched her lips shut as her right hand rubbed the tears off her eyes and releasing a soft sighed; she needs to snap out of it! Even if…even if it does hurt her mentally she feels like she could do something about it.

It's not over.

'I'll show him…' Ravel thought as a smile of confident appeared on her face replacing the sad one she had a couple of minutes ago, her long blonde haired gently swayed in the air as she glanced at the window surprised to see it opened. But then she realized that someone is already; feeling the familiar energy as she averted her gaze towards the person, sitting across her on a red sofa with a smirk on his face whilst at the same time enjoying the cup of tea in the grip of his hand.

That annoying smile…

And that arrogant stuck up personality.

Ravel glared at the man sitting across the room with nothing but anger filled in her burning fury eyes the moment his laughter echoed through the room.

"What are you doing here, Riser Onii-sama?" she asked in a distained tone that made the older teen raised his eyebrow as the laughter died down into a soft chuckled. His mouth shut before it widened into a smile.

"Well!?" she demanded annoyed at the being ignored or to be more precise watched instead of a reply.

Riser Phenex is a man with the appearance of a young man in his early twenty. He has short blonde hair with bangs falling down his cheeks and a couple of messy spiky hair on top of his head as his dark blue eyes staring back at her own with nothing but amusement filled within them.

"Father told me to check on you." He told her Ravel whilst folding his arms underneath his chest with that annoying smile on his face as he continued in a mocking tone. "He told me you should be back last night but instead of the answer I'm seeking for…I found you crying like some crybaby I used to know this early in the morning."

"What would you know!?" Ravel scowled as she looked down at herself, feeling her heart ache for just a moment.

"Namikaze Naruto." Riser laughed especially at the expression she has on her face; it was those of sadness and anger. "To tell you the truth, it saddened me…really. My cute little sister is now in such a mess because you just fallen for someone. That's the weakness of our race…and you're the second one to experience the pain…how was it? Even our healing factor couldn't patch a broken heart."

"Shut up!" She all but snarled at him whom chuckled in return. "It's none of your business how I feels…in the first place you cared about yourself more than anyone!"

"True…it shouldn't be any of my concern for all I care you can just die from love; see like I care." Riser grunted, the smile turned into a frown as he rose from his sitting position approaching the widened Ravel.

"J-Jerk!"

"Hahaha, but that was just a lie." Riser said now standing right beside her. "I cared because simply you're my younger sister"

The blonde haired girl clenched her lips, her eyes hardened when she saw the expression on his face turned into those of loathe. "Namikaze Naruto, I don't know who he was but if you love him so much…then I can help you...I think." Raiser said in an uncertain tone that made her huffed.

What's the point in helping her if he was uncertain with the offer he made himself?

Beside…

"I don't need your help. Even if you wanted to help me…what's the catch? There must be something you wanted from me…hell you never did cared so why do you care now?" she scowled as her older brother gave her a smug grinned.

He grinned. "No reason, really. But this is a one chance offer; hell I'm not even sure if she would compelled to help. Do you accept or not? If you do Namikaze Naruto will be yours', always and you won't have to worry about this Akashiya Moka anymore."

"But…that's not love…" she trailed off unsure what she should do in this kind of situation. Even if she did accept his offer will Naruto like it? She's not that desperate after all…is she?

"So do you agree with my offer or what?"

Ravel pondered over it for a while as her head went to what happened yesterday at the clubs event. She could see that Moka has the same affection as she has towards the jinchuriki yet he hadn't took a notice of it and most likely won't until the vampiress made her move which she somehow doubted…for now to say the least.

The uncertainty on her face turned into those of confidence.

"No…" Ravel started surprising the young man, then again this is Ravel Phenex…once she has set her eyes on something or someone she won't give up until she got them or at some point she would realized that her efforts went to vain. Nonetheless he respected her decision; she is his sister after all "I win his heart…Moka is nothing…they're not even together yet!" spoke Ravel noticing the confidence within her tone.

Riser snorted. "Suit yourself. But if you somehow gave up don't hesitate to contact." He chuckled feeling like this won't be the last time they're going to see each other beside he has something else in mind...something that he hoped will be the benifit of his race...ohh the only problem is that damn neko. Banishing the thought for but a moment the blond haired man showed her the pile of papers all neatly placed within a folder. "Oh and I'm taking these reports back to father. Just…don't die I guess? Love is a meaningless thing after all."

Ravel just huffed as she watched him disappeared in a burst of yellow flames, her eyes then averted towards the window staring at the clearance outside with the sun slowly rising in the background; it was magnificently beautiful. The young woman has a small smile spreading on her face as she shivered the moment the cold morning wind breeze gently brushing on her skin.

There is no way she's going to lose...and beside she knew she can…it's not too late Naruto is her destined one, she believed that and she'll try her best to win his heart.

But in the end she should have known better.

* * *

Dazzling

Those are the thought that came up to their mind as their eyes watching the sun rises with its light glimmering across the horizon and making its' way down to over the darkness of City of Tokyo lightening the building structures alike. The sun light passing down the mountain, towards them as its' heartwarming light making its' way into their face and body shrouding the both of them in its orange-ish colored like a warm blanket

The wind then gently blow upon them, kissing their skins slightly causing the both of them to shiver under its cold morning breeze. The sound of grass and trees leaves ruffling could be heard nearby so does the chirping sound of birds watching the two couple sitting on the ground below them. Their hands intertwined with each other with her head resting upon his shoulder; enjoying the moment that they knew wouldn't last forever.

Even though she wanted it to happened. Even if its' for a slightest moment of her life…she wished this feeling to remained forever.

"I love you…" Akashiya Moka whispered softly onto the wind making sure that he didn't hear her whilst leaning forward eyeing him for a moment from the corner of her eyes, a small smile appearing on her face as she tightened her gripped on his hand gaining his attention as the blond now staring at her with curiosity and mostly confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto…do you think…you could tell me more about your homeland?" she asked causing him to rise his eyebrow. "Well…I've been there but not all the time. Beside the only village I have visited is Konoha. I wanted to know more about the other villages…and also the Fourth Great Shinobi War…" she trailed off at the end unsure whether the blond would tell her about the war that caused him to be stranded in this _'meaningless'_ world.

Even now the word 'meaningless' alone would cause her heart to cringed in pain…even, even if he said that she wasn't meaningless or to be exact worth of his time…still it hurt since he thought about this world as meaningless in the first place.

Even if they're together now, she doesn't know much about his past or anything connected to him other than the fact that they're childhood friends. That is why she asked…and hopefully he would answered her without the needs of running away.

The blond haired shinobi chuckled softly as she could feel her emotions and instead of feeling nervous or anything about it like he used to he knew that one day he must tell her. Beside unlike them he knew and believe that Moka is different.

She is a yokai anyway…Beside Kurama is right; he needs to stopped hiding things.

"**Damn right I am!"**

"Well you see it started all the way back before I was born…how the Biju was created by the Rikudo Sannin and how the chakra came to life…" Naruto began as he started mentioning Otsutsuki Kaguya and the trouble it brought to the Elemental Nation which was stopped by both Hagoromo and Hamura by sealing her and splitting the chakra into nine beings thus were born the Biju. He then mentioned about the sons of Hagoromo; the twin brothers Ashura and Indra, the battle they had and the hatred the older brother has for his younger brother all at the same time loving him. How the clans and villages was formed and then it eventually came to the death of his father and mother protecting him from Uchiha Obito.

He was conflicted, of course at mentioning his beloved dad and mom; even if they hadn't spent much of their time with him he knew that wherever they're now, they will love him always.

Moka of course was enjoying through his explanation; she was surprised that the Biju was kind…well to be more precise she was surprised to know that they're a being created by an entity that is pretty much similar as Alucard himself but the different between the two the Jubi is stronger. When he began talking about his parents and their death she was surprised that he was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina; her parents talked much about them and how strong they're…but to live without a parent at his earlier age is just…harsh. Even she admitted that she wouldn't know how to fend herself off at that age; truly he has suffered much more than she ever had.

But those sadness soon washed away at the mentioned of the people that cared and adorned him; she was glad that they existed…and the mentioned of team 7 made her curious; she wanted to know more about them.

"Can…can you tell me more about your sensei and teammates?"

Naruto stare at her red orbs for but a moment before deciding to tell her.

"To tell you the truth team 7 isn't that perfect…back then when we're kids I would always fight and bickered with Sasuke…and then there is Sakura-cha…Sakura that used to backed him up like he was almighty or something…and Kakashi-sensei would usually ignored us by reading his smut book; icha-icha paradise in public…" Naruto chuckled softly at the memories. "But if you looked passed that we're pretty much a solid team; when the dire situation came…we would worked together pretty well."

"And when the war came…we worked together to fight Madara and Obito…but even so it's not enough because in the end we…" Naruto halted himself as the blond clenched his lips tightly wondering if he should tell her about those information or just let it slide…Moka won't know a thing anyway whatsoever…but he would be lying to her…

He needs to stop hiding things. The time eventually will come…maybe telling her about that would be better now rather than later.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly worried. "If…if it's too much you can-"

"We died."

"Pardon?" The silverette tilted her head in confusion and unsure whether she heard it right or she misheard him.

"Died…we died Moka." The blond sighed as he looked up at the cleared blue sky shocking her greatly. "I would never be here…if it's not for the old man Rikudo Sannin…"

"But there's no way…a human could live that long…"

"Yeah…even I was surprised but he did saved mine and Sasuke's life…I guess if it hadn't be the Rikudo Sannin saving the day…I would've never been here nor seeing you again forever."

Moka casted her head down…as her red and black slitted eyes staring at the ground unable to looked at him in the eyes nor looking up at his face. If he had died back there…what would happened to her? Will she eventually forget him and moved on to someone else or the situation would be worse than that..? The silverette clenched her lips as she thought about his history…it's so much different than the one she has suffered from.

Unlike her…he has known true pain.

Unlike her…he doesn't have a parent.

Unlike her…he has suffered the casualties of war.

And unlike her…he had experienced death.

'The gap…is so large between us…' The vampiress thought grimly as she clenched both hands tightly. What would happened if somehow the Jubi ended up here and wreaking havoc? Can she…can she fight alongside him and helped him win the battle? But if she couldn't…what would happened then? Compared to him she knew he is far stronger; hell from the sparred she learned that Naruto was holding back greatly!

He was toying her…and it pissed her off

"Moka…c'mon it's fine" He chuckled at the sad expression on her face as the silverette staring at him; sadness and joy all mixing into one. "It's just the past…nothing more than that. We cannot fix it…and the only thing we could do is looking forward for a better future and fix our mistakes… Even if they somehow came here I doubted that…beside I can defeat them so there's nothing you need to worry about…"

"It's not that…" she trailed off before sighing pushing the thought to the back of her head for now. "Naruto…you told me about Kaguya…but I was wondering; where did she came from?"

Ah…the million dollar question. Even he doesn't know that much about the history of the mother of Otsutsuki Hagoromo and Otsutsuki Hamura.

"**I would guessed she's from a distance planet…or perhaps coming entirely from a different dimension?"** Kurama pondered aloud doubting himself though it's a good question; he would admitted.

"**It's possible…**" Matatabi frowned as her two made of blue fire tail gently swaying in the air.

"**Does it even matter? There's no way someone would come searching for us…even if this world somehow linked with the elemental nation we're entirely in a different dimension!**" Son Goku stated in denial.

"**I agreed with that…there's just no way.**" Gyuuki sighed with the fourth tail monkey.

Naruto didn't say anything as his attention went back to Moka.

"Say Moka…how did you come to Konoha?" Naruto suddenly questioned her despite knowing the fact she appeared from some sort of portal almost similar with Obito's Kamui, which basically surprised her but not that much; she was expecting him to answer her question first but it's not fair for him if she didn't tell anything or mentioning a thing or two about her history at all.

"It started all the way back in the darkest era this world has ever knew and suffered…my mother told me a thing or two about it and I learned a little although it's enough answer your question." Moka smiled as their eyes met with each other. "To make things short I believe the Elemental Nation is connected with ours' and vice versa…" she trailed off causing his eyes to widen at hearing her answered.

"Then…does that mean there's a chance that more shinobi could be here...?"

Moka frowned as she thought about his questioned for a while though in the end she shook her head. "I doubted that could happened…yes it's connected but the only way they could ended up here is if they somehow teleported themselves here with large chakra reserves much like yours' or Otsutsuki Kaguya or using a similar way of teleports like us."

"I see…" He sighed in relief slightly calmed down as he banished the thought for the moment.

"Is that why you're here? Because…the only key you have is Mikogami, no?" The silverette decided to ask since most likely Mikogami is the closest person to Akasha Bloodriver, and beside Mikogami Tenmei was hers' mother teammate back then…so it is wise to ask helped from the man himself whom at the same time used to helped her developed that teleportation. But does Naruto know any of that? He could just come to her and asked her helped…maybe her dad knew a way of making the portal works again.

The blond chuckled blessed her intelligence but cursed her curiosity.

"I guess only time will tell, no?" he smiled instead of answering her.

"True…" she frowned as the blond laughed slightly enjoying the looked she was giving him; it's more like annoyed rather than disappointment. "Hey Naruto I just realized…don't we have school?"

"Really..? You wanted to go to school now?" Naruto chuckled as they rising from their sitting position with their hand still gripping with each other. "Tell you what…why don't we explore Tokyo today? Hell going with you is much more fun than going with that creep Nurari." He blenched at remembering the school bus driver. "Beside…Mikogami don't mind. Would he? So what do you say?"

Moka has a small laughter escaping from her lips as the frowned on her face turned into a smile. "He won't but before that why don't we take a bath? You stink!"

"Mou~ you smell too. Where's your manner? It's not polite to say that out loud especially in public; someone might hear ya know~." Naruto pouted cutely making her blush as she could feel the heat spreading across her cheeks and the only thing she could think of hiding it is by looking elsewhere but found herself surprised when she felt something soft…his lips pressed on her cheek.

"Let's go then."

"Y-yeah…l-let's just go…"

* * *

**Author Note: **I'm done with the tenth chapter. Were you guys surprised with the appearance of Riser? Yes he is still a prick and yes he is arrogant but he care about his family…maybe more affectionate towards his sister but I hope I did get his character right if not I'll try to get it right next time! Please if you loved this story and would like to help me beta reading it; do not hesitate to contact me. As for this chapter I hope everyone would give me more reviews! Thanks in advance after this certainly I'm going to update **THE STRONGEST HUMAN REVISED **(Chapter 5: God amongst Yokai) Looked forward to it! Hmm one more thing I need someone to helped me describing a kimono! PM or review please help me! Thanks again!

**After TSHR**: Animosity Love or new stories. See you all until next time! Maybe next week? Who knows…love ya!


End file.
